Crystal Chronicles: Volume 1
by RedDragonX
Summary: Post DotD: Spyro, Cynder and the world itself have been born anew. A time of relative peace and cooperation has settled into place as the Avalar Alliance strives to reunite a fractured world. However, plans beyond their control have been initiated , and it will soon become apparent that their hopes and dreams will rest upon the shoulders of one very out of place dragon from beyond.
1. Prologue: Rescued

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination. (they will get due credit below)

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Rescued**

 _How long had it been? A few hours? Perhaps a few days? For all he possibly knew or understood, it had been an eternity of unknowing._

 _Explosions of white. Streaks of red. Was it a bright light that finally shook him free of such torments? The nightmares never ended. The saddest part about it was that he was stuck on repeat. A blank slate. Was he doomed to live out the rest of his days in this pathetic existence?_

 _Whenever that flash came, he could only appreciate it as a savior. A divine presence descending from the heights above to deliver him from eternal suffering. Of course, he would never be truly free to realize just how wrong he could be._

 _At least … not yet ..._

With an abnormally loud thud, his "rescue" began. The clicking of talons and grunts of twisted amusement were all that could be comprehended at the time; along with various flashing lights that helped facilitate his arrival.

The buzz of meters and grinding of gears polluted the airs encircling him, along with a coat of grimy ooze beginning to peel away from shadowy scales.

"I swear, I'll never get use to such an archaic system. Tell me once again: how have we managed to develop such strides in aquatic algae management but have yet to fully refine a more simple solution to suspended animation?"

"I swear, if you pester me any more about this today I'll ensure you're sent right back to those algae management duties. Is it not enough to know that it works efficiently? Can you please just be satisfied with that simple knowledge? Who cares about appearances so long as you get results."

A huff and rather accepting chuckle rang through his ears; tail starting to slap across the grates.

"I want him cleaned up within the hour. If this is to go as planned, he will need to be fully briefed."

"Fully?"

"Well, you know what I'm getting at. We can't be taking any chances on this Perry … I'm staking my reputation on this going halfway smoothly."

Another sigh broke out, followed by a groan emanating deep within his chest and out his muzzle. He could feel the metallic cords starting to twist and squeeze against his scales. Within moments, he was lifted from the floor. A violent wave of forceful suction erupted from the grates below him, draining any remaining gels from the canister.

"I can't say I'm a fan of this either. Next time we visit the Senate I will make a point of supporting a motion to present better applications and resources-"

"Enough! Even if I was going back there any time soon, you're more then aware you **don't** have a voice upon the floor. I have my orders and you have yours. Prep him right away, I expect to fully brief him as soon as possible. **Understand?** Good."

With that, the clicking of talons against metal was heard along with the shuffling of armor. His eyes remained halfway shut, still unable to adjust so early. It didn't help when a blinding spotlight started burning against his frame, causing an audible hiss.

Another halfway defeated sigh was made. The electronic clicking of a thick door was the only thing that followed; light screeches of protest echoing upwards from the gears.

At least this heat had a purpose, albeit greatly at the expense of his diluted senses. His wings were forcefully pushed away from his scales, accompanied by yet more discomfort. The ooze dripped off his frame as he began to regain more and more comprehension.

Turning his thoughts inward, he began once more attempting to make any sense of his dreams. To his dismay, they started to drip away. If only he could reach out and ensnare them. They were all he had even if not immensely pleasant. It was a pointless struggle. Every time they evaded his capture. Losing sight of a pointless objective, he relented and hung his head.

"Every … time … "

Her head slowly perked up from the various instruments before the slender draken. A silver brooch graced her neck, displaying a draconic symbol that for years past decorated the heavens themselves. His heartbeat rose slowly and pulse evened out. A small smile started to appear along her snout.

A calm presence could be felt, and as the machine continued to adjust his frame with eagerness, he focused on forcing his eyelids open. Moments later, the blurred vision started to piece together.

She was gazing straight back at him, unmoving and unflinching. Though, based upon her eyes alone, he could already gather that a mixture of both excitement and fear was pulsing within her breast.

Those eyes, she could never really forget them. Rich as sapphire gem stones, and seemingly bottomless pits. Yes, she would never forget such an aspect. His shadow dark scales stood out amongst the brightness. Powerful limbs represented his significant strength, and the golden plates of his underbelly shined all the more intensely. The crescent like blades which crowned his tail were quite unique, and the five horns extending outwards and upwards from his skull gave the visage of a royal crest. The two side horns were formed of solid bone, but the rear three were made up of an enigmatic crystal substance. Even with those features, it wasn't his most defining trait.

She slowly moved away from the panel, stepping towards the glass barrier as coolant was released via massive vats and pipes beneath the grates. Further inspection revealed the markings etched upon his hide. Such an interesting pattern, and seemingly burned into his being. It began at the crest of his skull and extended down his spine before separating at his shoulder blades, each trail of runes spreading across his chest to form an X. They continued the pattern across his underbelly before meeting once more on his lower spine; rejoining and capping off at the base of the tail blades.

Numerous studies had been made, but none concluded with any substance. The language wasn't known to any dragon lore, nor that of species long past. It was, at such an end, a dead language carved out upon his very flesh.

It was painful for her to comprehend any such barbaric ritual. Would anyone willingly have such an an action taken upon them? Dragon or otherwise, it was a violation of the very spirit.

"That is of course … if he was even willing." She whispered to herself, causing the male dragons' frame to twitch upwards, snout finally rising from the floor and become fixated on her position beyond the glass.

Those eyes once more locked upon her own, causing a shiver to burst down the spine and throughout her limbs. Then, she let her muzzle curl upwards again to form a friendly smile, teeth flashing as he was lowered towards the floor rapidly. "Welcome back … Arus."

* * *

"Your orders may have been approved by Consul Kalog, Legate – but as you know, such an action will not be taken lightly by the Co-Consul. The two of them already have their share of differences, but at this rate, it will be hard to keep the Senate halfway civilized." Issued a voice from the communications panel before a large, graphite colored drake.

Beside his frame rested a golden plated helmet designed specifically for one worthy of his position. Rich plumes of red emanated upwards from the crest of the helm, which was further decorated with the visage of the heavenly dragon. His shoulders were draped with a rich crimson cloak that poured down his body, hiding much of his mass from view.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If Marcus was so worried about it then perhaps he should have been there when the Senate was in session! Such matters are brought up on a daily basis. It would seem that he always makes himself readily available when discussing matters of supply and financial compensation for the labor force. Why is it he can't force himself to be in attendance when a true matter of Imperial security stirs up?"

The voice seemingly hesitated before coughing up an answer. "Consul Marcus is quite busy as of late. You know how often he leaves the capital for-"

"I'm well aware. As is most of the Senate. Unfortunately, that will not do him any favors when elections roll around next year. The simple truth is that this matter must be addressed with haste. We do not have time to debate it, nor would I have the sanity. If the Consul is still upset with the decision then he can take it up with Kalog, but leave me to my own devices. I've been issued my orders, I now plan on proceeding with them."

Silence was his response, and the older dragon couldn't help but half-smirk to himself.

"He will want a full session when he returns. I would keep that in mind for the next few days if I were you Legate. Until then, Hail Praxus."

His bronzed eyes turned upwards slightly, gazing at a golden scepter laced with various jewels, crowned by the same heavenly dragon, which currently rested upon his desk.

"Yes … Hail Praxus."

Silence was all that followed as the communicator powered down. The dragon lifted himself upwards, sight still not having left the golden scepter resting but a few inches away. It was quite an entertaining notion. Years of service and blood were behind him, yet, all he had to show for it was this golden trinket? He only chuckled and shook his strong head, loosening his jaw concurrently.

Of course, it really was much greater then that. Only a Legate was allowed such a symbol in their society. Any other drake or draken who refused to acknowledge his authority was immediately sentenced to death. If they were lucky, a quick one.

It was the only life he'd ever known, and in essence, the only one who could ever have desired for himself. A firm electronic tone broke his thoughts, followed by yet another voice.

"Legate, there is an officer here. She demands an immediate audience."

Eyes perked upwards in slight annoyance. It wasn't very often a lesser officer demanded audience with one of his stature. Issues like this were better left to the chain of command, and such a breakdown only riled up his typically resolute mindset.

"Name, rank and purpose Centurion."

"Designation: Razeth. Rank of Optio, currently on assignment from the staff headquarters of Co-Consul Marcus. She wishes to discuss current orders from the Senate."

A small sneer rapidly broke out upon his features. He literally just got off the line about this matter and already the Consul had taken action to make sure the game remained in balance. This was going to be a possible variance in the operation. Nevertheless, he had no choice.

"Very well, grant her entry."

The intercom switched off and the door slid open, three shadows appearing from beyond. Claws clicked forward and his gaze sat in stone upon them. His office was built much like a throne room; a set of stairs separating his desk from the audience floor below, giving off an image of superiority.

"Interface: Re-adjust to light factor four." He commanded.

Not moments later, the room was awash with brightened vision, displaying many various trophies and decorations about the walls. An immense window was behind him, giving off a landscape view of vast sky scrappers and industrial complexes; smoke and gas billowing upwards. Two red banners, both bearing the typical heavenly dragon, hung on standards to each side of him.

His gaze didn't falter as the three dragons proceeded to the base of the stairs. The two flanking the middle figure were of the typical variety. One was a Centurion, a more senior officer within the army organization. The other, nothing more then the typical recruit. Both were decorated in strong metal breastplates and greaves; shoulder mounted devices also supplied to them. The Centurion wore a more elaborate headdress, designed in a similar fashion to the Legates'. Both were physically larger then their third companion.

Bronze orbs rotated and fixated upon the draken. This was also a rare pleasure. Females were not often suited to military roles within the Empire. All three brought their legs to attention and crossed the right forearm across the chest.

"Hail Praxus!" they spoke in unison.

He waited several moments before returning the gesture in kind, though, he said nothing.

The draken stepped forward ahead of the others, resting one forelimb against the lowest step before bowing slightly.

"Legate Xalanth, it is an honor to address you. I've heard … quite a great deal about your accompli-"

"Tell me Optio, has it become common-place within your command to be so informal with your superiors?" His eyes burned into her hide, taking the moment of hesitation to examine her more closely.

Her frame was very well built, larger then the average female and stockier, yet not to the point where you would think her an actual drake. The scales beneath her armor were a bright shade of green along with a pear colored underbelly.

She shifted some before turning her gaze upwards, moving back from the step and puffing her chest somewhat. A small buzz emanated from her helmet before the metal started sliding backwards into the mechanical sheath behind her skull, finally revealing her honey colored eyes and femininely unique gaze. A total of six horns decorated her skull, the two largest stretching out and forward. Two more sets followed the same pattern further down her neck, creating a mandible like image.

"My … apologies your excellency. I can assure you, I am well versed in all manner of military traditions and standards. Though … I will openly state, I do think this command is a bit uptight in certain areas. You would do well to **cheer** things up a bit around here in my opinion, and with all due respect."

His eyes narrowed slowly, fixated upon the half smirk she was prominently displaying. The two drakes beside her shifted somewhat, the recruit receiving a stiff glare from the Centurion for stifling a chuckle. Yes, this was going to be somewhat problematic, but unfortunately, he wasn't in any position to dismiss her.

"How I decide to run my command is my business Optio. Either way, I would really like to be briefed about your presence here, and how it materialized so … quickly." His strong shoulders relaxed somewhat before falling back onto his haunches.

An amused expression once more found her beak like snout. She quickly regained her bearing, knowing it would do no favors to anger a drake like Xalanth. "I was assigned to be the military liaison between Co-Consul Marcus and Eighteenth Legion. The Consul was more then aware of the discussions taking place between his counterpart, the Consul Kalog, and our governing body. Let's just say … we had a feeling that something like this could happen. He made sure to take all manner of contingencies."

His teeth started grinding together, rocking back on his haunches slightly before turning quickly, his long, red cloak flowing freely behind him as he proceeded towards the landscape view of the city. Yes, he would have to manage such an interference carefully. He would have to play the game.

"So, I take it the Consul wishes you to remain here, reporting everything you see while questioning our every effort?"

"I'm not here to sabotage anything your excellency. In fact, the Consul wishes me to offer whatever support I possibly can to ensure your success. This is a very delicate matter to the Empire, and he wishes to see it prosper just like any of us would. He would also like to extend an offer of full financial support, along with whatever resources you may require."

Xalanth only smirked to himself, staring out over the endless chasm of towers. Marcus was no fool, and despite her best efforts to make him think otherwise, she wasn't either.

"That won't be necessary, Optio. You may inform the Consul that all preparations have been taken to ensure the success of our mission. I will allow you to take up residence in the barracks located in the delta wing. We will offer detailed reports along with-"

"I must ask your pardon, Legate, but it is the Consuls' wish that I also fully observe the mission itself. I trust, you understand his reasoning."

Xalanth turned almost violently, his eyes narrow and fierce for but the briefest of moments, tail almost colliding with the glass behind him. He regained his bearing withing a fraction of second.

"Does the Consul not trust his fellow patriots? Does the word of a Legate mean so little to him now? The guarantee of his equal?"

"Consul Kalog has made no such promises that we are aware of Legate Xalanth, and until he does, this matter is relegated to the chain of command. Consul Marcus has issued you a direct order. You are duty bound to obey."

Her tongue was quick to the point as the blood started to boil more beneath his graphite surface. His frame puffed outwards, a dragon of his years being exceptionally larger then most. Honeyed eyes did not back down, even while the drakes beside her lowered their snouts. He had to admit to himself, this draken had a particular spirit about her that he couldn't help but admire.

"Very well, you may observe in full as the Consul desires. Please offer him my compliments when you communicate with him. Report to the debriefing chamber at approximately 2100 hours. Optio, you're dismissed."

She was rather surprised at his sudden reversal of demeanor, but in the end, one did not get to a position like his without learning how to navigate the landscape of controlled speech and appearances. Her forked tongue slipped across her lower jaw quickly before issuing the common salute, followed by the guards.

Moving towards the exit, his strong voice echoed outwards.

"And Optio … Razeth."

She turned to gaze upon his intimidating image, wings now slightly extended outwards to reveal several vicious tears and scars plastered about the membrane.

"You would do well to remember this in my command. Normally, you would already be dead."

* * *

Various inputs were entered into the screen via a metallic keyboard. Claw delicately tapped the screen, which was also displaying many other natural elements. The science of the world today never ceased to amaze her. She was certainly privy to many such ideas, for she had a claw in developing some of them.

All her life, for as long as she had known, science was her gift. She never considered herself above others, not once, nor would she ever have the desire to do so. This was a foreign idealism, as the Empire took great pleasure in crushing them beneath claw the moment they started to flourish. A small magnifying glass pealed backwards, pulling away from her muzzle before jamming and making its complaints known with a small shock against her light cyan scales.

"Damn it! Piece of junk … I swear you were one of the worse mental investments I ever made!" she cursed before tossing the headpiece onto the floor. Yeah, not everything always worked how she wanted, but regardless, she loved tinkering and solving the most minuscule of issues. It brought her some manner of comfort.

Her claw scratched the now sensitive scale, soreness being the only response. She was resigned to just staying here in her quarters for any given length of time. Time to improve on her designs and ambitions. Yes, she would help change the world, even if all seemed lost at one point or another. She sighed before brooding over various blueprints cataloged upon the walls. Unfortunately, she did lack motivation for the one thing they desired most from her: warfare applications.

It was a sad fact that every single design she'd forwarded to the Office of Internal Developments which wasn't involved in some manner of combat advancement was flat out refused without question. She often posed the issue to Xalanth, but he would only ever mutter about, "The good of the Empire.." or some previously prepared response of similar sorts. He always encouraged her to explore her talents, though, he was certainly more prone to encouraging an active military role.

She wasn't built for that. She didn't possess great strength, or speed. The only thing she ever ran to acquire willingly was the latest installment of _Drakengard_. Another soft sigh escaped her before slumping back into a large cushion in the corner of her quarters. A beautiful view of the city for sure. It stretched out as far as one could see. To the untrained eye, it would seem that all was well and prosperous. Far at the edge of the horizon, one could just barely make out the massive structure that was the Senate house: the central government of the Praxus Empire.

"Hail Praxus indeed … " she muttered as various dragons flew along on their daily business, many by shuttle and a few through the more old fashion flying methods.

She knew in her heart of hearts just what was happening to this planet. The Empire was established some four thousand years ago, as far as anybody knew. History books were quite vague on the subject; most choosing to simply ignore it. The planet itself was once inhabited by many different species, all living together in some sense of unity. Granted, it was never perfect, but it was certainly not a far cry to claim it could be much worse.

Emerald orbs turned downwards towards the dirty streets far below, noticing a forced labor group. A once proud Lion, limbs a shadow of former glory and mane cut down to the pink skin, proceeded to toil in removing stone debris from a recent demolition project. His wore only a loose pair of fabricated breaches, and his body was covered with burns and scrapes. Beside him, was a Wolf, pelt shaved down as well and appearing in much the same manner. Lastly, a Mole, the small creature struggling to keep up in any way. They were watched closely by a sentry. One of the Avocati, or as the common dragons called them: Black Robes. Perhaps more machine then dragon at that point, their red eyes displayed all one needed to know. They were designed for cruelty and brutality; raised to know nothing more beside unshakable loyalty to the Senate.

Shaking her head away from such a pathetic scene, she refocused her mind on another blueprint tucked away in the corner, pinned between a book shelf. Her claw grasped it softly, pulling it close against her chest plate. Rolling it open eagerly, she gazed down at the plans she had submitted for an automatic avenue recycle service. It was very convenient, and it only made her all the more disappointed with what was occurring around them.

"But … I believe in him."

How many times did she tell herself that? Yet, she had no reason to think otherwise. He had always been there for her since she was but a hatchling, stumbling around lost and confused. Only he made her see what was to be done. Her gaze once more explored the horizon, watching closely as one of the twin moons began peeking above the skyline, freeing itself from forced confinement. She always enjoyed the moon, it gave her a sense of peace in a world filled with chaos.

"Xalanth, please." Emerald eyes relaxed, leaning back into the embracing cushion before a shrill beep almost made her flip head over talons.

"Perrath, report to briefing immediately. It's time."

The draken huffed and nearly threw the communicator across the room before restraining herself, not wanting to be forced into fixing it once again. Forcing a small sigh, she gripped it tightly.

"Acknowledged. Reporting within ten minutes."

" … Five."

"Ten, and if you don't like it then I'll make sure to reprogram your hologram collection when you least desire it. Perhaps when Prefect Rikku visits next weekend?"

" … Fine, just make sure you bring the records." came the defeated voice in return. Smirking to herself, she disabled the link.

"Well then, this will certainly be an interesting evening. Time to at least halfway look the part." she muttered before forcing herself up, stretching her limbs to their max. Releasing a soft yawn, she proceeded into her bathing chamber, humming a soft tune to herself.

* * *

"Really? Legate Xalanth huh? That's certainly quite the duty to pick up, Razie … I don't think you need me to tell you to watch your hind quarters."

The electric green draken just rolled her eyes a bit before looking down at the wrist communicator, the image of a sleek, black draken, along in years, gazing back at her. She wore the white robe of a lower office.

"Trust me, I already got that message pretty loud and clear. I was surprised as anyone when I received the order. Things must be much more heated between the Consuls then we anticipated."

"Be careful when you speak of them, I taught you better then that. It's not just the Consuls, the entire Senate is on edge. Whether we want to admit it or not, a true power struggle is at hand."

"Has he spoke to you about it in any detail? Don't think I didn't notice his scribe coming and going from the compound last week." She smirked before raising one eyeridge.

The recipient did not appear amused. "Oh enough of the childish banter. Seriously, did you pay any attention during your studies? It's hard enough for drakens to advance without some misplaced luck or connections. You're not doing yourself any favors in acting this way over an official channel."

Razeth tilted her head a bit, being sure to turn her honey eyes upwards on occasion to gauge her destination. "I suppose you got me there, but hey, I'm only the second female Optio in history, I'd say that's quite an accomplishment. You should have seen Torrens' face when he heard about being passed up for promotion, I warned him to stay away from the buffet line. I bet it knocked a good ten seconds off his physical examination."

"Razie, I'm serious. I don't want to see my only daughter being escorted away by Avocati. You know the consequences."

"I know mother, forgive me. But don't think I didn't notice … you failed to answer my question." she replied with a light chuckle.

The black draken turned her head away with a sly smile. If here scales were not so dark, odds were that blush would be more than evident. "He … we have not directly discussed the issue in great detail, but I know enough to tell you to tread lightly. Do not poke your snout into business you don't belong in, and for all that is sacred in this world, do not anger the Legate. He has more influence then you and I know. Even Marcus is unable to fully comprehend the depth of his aspirations. Needless to say, you could be descending into a snake pit."

Razeth nodded softly before coming to a halt at a hallway intersection, several recruits and a Centurion marching by, none acknowledging her in the slightest.

"Some things never change," she scoffed before focusing down again, "Well, either way, I'm due to meet with the Legate in a few minutes, I will contact you at the soonest possible convenience mother." She turned her eyes upwards and smiled.

She returned the gesture and nodded. "I will eagerly await that day. Trust me, I will do all I can to help you through any situation, but take my advice and blend in with the background."

"Piece of life gems." She flashed her teeth.

A small chuckle came in response. "For you? Nothing is that easy. Stay safe my Razie. I love you."

She could only frown and shake her head with a groan, wing knuckle coming up in an exasperated manner. "You know how much I hate that nickname!"

Another laugh was heard before the device powered down, leaving her once more alone with unorganized thoughts. As much as she teased her mother, she more then had a point. Females were not exactly encouraged to make significant contributions in the Empire. They were seen mostly as a symbol of power and conquest. Something to claim, and of course, breed with. She shook her head again before proceeding down the hallway towards section bravo.

It was highly unpopular if drakes were not birthed between couples. It had become a completely normal practice for males to take on multiple mates until a successful sire was the result. Quite a disgusting practice in her own mind, but the most disturbing fact seemed to be that the average draken was completely comfortable with this unhinged reality.

Thoughts continued to rattle about within her skull, causing the occasional trip and recovery. Yes, she made quite the stirring sight for an officer.

"Mind if I accompany you?"

Razeth was caught off guard, snapping her head around to the image of another draken. Well, this was most certainly a rare occurrence. Her scales were a very light shade of cyan, practically white with the light shinning off them. Two graceful horns curled upwards in a wide arc while two more situated below her jawline curled downwards. A smooth body was decorated by a white shoulder coat that was laced with black trimmings. A silver brooch rested on her neck, displaying her allegiance in full. She offered a soft smile in response to a rather hostile reaction.

"Oh … I'm uh … forgive me, I didn't hear you. It can often end poorly for those who sneak up on a soldier you know." she replied in a manner harsher then she intended.

The draken just giggled to herself before walking forward, coming within reaching distance before bowing gracefully.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, I suppose, I just have a habit of moving quietly." her muzzle lifted and offered up another meek smile.

Razeth simply tilted her head and nodded in acceptance before facing back down the corridor. "Don't worry about it, I'm mostly just surprised. I never expected to see another female within the confines of perhaps the most secure facility in Elysium."

She giggled again, something Raz found mildly annoying, but pushed the grievance aside. "I understand your confusion, it's not every day that I get out and about as well, and seeing you also came as a shock. Xalanth doesn't typically go against tradition … "

"You mean the Legate?" replied Raz with surprise. And she thought _she_ had issues with being informal.

"Oh … um, that's correct. The Legate." replied the draken in fluster.

Razeth released her own small laugh before resuming her pace, only being a short distance away from the destination. "Well, speaking of which, I have an appointment. It was pleasant to meet you … um … I'm sorry- "

"Perrath. A pleasure."

A soft sigh escaped her snout before returning the favor. "Razeth. Optio of the Eighteenth. I am due to see the Legate within a few minutes."

"Well isn't that a coincidence … so am I!"

Raz stopped in her tracks before glancing back in shock. "I'm sorry what? You … I don't believe … are you part of the Legion?"

She was rather taken aback as Perrath chuckled and moved quickly past her, tail wavering as she did so. "Not in the slightest, never touch the stuff!"

Razeth released another huff before watching her move beyond. This draken was having far too much fun with this concept. She didn't appear to have any military bearing; fully admitting she had no part in it. What was she possibly contributing to this situation of the State.

"Razeth? You just gonna stand there gawking? Xalanth doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Her mind snapped back into reality before puffing her chest, followed by an exhale. "I suppose you know better then myself … very well then, shall we?"

Perrath smiled again, knowing that in some manner she was mentally toying with the draken as she slowed her pace to allow her to match. The two of them then proceeded down the corridor, as odd a couple to be found on the continent. They soon passed the physical training sections, noting the stares of several drakes chasing after them as they passed along the viewing glass. Raz kept her gaze forward regardless, but Parrath couldn't help but release a teasing smile in their direction.

"Don't encourage them, that's the last thing they really need." spoke Razeth sharply, her tail slapping the metal floor.

Perrath just turned towards her and smiled inwardly. "Oh, it's all in good fun. Most of them will be forever occupied to strive endlessly in pursuit of great strength and noble battlefield deeds. I'm willing to bet less then half of them will ever engage in intercourse, much less sire."

Raz chuckled at this before attempting to engage her mind in other notions, but found it increasingly difficult. "Besides, we all have those urges now and then, right?" she nudged Razeth in the flank, causing her to stiffen up slightly at the contact before stopping in her tracks, staring Perrath down with a steel glare.

"Oh believe me, it's something they don't forget to remind us of at any time. My Cohort helped reintegrate Hallowstone into the Empire six months ago. A rather pleasant little place. We executed our orders to the letter, a perfect tactical victory in every sense of the word. Our commanders were quite generous that day. They decided a proper reward was in order. They allowed every able bodied legionnaire free reign to do as they pleased. Any spoil they desired was granted. Coin, property and fucking."

Perrath tightened up, her shoulders growing slightly stiff before her chest caved in slightly, suddenly feeling quite small. Razeth didn't offer up an expression.

"They must have claimed fifty females that day, passing them along the line, being sure to grant their full measure and then some. Any who resisted were forced upon by gangs of three or more. All the time, I was forced to listen, even watch. Strong constitution one said, my commanding officer included. They even joked about letting me in on the pleasantries, in either direction."

"Please, enough." begged Perrath softly, not wanting this to continue as is. Razeth only sealed her snout and turned forward once more, continuing onward.

"They never forget, you shouldn't either."

The two drakens arrived in silence at a giant metal slider, two Black Robes stationed alongside. Razeth made no move to acknowledge them, it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Perrath moved up to the doorway and initiated the screening process. Following her bio scans, Raz followed suit, the large passage opening to them within seconds. Lights activated with each step they took forward, every fifteen or so feet resulted in two more of the Robes on active guard.

"You're late."

Perrath and Razeth turned to meet the gaze of Xalanth, the older dragon standing several stones above them. Raz couldn't help but force the lump in her throat downwards, complaining the whole time. Perrath only smiled and tilted her head. "Sorry about that, I slowed her up, I take full responsibility."

Xalanth only snorted and shook his head before moving forward, splitting the two as his frame strode past, followed by his thick tail. "This way."

Razeth stared at Perrath, the cyan draken giving a small nod before they followed suit. The corridor continued to light up with each step, and it seemed as if the endless passage would never cease. Five minutes later, they arrived at yet another barrier.

 **|-Level 5 Security Screen-Full Designation Required-Full Compliance Mandatory-|**

"Legate Xalanth: Commander of the Black Legions, direct access requested by order of Co-Consul Kalog."

Several systems appeared to be working and processing, Xalanth impatiently tapping his claw on the floor as it did so.

"The system needs and update Perrath." he muttered in annoyance.

"Computers will forever be an imperfect science, I think I've told you that before." she replied before chuckling towards Razeth, the unamused draken remaining stoic.

A loud beep echoed and the doors rolled open, revealing a large, circular based audience room. Dozens of lounging platforms and cushions rotated around the round chamber, the center of which was claimed by an immense oval table. Razeth immediately observed that several Robes were already in place here as well; half a dozen situated at various observation points. They remained mostly hidden in the higher areas of the chamber, the only thing really visible about them being their red eyes.

"Now then, I don't think you need me to remind you Optio, that everything you see in here is classified and of the utmost secrecy. Should you violate this order in any way … "

"It does not need explaining Legate. I'm well aware of the regulations and consequences." she replied sharply.

Xalanth gazed at her coldly. "Are you?"

She couldn't help but give some ground to such an iron will. Perrath seemingly ignored them and proceeded to a control panel located aside the oval tabletop. Xalanth disengaged from the situation and made a gesture to one of the Robes above them. The figure silently acknowledged and proceeded to seal the chamber, several electronic locks sealing following this action.

"Perrath?" the Legate asked quietly.

"Coming online now."

Razeth watched silently as a viewing screen slowly descended from various other instruments above the table. Several moments later, an image started to present itself, although, it was mostly static at this point.

"Optio, please be on your best behavior. I don't believe you've met the Consul yet." Xalanth implored her, using his eyes to hit home the point.

She could only stiffen in yet another moment of shock. It was becoming a common theme today. "Con … Consul?"

Xalanth chuckled, a sound that seemed to reverberate around the room. "That is correct. Consul Kalog is directly involved in this matter as well and will be taking part in this briefing."

Her jaw was slightly ajar at this point and Perrath couldn't help but smile. "Don't be so nervous, they're all pretty much the same, just with fancier titles. Am I right?" she directed the last question towards Xalanth, who only gave her a stiff gaze before relenting.

"You behave also, I don't have the energy for it tonight."

"As you wish master." Perrath responded dryly. Razeth didn't know what to make of this. How exactly did these two know each other? If any dragon dared speak to a Legate like this they would have typically been executed on the spot.

The image finally steadied and within moments the outline of an obviously male dragon could be distinguished, though, in no such other details was he identifiable.

"For the amount of currency we are diverting to this project it had better be worth it Xalanth." Spoke the screen, the voice slightly raspy and seemingly disjointed.

The graphite dragon stepped forward, eyes hardening before nodding towards Perrath. She returned the gesture and then proceeded to activate several more switches. Razeth was nearly knocked from her feet as the floor beneath her suddenly started to shift. The table in the center of the chamber started to descend into an abyss, and the array of gadgets above it moved upwards along a mechanical tract.

"As I informed you a few days ago Consul, your resources will be put to good use."

"And your decision to call in the asset? Surely you know that is no small feat." he responded coldly.

Asset? What could they possibly be referring to. Raz quickly noticed the silhouette of the Consul turn in her direction, sending a cold chill up her spine and down the tips of her wings.

"Xalanth, who is this?"

The Legate's eyes turned halfway towards her before proceeding on.

"Your counterpart assigned her to this briefing Consul, whether or not he discussed it with you I do not know, but regardless of my feelings, I had to grant his request. No matter how untimely it would seem."

The silhouette made no further movement. "Very well. Continue."

As the discussion mounted, the room continued to change, the table now being replaced by a large, mounted canister, the contents of which were still sealed off from view.

"Now then – as most in this room are aware, the Praxus Empire is facing a very dire crisis. One that will forever alter her future and the fate of the known world. This planet, slowly, but surely, is beginning to **die**."

Razeth felt her eyes go wide, but nevertheless, remained rooted in position at attention. She knew that the world wasn't exactly in "excellent" condition, but she never figured the prognosis would be that bad.

"Our resources are now spread so thin that we can no longer apply proper medical treatments or recuperation therapy to half the casualties taken in the field. Our communications are more unreliable and unstable due to the shortage of spirit crystals. Our very life forces, like it or not, will start to wither away."

Perrath continued to fiddle with various instruments on the panel, seemingly investigating whatever rested within the canister. The Consul remained silent.

"Due to the lack of these … non replenish-able resources, we have no choice but to look elsewhere for our needs. For the good of the Empire, for the survival of our kind everywhere, measures must be taken. I therefore submit the following action for full approval."

The Legate gazed towards Perrath and gave another nod of command. She hesitated for but a moment before pressing a large switch at the bottom of the panel. The canister roared to life, the metal sheet slowly starting to rotate downwards, Razeths' eyes falling prey to the unusual sight slowly being revealed. She could have sworn that small sigh of sadness emanated from Perrath, but she paid it no real mind.

"We have not yet fully developed the technology needed to explore outside of our planetary boundaries, and due to the extreme lack of resources such a plan would be completely unmanageable. I therefore submit to you Consul, that we make use of our ground breaking progression in advanced time line coordination, codenamed: TimeCrisis, to **find** , and **obtain** , what we need for survival."

The metal sheet completely peeled away at this point, venting steam upwards towards the drainage grates as the glass started to defog. A shadow scaled dragon with a crowned helm, an intricate pattern of runes crossing his body, was propped up within the chamber. Both Razeth and Perrath took deep breaths, their minds burning with realization to what was actually about to happen.

"Consul Kalog, the asset, codenamed: Arus, has bravely agreed to serve as our representative in this matter."

The video monitor remained silent, though it was obvious that his attention was piqued. "Impressive indeed Xalanth, I was beginning to wonder just why you requested the extra surplus of soul crystals. They better not go to waste, but tell me, exactly **where** do you intend on going to find what we need?"

Xalanth only closed his eyes, mind working like a computer and accessing a seemingly endless supply of information banks. Both drakens eyed him closely, the air thick enough to slice. He smirked softly and gazed upwards, claws tapping the metal.

"Tell me Consul, does the name Spyro mean anything to you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey look! A wild RedDragonX has appeared! Better use the Master Ball before he gets away! All kidding aside, yes I have returned to Fanfiction to help further represent that poor unfortunate purple dragon who is apparently serving no real purpose to Activision anymore except as a marketing tool.

I've been working on this story for the past few months now, and have decided to refrain from posting anything in mass as of yet since I don't want a repeat of what happened with my old project: Secrets of Convexity.

I'm sure many out there would love for me to continue and finish that piece, and I truly feel awful that I never got around to finishing it years ago. Unfortunately, life has a way of changing priorities, and I was never in the proper position to conclude it in the manner I wanted.

That being said, I have since developed into a writer more suitable of the vision I really wanted to present on the page. To answer the question quickly just to get it out of the way, **NO** I will not be going back to finish Secrets of Convexity, at least not while I'm working on this project. Convexity would need a complete overhaul and edit from start to finish for me to even consider continuing it, and I have simply decided instead to start fresh and present a new story that I have planned from beginning to end in more solid detail.

You will still see characters that I created myself for Secrets of Convexity many years ago. Arus, I believe you're already familiar with if you've read my works. The others will make their proper appearances in due time, and I have integrated them into the plot in a manner I really want to accomplish with Convexity as well.

That being said, this is a fresh start for me on here, and I really want to make it up to all those who I let down when I couldn't finish before. As I stated before: I want to get this right this time, and that includes being much more careful in my planning and updates. I've got a good head start this time, and I fully intend to keep it that way.

I will gauge how soon I can get the first official chapter up upon the feedback I receive, and then settle on a proper update schedule that can satisfy everyone.

This is but the first Volume in a Three Volume series I intend to release over the next few years, so you can rest assured that I'm taking it quite seriously and personal.

As an added bonus, I'm also commission artworks for all the major characters that will be included in the story! A good friend of mine has agreed to help me in this regard, and I owe her a lot for agreeing to do it. That being said, she's quite busy with her own life, so she can only work at a modest rate, but I plan to get 5 full character pictures for each Volume released. You will be getting Arus for starters, since he's the central character of the story.

All that said, this is most likely the longest A/N you will receive since it has quite a bit of explaining to do, but I do want to give some special shout outs to both Rurikredwolf for constantly pestering me to get back into writing, and to Dardarax for also aiding in getting me readjusted and motivated to finish what I started. Both are fantastic writers in their own regard and deserve every ounce of praise they receive.

Now that all that is out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the prologue to Crystal Chronicles: Volume 1, and if you are interested in seeing the fully body picture for Arus I will have the link up on my FF profile soon.

Until we meet again! **CYA!**

 **My Characters:** Arus, Xalanth, Razeth, Perrath, Kalog


	2. Chapter 1: Newcomer

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Newcomer**

Lights beyond count began spinning to life. This fabrication was beyond any prevalent technology. It was truly difficult to fathom something as intricate and mind bending as time flow. It was as if reality no longer factored and the realm of impossibility had replaced it.

"Are you serious? Time travel? I didn't even think it was beyond the preliminary stages of development." stated Razeth with orbs as wide as saucers. Xalanth and Perrath both wore small smirks, the graphite drake slowly circling the canister which contained the one known only as Arus.

"After such significant advances within the field of soul crystals it was really only a matter of time, but yes, it wasn't such an immense focus up until the last year or so. Once we realized the reality of what was happening we had no choice but to pour all available resources into research."

Perrath nodded in agreement, tail wavering slowly as her eyes remained fixated upon the seemingly unconscious drake within the tube. This was something which required the bulk of her energies for the past half-year.

"The best minds in the world were gathered here at the capital to help realize our goal. The answers eluded us for some time, but now, I've finally had the breakthrough we so desperately needed." She spoke softly, almost in a hushed whisper.

Razeth tilted her head somewhat and let her wings stretch before addressing Xalanth. "Legate, you really believe you can send one backwards in time?"

For the first time since she met him last night, his eyes sparked in amusement. "Oh, believe me Optio, I don't believe, I know it can work."

She raised an eyeridge before her gaze fell upon the capsule, moving closer to inspect in greater detail. "Is he … really a volunteer?"

Perrath looked away from investigating various bio readings. "He is indeed specialized for this type of situation-"

Xalanth gave a loud grunt, clearly intended for interruption. "Subject Arus is quite capable I can assure you, and we have his full blessing to proceed in whatever manner we see fit."

Razeth just stared at the drake before them quizzically. The innate urge to reach out and touch him nearly took over as her claw lightly tapped the glass. A loud buzz and small shock was her reward.

 **|-PERIMETER WARNING-CAPSULE RESTRICTED-|**

"Jeez, is that really necessary? Not like he's going anywhere." She growled angrily before the machine launched another jolt into her scales.

 **|-FINAL NOTICE-SECURITY OUTPUT HEIGHTENED 50 PERCENT-|**

"ALRIGHT! My Draco is she an uptight bitch ..."

Perrath broke out into a small laugh while Xalanth simply shook his head in some vague manner of disappointment.

"Yeah, I've been told several times to adjust her attitude … but she knows how to have fun every now and then." stated the cyan draken with another smirk before Xalanth coughed loudly.

"I've simply come to accept you enjoy torturing everyone here Perrath." he replied with a lighter expression before turning his attention back towards the video screen.

Razeth had forgotten that the Consul was still watching them; facts being lost easily in all the excitement. Xalanth was acting quite different from before. Was this the same Legate she was verbally sparring with earlier? Whatever connections he shared with Perrath, it influenced him immensely.

"Consul, you have provided us with all that is required for the operation to proceed. All that is left at this point is verbal confirmation." stated Xalanth.

Both Raz and Perrath remained quiet, letting the situation play itself out. The silence was broken by a small groan spilling out of Arus. Xalanth took note of the movement and stared silently at Perrath, who once more received the message and proceeded to toy with one of the dials at her station.

Moments later, the frame of Arus relaxed and returned to a more powerless state. Razeth observed and remained motionless, making mental notes of all occurrences.

 **|-SEDATION LEVELS-INCREASED 25 PERCENT-SUBJECT STABLE-|**

The Consul made no visual movements on the screen, but his words pierced the chamber. "So long as you keep the asset undamaged and under firm control, I fully grant my blessing to initiate the beginning phases of Operation: TimeCrisis. I will expect a full report within the first twenty four hours Legate."

Razeth narrowed her eye eyes slightly upon noticing his silhouette turn in her direction subtly.

"Also, ensure that our guest from Consul Marcus receives all mutual benefits and proper treatment. It is of the utmost importance to maintain clear and transparent communication between ourselves. For the good of the Empire."

She attempted to make no visual contact or movements, but couldn't help herself from gazing straight back at the monitor with a half-smirk. No further interactions were made between the two.

"Now, you have your confirmation. You may proceed."

Xalanth nodded and then trotted around the circular canister, Perrath finishing several more adjustments as he came alongside her, bronze orbs focusing down. Razeth noticed the monitor bearing the Consul readjust upwards and slightly out of the way, but the com-link remained active.

"Very well, Perrath, let us proceed with initialization and briefing." commanded Xalanth.

She nodded and brought one of her wing knuckles upwards to fiddle with one of the knobs, her claws being occupied with others.

"Yes Xalanth. Proceeding with cellular adjustments now."

The canister hummed and released more steam from below, several instruments descended downward and circling the drake contained within. Razeth took the opportunity to move closer, but remembered the hostile response she received before and thus remained cautious. She really wanted to get a better look at this Arus.

The drake was obviously being drugged and her best guess was that this wasn't the first time he was used in such a manner. Her orbs investigated the strange markings on his scales, but were interrupted when two mechanical contraptions descended upon each side of his skull. This sort of treatment was beginning to make slavery look preferable.

The two devices began to spin rapidly, moving closer to the drake's temples before starting to slide against his scales directly, causing Arus to flinch in unwilling discomfort. She took the opportunity to get a quick glimpse of his eyes, which had sprung open for but a fraction of a second. He appeared strong and fit, and the sight of several naturally received scars upon his wing membrane and neck gave an image of savageness.

"Quite a sight, isn't he?" said Perrath.

Razeth didn't let her eyes leave him, only nodding in response before shaking her snout. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it, but I pity him at this point."

Xalanth gazed at her before feeling a slight nudge from Perrath, making him grunt before stepping towards Razeth.

"Arus is one of the most valuable assets available to us. As you can tell, he has been a veteran of multiple operations, many of a critical nature."

Razeth turned her head halfway towards him before releasing a small snort, her claws clicking. "By choice? Or no?"

Xalanth made no reply as Perrath's orbs made a rare diversion from the console. The Optio knew she had hit a soft spot.

"So … is he part of the Avocoti then?" she asked while motioning towards one of the silent enforcers above them.

The Legate gazed up as well before shrugging slightly, now standing right beside Razeth. "No, Arus has received no genetic or physical alterations of any kind, save the neuron inhibitor."

"I see," replied Razeth, "So you're using mind control and memory applications to control him. Why not just make him Avocati and be done with it?"

Xalanth chuckled, his tail curling roughly and wings twitching. "Arus is far more valuable then such drones. The power he has the capability of wielding makes them look like scrap metal. We wouldn't risk potentially damaging his abilities or psychological stability with such a procedure."

Razeth just hissed and rolled her honey eyes. "Yeah, because his life is so much more thrilling this way."

Xalanth growled somewhat, causing Perrath to shudder. An unfamiliar laugh echoed forth as the Consul interjected in amusement.

"I must say Legate, you have your work cut out for you. At least you will be thoroughly entertained."

Xalanth recovered and watched as the instruments pinned against Arus's skull once again, spinning more rapidly then before, the shadowy drake's limbs being fully controlled and regulated by strong metallic bonds.

Razeth said, "Well I don't think-"

"You are not here to **think** , Optio, you are here to observe. I will be sure to notify you if I ever have need of your thoughts!" Xalanth barked, causing the draken to stiffen to attention by instinct.

Perrath shook her head and sighed before returning to he panel, several of the readings alerting her. "Xalanth, he's ready to receive inputs and parameters."

The Legate moved back towards the control console, his gaze falling to Perrath's claws. "Very well, set condition 605."

Perrath gave him a slight side look before nodding, inputting the command into the proper fields before lifting her snout. "Condition set, subject is programmed for purpose."

Razeth finally looked away from the canister and towards Perrath, her tail swinging as she moved closer. Xalanth eyed her and understood her curiosities to a point. How was he going to make this work? If he didn't keep her informed to a large degree, she would immediately grow suspicious and possibly inform Marcus. Yet, he did not want her to know everything.

"Condition 605, Optio, ensures that Arus retains all of his professional skills and operational knowledge while in the field. We had to make some alterations thanks to the rigors of time displacement, but I have full confidence in our adjustments." stated Xalanth while glimpsing towards Perrath, the draken offering a grateful smile in return.

Raz turned back towards Arus, watching as the devices ceased spinning and rotated upwards and away, eyes shifting beneath his twitching lids. The vents beneath his frame started to fold back to reveal a pulsing glow, the same beginning to occur above him.

The glow was giving off a peculiar feeling of comfort as Perrath continued her operations, the metal sheath which surrounded the canister pealing away even further, putting the fuel source on full display.

Any dragon would be influenced by the comforting aura surrounding them. It was natural for all dragons to be drawn to these crystals, as they were seemingly connected to one another by the virtues of nature. Dragons could draw upon several key properties from a crystal depending on what type it was.

Much like each dragon had a different element gifted to them upon birth, the crystals had a singular property which defined them. Red crystals were known world wide for their immense life giving and replenishing powers. A dragon could be at the doorstep of death itself, but if proper treatment and application of life crystals was applied, they would be miraculously rejuvenated.

Green crystals were very much the same in terms of what they could do, but instead of health, they restored a dragons stamina or mana pools. They were quite popular with heavy magic practices and engineering schools, as they served as a very sufficient power source on top of their typical applications.

These crystals, however, were slightly different then those. Blue crystals were exceedingly rare in the Empire. Supposedly, upon a time, they were more abundant, but now they were so rare that the Senate often confiscated any source that was discovered. Officially, they were known as soul crystals.

Razeth wasn't an expert on crystals or their full applications, she understood but the basics. Red and green crystals were pretty common amongst members of the legion, as any battlefield wound would be treated with them. Blue, however, was reserved mostly for engineers and other infrastructure experts. Either way, their presence always stirred something deep within a dragon's being. She could understand why the Consul was extra touchy about allowing their usage.

The bottom and top portions of the canister were completely filled with spirit crystals. The bluish, pulsing auras of which were starting to intensify. The metal cords around Arus started to tighten and realign themselves in a manner that displayed more of his features while also securing him firmly. A heavy metal ring was around his neck, keeping him immobilized at the sake of comfort.

"These spirit crystals should be more then sufficient Perrath, do you agree?" asked Xalanth.

The draken tapped one of the meters which seemed to serve as a power gauge before nodding, removing herself from the console and walking towards the opposite side of the canister.

"Yes Xalanth. I truly hope that the resources were not diverted away from anything of a importance." she responded.

"Depends on what you truly think is important. I believe this situation holds precedence. How long can you make them last?" asked the Legate.

She shrugged somewhat before reaching for a pair of goggles obviously designed to serve as protection for the procedure.

"I would say upwards of a year if handled properly, the real challenge will be just how much energy is required for the initial transport."

Xalanth took a deep breath, seemingly a tad disappointed. "Well, with your … skills … I think we can establish a more efficient timetable in there if need be."

Razeth followed after Perrath, being sure to stay out of the way before her curiosity simply got the better of her.

"So … he will be completely, physically transported to a different time period?" she queried.

Perrath looked up from another screen and gave a knowing gaze towards the crystals. "In a manner of speaking yes, the crystals will allow his mind and body to project itself back in time. Of course, the crystals will also make sure that his essence remains rooted in our period. Through this connection, we can monitor and observe his progress. Think of it as a tether of sorts. He will be as real as any dragon to them in the physical sense."

Xalanth continued, "These crystals have seen many advancements when it comes to our communication and information networks. The shortage is starting to drastically affect them at this point, so it's important we take full advantage of our limited supply. The moment the process is initiated, those crystals will begin to drain. Perrath can help maintain them for longer perhaps, but we will not be taking any chances."

Razeth could only nod before the Consul once more interjected.

"This supply was diverted away from being applied to further stabilize our communication grid, specifically in the labor camps. I have ordered the Avocati to take full control over all workforce management. This will allow us to focus on more pressing matters without having to worry about an information breakdown."

Both Perrath and Razeth seemed slightly taken aback at this. Razeth was use to seeing the Robes bully and outright murder as they saw fit, but it wasn't something Perrath enjoyed being aware of. Giving them even more power just meant more brutality, and that would only serve as a double edged sword.

Raz doubted they really cared at this point. It was obvious the focus was entirely geared towards finding a way to survive the upcoming crisis. What about after that? Even if they found a way to get the resources they wanted the issues plaguing the Empire were increasingly dire.

"Are we ready, Legate?" asked Kalog.

Xalanth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself and then gave a firm nod.

"That we are Consul, as ready as we'll ever be."

"Good, initiate the procedure."

Xalanth placed his wing knuckle on Perrath's shoulder. The draken took a steadying breath, sweat starting to break against her temple before she proceeded to the final console; two large touch panels ready for input. The humming was growing more intense and the crystals were shinning brightly. Perrath exhaled and then placed one of her paws upon the siphon.

Razeth stood beside Xalanth, the top of her head only slightly reaching his chest plate. The soul crystals were engulfed in circular orbs, both which being located above and below Arus. Once they were contained, the orbs started to spin rapidly, the humming growing even more intense as bright light started building.

The cyan draken stated, "If you would please, Xalanth … Razeth, don the eye protection provided."

Both dragons gazed at a pedestal nearby and quickly took up the goggles, Razeth strapping them on while Xalanth simply held them in place. Perrath watched the apparatus operate, seemingly waiting for just the right moment.

"Now, I have prepared my calculations to the best of my ability. Using the resources provided and information given, I will now initiate the relocation. Cross your claws! Here goes nothing!"

The heat in the room intensified and the humming was so loud it was painful to even think. The light within the canister seemed to reach a fever pitch. Even the Avocati seemed to be drawn into such an intense spectacle.

Perrath grunted and lowered her opposite paw, hesitating for but a moment before pressing it against the neighboring panel. A loud shrill echoed throughout the chamber, the crystals spheres now moving so fast they were nothing but an azure blur.

Razeth took a step backwards as the light only grew more intense. Two beams of pure soul energy descended from above and below Arus. Just before they struck, the mechanical restraints keeping him in place were released.

Xalanth grimaced and held his breath, eyes wide as the energy beams collided right on the shadow colored drake's position. The resulting explosion of light and energy caused the floor to shake, both Razeth and Xalanth covering their eyes with the protective membrane of their wings. The only thing Raz swore she could make out was the sound of Perrath screaming.

The inside of the canister was fully enveloped in light as the procedure reached an obvious climax. A loud sound that could only be described as a miniature sonic boom broke loose. The resulting shock wave nearly forced Razeth off her paws, one of the nearby computer screens imploding and releasing heated sparks.

The light suddenly died down and the humming grew weaker. Instead of a constant reverberation it had settled into a more pulsing rhythm. Razeth removed the protective membrane from her eyesight, Xalanth having already done the same. Thankfully, the room itself had no visible windows, otherwise they all very well might have been shattered.

Her attention did not immediately fall upon the canister, but instead on Perrath. She was visibly shuddering and her body was nearly draped upon the screen she had been operating. The glistening sheen upon her cyan white scales was caused by a heavy sweat.

Razeth quickly made her way across the floor, reaching Perrath's position and resting one paw on her back. She was breathing like a freight train. There might have been a little bit more to the procedure then met the eye. Crystals were powerful sure, but sending something back in time had to take a more drastic toll then as was normal.

"Perrath! Perrath are you alright!?" asked Razeth firmly but with obvious sympathy. The draken didn't respond to her, the only motions being made were the result of heavy breathing accompanied by slightly raspy grunts.

"Perrath! Report." boomed Xalanth, removing the protective goggles.

Razz turned her attention towards the graphite drake with slight resentment, easily following victim to her own conflicted emotions.

"Look at her! Does she look ready to report anythi-!"

"Successful … trans …. transfer … Xalanth … " muttered Perrath, her body slowly starting to recover as her snout rose upwards with straining effort. The sweat was practically dripping from her membrane and scales, Razeth gazing down to notice that her paws were still firmly embedded against the panels, both of which were pulsing calmly.

The large drake gazed down at Perrath for several moments before turning his attention towards the now peaceful canister. Razeth growled to herself, removing her paw from Perrath's back and following his gaze.

The light was still bright, but it had settled to a point. The pulsing rhythm had continued, seemingly emanating from the soul crystals which were linked by a solid blue beam of energy. Where Arus had once been, was nothing but circular orb of life force. Everything seemed stable compared to what had just occurred.

Both Xalanth and Razeth investigated further, the draken still being slightly annoyed at the Legate's rather uncaring nature. Sure he treated Perrath differently, even in a loving way, but to brush her condition aside so quickly didn't sit right with her.

"Quite an amazing spectacle Legate, you are to be commended."

Xalanth turned his head towards the viewing monitor, once more remembering the Consul was still observing. Raz didn't register him, her eyes still drifting back and forth between the seemingly empty canister and Perrath's weakened frame.

"Thank you Consul, but the question still remains, did he reach his destination?"

Perrath's eyes perked upwards, paws still connected with the machine, her mind still adrift. Xalanth turned his attention towards her, moving with what seemed like urgency and excitement. "Perrath?"

She took a deep breath before making eye contact with Razeth, offering her only a small smile of thanks before addressing the Legate.

"I … I do believe we were successful, but I will not be able to get a full bearing on the situation until I've recovered."

Xalanth stared at her, annoyance on his face which quickly gave way to a sigh. "Very well, I trust you won't take long."

Razeth couldn't help but snarl, stepping between the drake and Perrath. "After all that, seriously? That's all you're going to say?"

Xalanth didn't seem to register the statement, simply returning his gaze towards the Consul's image on the viewing screen.

"You will have a full report soon Kalog. The operation has gone as expected thus far and I expect nothing but optimal results from this point forward."

The Consul seemingly nodded. "Very well Xalanth. I will leave this operation in your capable hands for now. Please ensure that a full report is made to my office by tomorrow's end."

Razeth held back a slight sneer as the Consul again turned towards her. "I trust you know how to handle this as well, until next time, Hail Praxus."

Xalanth motioned with his arm, Razeth painfully doing the same moments later to avoid incident. "Hail Praxus." they spoke together.

The monitor filled with static and the connection was broken. Xalanth released a deep exhale before turning towards Razeth, his eyes filled with anger.

"You forget yourself Optio, that will be the last time you will speak out without proper authorization. The next time you do, I swear I will have your wings sliced from their joints and what is left of you sent to the foundries."

Razeth felt a bead of sweat drip from her neck, only forcing an image of compliance as Xalanth moved straight at her, forcing her to sidestep to avoid being trampled. She watched as he made his way towards Perrath, his large frame hiding her from view, but she could tell he was comforting her in whatever manner he knew best.

Her snout lowered some. She was doing a very bad job of "blending with the background". She always had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions and speaking her mind. Honestly, she was rather surprised she hadn't been dragged off for some manner of re-education at this point.

"Forgive me, Legate. I spoke only out of concern."

Xalanth half turned, one of his eyes finding hers before nodding. "I know, I worry about her too, but it was necessary to maintain face with the Consul."

Perrath's voice seemed far away thanks to the thick bodice of Xalanth covering her, the large drake moving aside slightly, one of his paws resting on her shoulder.

Razeth saw Perrath's gentle gaze, a small smile being directed towards her. She couldn't help but return one of her own while carefully moving towards the pair. She really had acted in haste. Once she stood beside them, her gaze settled back towards the glowing canister.

"So then, where do you think he is?"

* * *

Countless gems of brightness flickered across the sky, two moons glistening and basking within the eternal chorus of beauty and tranquility. The evening winds were just starting to die off, signaling the arrival of soothing darkness. High above, the constellation of a dragon flashed out for all to see. It was a sight that was becoming far too familiar to this particular drake.

Violet orbs explored the vast expanse for some time, unable to truly comprehend the meaning of eternity at this point. The world was different, and yet still the same. Years had passed since that fateful war with Malefor, the Dark Master. Years had passed since he and his closest partner, the mistress of shadow Cynder, saved the world and restored balance to the realms. It seemed like so long ago, and yet, he was reliving the experiences every day.

Not that there hadn't been some manner of "excitement" or danger in this new world. Just because Malefor was gone didn't mean all was eternally going to be peaceful. The world changed drastically, and the species upon it along with it. Nothing was ever going to be perfect, and so, their struggle would always continue.

Regardless, he did come to miss the adventures. The pure adrenaline and thrill that came with a fight. The idea of taking on waves of Orcs and Grublins again. A showdown with a massive Golem from ages past within the burning core of Warfang. His best friends standing beside him against the greatest evil they had ever known.

His snout slowly turned, neck stretching as he let one eye settle back towards a large bowl within a grand chamber. It was there she rested. It had all been worth it to save her. Was it really the world he was so focused on during that particular moment? All had seemed lost to the ages. When the light overtook him and his powers grew to their height, only to have his mind drift away into a vast expanse of nothingness, those three words echoed through his soul.

 _I love you..._

"Cynder … " he whispered softly.

Perhaps she had heard him, as her frame slowly adjusted within the bowl, yet her eyes remained closed, an image of content about her features.

He smiled again before returning his attention to the world beyond. He was standing on a stone balcony which overlooked the vast Temple grounds. Things had changed quite a bit. The old Temple had been completely obliterated during the planets' resurrection, along with most of Warfang.

Ten years it had been, ten years of peace and relative stability. He was already twenty six at this point, but he knew it was but a drop of water in the river that was a dragons' life. They had already experienced so much, what more could there be to see? Granted, the world they had created was outputting its fair share of issues, mostly of a political nature. The Guardians had taken up roles as advisers and diplomats to help compensate.

Something had to be done to re-organize a chaotic landscape. When he and Cynder returned from some much earned time off, they found themselves thrust right back into the forefront of change.

While the Guardians would always do what they could to help the world and guide it, they knew that this new Age of the planet required fresh perspectives. Terrador greatly insisted he and Cynder become more active in the development of new societies and ideals.

After all, they had created this world, it was only right they lead it in some manner. That of course, came with all sorts of issues he never truly wished upon himself. Being a purple dragon definitely had advantages, everybody knew that, but it was not an easy life.

Within the first few weeks of being back, he and Cynder were both pushed to the brink by various hostilities between both new and old species. Due to all the continental changes, migrations had become very common. Species they never knew about began appearing, all in search of a new life.

The Lions were the first to arrive. A very proud and stubborn race indeed. They immediately came into conflict with the more peaceful and free minded Cheetahs. Spyro couldn't help but smile to himself. One of his best friends was heavily involved with the matter, and that made it all the more difficult to navigate.

In the end, a tentative agreement was reached by both sides, but mostly because neither truly wanted another war at this point and time. Either way, the Lion Prides would play a far greater role in the balance of power, this was obvious.

Then came the Wolf Packs. From the north they descended upon unsuspecting Mole colonies, pillaging anything that got in their way and carrying away the spoils to the darkened northern forests. Direct contact with them was not common, as they made a living being unreliable and unpredictable.

Of course, the Apes still resided in many parts of the world as well, though most crawled back into the dense forests and mountains after Gaul's defeat at his paws. The curse Malefor had placed upon them reverted upon his downfall, but the wounds still ran fresh and deep. Encounters with them were also rare, though the occasional raid took place every now and then.

Spyro sighed softly and leaned against the stone railing before him. Politics was never something he enjoyed, being much more action oriented at heart. These other species were the least of their concerns at this point and time.

Due to the numerous differences and moments of friction, it was decided by Spyro, the Guardians and some others to form a reactionary organization to help stabilize the world.

Thus, the Avalar Alliance was established. Obviously, the Guardians made up the bulk of the foundation, but it was not formed to simply be a platform servicing their own benefits. No, balance was required.

A ruling Council was also assembled in order to maintain proper relationships. At this point, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer and Spyro himself all served in positions. The Cheetahs and Moles were quick to support their efforts, thus forming the first coalition in what was dubbed: The New Age.

Hunter was elected to serve as the Cheetah representative, his connections with Spyro and the other dragons serving as more then a reasonable springboard.

Next was Sampson, a rather brilliant Mole engineer who had assisted in the defense of Warfang during Malefor's mad rush for power. While rather typical of his species, shy and nervous, he was exceptionally gifted with political wisdom and a sharp tongue. It didn't hurt that he also helped design and rebuild the Temple.

After that, well, things got a tad more complex. The wind picked up again, causing him to expand his wings a bit, letting the powerful breeze slide against his scales and membrane.

"Mmmm … that always hits the spot …"

His friend and brother by bond, Sparx, was also part of the Council, though his presence was very rarely needed. All creatures of the world deserved some manner of representation, at least if they were willing to be represented. Sparx may not be the wisest of all dragonflies, but he was typically fast to make friends and formed bonds with many various creatures of the forests. Thus, it was decided that he'd serve as a voice for them if the need ever arose.

"You should be resting." came a familiar voice from his rear.

Spyro turned his head slowly to see his mate had risen, her jade eyes deep and concerned. She had certainly grown over these last few years, as he had. Every day that passed she was more the image of the "terrifying" creature he had battled viciously within the depths of Convexity, but of course, lacked the psychotic murdering aspect she was known for at that time.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I was taken by other thoughts." responded Spyro with a light droop in his snout, dark rings evident around his eyes. Cynder moved closer to her mate, gazing down and then nudging her wing against his own softly, her neck arching downwards to eye level with him.

"You're exhausted Spyro, have you been having dreams again?" she asked with concern.

The purple drake sighed softly before releasing a small laugh, his snout rising to meet hers for but the briefest of moments. "I can't sneak anything past you can I?"

"You've never been able to."

"Fair enough," he chuckled, "They have been coming more frequently, it's the strangest thing. The last time they were this intense was …"

"During the War." she finished for him.

"Yeah, I never thought they'd be this aggressive again." he spoke in a hushed tone, his gaze turning back towards the moons above. Cynder flanked him, her tail lightly brushing against his own, causing a soft exhale to release from his throat.

"Will our fight ever truly be over? I know that Malefor is gone, but I can't help but shake the feeling that something else is stirring beneath the surface. Tell me I'm just being paranoid will you?"

She chuckled and let her flank press against his own. "I wouldn't stress to much about it. It's one of the things I have come to embrace about you, though you could do better at masking your intentions sometimes."

Spyro laughed in response, letting his left wing drape over her frame softly. "Yeah, I know, I still haven't quite got the hang of the political arena, but that's what I have you for."

She could only smirk to herself, arching her neck in such a way that it made her appear larger then him for once. "Oh yes, cloak and dagger has always been one of my strong points, perhaps I should start with Crastor … or maybe Iolaus. Now that Sparx isn't around to annoy me anymore-"

"Come now Cynder, you already know how much they **adore** you, that would not be reassuring to the Guardians. Poor Volteer would finally have a stroke."

"I don't think he would need my help for that," She shook her head, basking in the comfort she could only find with him. "Still, in all seriousness, it troubles me that they have been so hard headed about matters involving myself."

Spyro gazed at her with a sense of knowing and sadness. "I know, I've talked to them extensively about the subject. Volteer certainly has no qualms with it, but Cyril and Terrador are another matter entirely."

Cynder snorted and pulled away from him, clearly irritated by the subject at hand. "It's as if I never existed at all. The history books will read so much better if it was just Spyro who restored the world to order. Who would ever want to remember Cynder, the ebony beast who ripped flesh from bone for the sake of blood lust!"

Spyro mentally berated himself for letting the issue come forth, but it wasn't like it was a massive secret. They would have to talk about it at some point, putting it off almost always made it worse.

"It's not that at all Cynder, not when it comes to the Guardians. They all trust you with their lives, but **they** are not the issue and you know it." he responded firmly.

Cynder turned on him, still clearly irritated, but his violet orbs immediately caused her anger to melt away, though disappointment lingered. "I … I know Spyro. I'm sorry. It's just … I wasn't ready to throw myself right back into things like this. The murderer … the soulless terror-"

"Cynder," Spyro whispered softly, his snout finding hers' before rubbing his neck along her own, warm chest plates pressing against his mate. "We have to be strong. As much as I wish we could have remained in retirement for the rest of our years, the fact remains that we are here now. This world needs us as much as we need it. We can only do the best we can for each other and those we care about."

Cynder sighed and melted to the embrace. These moments were always strange to her. In public, the last thing she'd want to do is make herself so bare, her feelings known to any casting a stray eye her direction. They were both more then use to keeping up appearances, and they made sure to make up for it whenever they had some privacy.

"You're right … of course you're right."

Spyro turned from her with a bemused expression upon his snout. "Oh, by the stars themselves, I wish I could hear those words forever."

She only smirked to herself before smacking the back of his skull with her wing knuckle. "So sorry, but you shouldn't get use to it. You'll have to settle for an 'I love you'."

Spyro grunted before rubbing his head, smiling to the words and licking her cheek quickly. "Of course dear, when have I ever not settled for those words?"

"Well, if you ever don't, you'll find my tail on your backside faster then you can say Arborick."

"Duly noted, but now, I think we should get back to bed. We have an important meeting tomorrow." stated Spyro.

Cynder took in a deep breath before nodding, slowly turning away and making her way beneath the archway, her tail swaying in a certain manner that only Spyro knew the meaning of. Half smirking to himself, he stood his ground, prompting her to gaze over her shoulder.

"Well? You just gonna stand there with that stupid look on your face?"

Spyro shook his snout some and laughed before spreading his wings a bit, the membrane stretching and yearning for freedom.

"I will join you soon Cyn, I'm just gonna take a quick flight, I won't be long. Promise."

Cynder huffed and half smiled, shaking her head as she proceed back into their chambers. "Oh, fine then. Make sure you don't tire yourself out too much, you'll need it when you get back."

A heavy blush followed by a chill started crawling up his limbs. She was always good at getting beneath his scales that way. Smiling as she returned to the bowl, he turned his attention to the edge of the balcony, perching his strong front limbs on the stone railing as his wings extended. Giving a light grunt, he launched himself forward, going headlong into a dive towards the ground, extending his powerful wings outward and propelling himself into the cool night air.

Cynder watched him take off, her frame lowering into the bowl moments later. The look of content that was previously on her snout returned, jade eyes slowly closing as she took a deep breath. "That drake always knows how to keep me sane."

* * *

A crimson drake of fantastic build made his way down the cobbled stones. His muscular body and seemingly dignified bearing made for a spectacular sight, though further inspection perhaps suggested a more cruel nature.

Sharp, hooked barbs lined their way down his spine, capped off with a vicious, serrated sickle like tail blade. His skull featured another large horn protruding straight upwards, then curving forward in a violent manner. Two smaller curved horns flanked this one on his temples. His fierce looking gaze was punctuated by silver like metallic eyes.

"Screw you Terradon. First day back and you immediately regulate me to pointless night patrols. I should have guessed as much." he muttered to himself, one of his claws screeching across the cobblestone path.

His attention was turned upwards moments later, a shadow quickly bolting across his vision thanks to the light of the moons above. He didn't bother raising his guard, being more then aware of who it was.

"A nice night, wouldn't you agree Scorch?"

The crimson dragon turned his gaze up to see the **noble** purple dragon of legend gazing back at him with a stupid smirk, his wings powerfully motioning to keep him aloft.

"Oh yeah, it's wonderful. I wish I could take the time to really enjoy myself, but unlike some drakes around here, I'm not gifted special exceptions." he responded bitterly, turning his gaze from Spyro and proceeding down the path.

He heard what seemed to be some manner of obscenity muttered behind him before a rush of wind signaled a physical presence beside him, Spyro having landed and begun striding alongside.

Scorch was indeed a physical specimen. He had been living with the Guardians at the Temple for as long as Spyro could remember. Certainly ever since the formation of the new world and the Alliance itself. He wore the typical armor of his station, strong shoulder plates that were decorated with red gems, along with forearm bracelets. His helmet was made of the same material and covered all but his snout, eyes and horns.

The chain across his neck bore his rank insignia within the Alliance: Sub-Guardian. This was represented by a diamond like pendant with two gemstones, one blue and the other yellow positioned on the horizontal axis of the diamond.

Spyro, being off duty, was not wearing any of his attire at this time of night. As a result, he almost looked pathetic next to the adorned drake. He was slightly larger then Spyro was, though both were close to the same age. Scorch was well known for his fitness, but that really wasn't his greatest strength. Either way, he was never the easiest to get along with and his looks didn't help.

"Is there a reason you're deciding to bother me right now? Want to rub it in a bit? I have an idea! Go find Terradon, I'm sure the two of you can generate one decent idea if you work together." growled Scorch in contempt, Spyro simply chuckling and rolling his eyes.

"You know Scorch, did you ever think that you might be a full fledged Guardian by now if you just adjusted your approach to conversation a bit?"

The crimson drake just huffed and turned to face his counterpart. "Did you ever think you wouldn't be able to run around doing whatever you'd like if your scales weren't purple?"

Spyro just stopped and let his gaze bore right back into him. Conversation with Scorch was bad enough under normal circumstances, but it was quite clear that he was in a special kind of mood tonight.

"We have quite an event tomorrow, I recommend you finish your patrol as quick as possible and get some rest." spoke Spyro softly, not getting riled up.

Scorch just snickered and turned his attention forward once again. "Yeah, some new diplomat wandering through again, can't wait to see how much this one complains."

"Well, it's kinda their job to complain. It's our job to make sure they won't complain even worse."

"They should just be left to fend for themselves. All we're doing is delaying the inevitable. Eventually Spyro, whether you like it or not, they will be at each others throats and you know it." replied Scorch gruffly.

The purple drake sighed and shook his head. "Whether it's inevitable or not is irrelevant Scorch, it is our duty and the duty of the Alliance itself to maintain some semblance of order and progress. If there is even the smallest chance we can avoid the pointless sacrifice of lives, we need to do all we can to honor it."

Scorch just stared at him and scoffed. "You keep thinking that, we'll most likely see sooner rather then later. Until then, shouldn't you be getting back to your seductress?"

Spyro's face became far darker then usual, never being particularly fond of Cynder's various nicknames being used in such manners. Nevertheless, it wasn't worth coming to blows over.

"Good night Scorch."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful evening. Maybe in the morning you can entertain us all with greater detai-"

A strong burst of wind suddenly erupted from the ground around the pair of drakes, Spyro immediately reacting in a pro-active manner, raising his wings in a defensive shielding. Scorch gave a small roar of surprise before feeling his legs give out from under him, the ground shifting somewhat as he tumbled against one of the Temple's stone walls.

Spyro felt his eyeridges raise as he held his ground, the energy in the air being quite familiar to him, but he hadn't experienced it for some years. Electricity cackled through the night sky, bursts of pent up energy starting to release as the ground next to Spyro started giving way, causing him to lose footing as he started sliding downwards.

"What …. what is this …?" he questioned himself in surprise before there was a sudden burst of raw power, Spyro barely being able to shield himself with a wall of rock. Though this helped blunt the impact, it was still too immense. The purple howled out as pieces of broken stone and electric currents slammed against his scales, launching him backwards violently, his trajectory ending against one of the massive tree trunks stretching skyward.

The great oak shook violently, the bark cracking as Spyro's body slid downwards, a pained groan leaving his muzzle as he hit the ground, one of his wings clearly snapped in a manner that was unnatural to common bone structure, various other small lacerations lining his scales.

Massive amounts of energy quickly dissipated into the once again calm night. A ten foot deep crater was now formed in the epicenter of the explosion, dust kicked up in heaps.

Scorch grunted and started to lift his frame from the ground, noticing that several leaves were dropping from above, finally settling from what just transpired.

"Fuck me … what was that?" he growled before shaking his head roughly. It felt like he was just bowled over by a full blooded dreadwing.

Regaining his bearings, Scorch coughed before turning his attention to his right, noticing the now limp form of Spyro crumpled against the base of one of the great oak.

"Wow, really did a number on you huh mighty one …" he chuckled amusingly before leaning down beside the purple. He grunted before reaching into one of the satchels attached to his breast plate, pulling out a red life crystal and pressing it against Spyro's scales. His wounds were a tad more severe then a typical bruise it seemed.

Scorch turned towards the crater that had formed earlier, exhaling and checking on Spyro once more before lifting his snout and releasing a massive ball of fire into the sky, the orb erupting after a few seconds. Hopefully, they would respond promptly this time around.

The crimson drake proceeded towards the edge of the crater, small pieces of earth still breaking lose as dust was just now starting to calm. He was taken by surprise as a figure started taking shape.

"That's far enough, stop where you are or I'll make sure you're nothing but ashes!"

There wasn't any verbal response, though he could tell the figure hadn't moved. Growling to himself, he grew impatient. Lifting his front limbs, he brought them down upon the ground, letting his frustration serve as his power.

The resulting tidal wave of flame blew away what dust remained, while also serving to light several of the nearby trees on fire. Huffing to himself, the drake only turned his attention down, eyes boring into the strange sight before him.

A dragon, an unfamiliar dragon at that. His scales were a deep shade of shadow, eyes a visage of sapphire. Scorch was very rarely at a loss for words, or intimidated, but the sight of the strange runes against his scales caused a small wave of uncertainty to overtake him.

The shadowy drake's eyes were wide with a hint of confusion. Slowly, one of his limbs started to lift. Scorch wasted no time and released an intense blast of fire from his snout, coming within centimeters of the drake's scales.

"Don't move, whoever you are. Things are not about to get any easier for you **friend** , so don't push it!"

The mysterious drake's eyes turned upwards, looking straight back at Scorch as a frown formed on his snout, displaying sharp teeth. "I'm sorry I don't underst-"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. No worries though, you'll get a reality check pretty soon." bellowed Scorch as his eyes once more drifted towards Spyro's weakened frame, the sound of shuffling claws getting louder behind him as well as several non-coherent voices.

Scorch glared directly down at the drake and smirked softly, his sharp silver eyes glimmering. "For attempted murder of Spyro, Hero of the Realms, you may consider yourself a prisoner of the Avalar Alliance."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year to all out there! Here is to a good 2017! Here is the introduction of another of my older characters, Scorch. Also the melding begins between these two different periods of history.

 **My Characters:** Arus, Xalanth, Razeth, Perrath, Scorch, Kalog


	3. Chapter 2: Variance

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Variance**

"So he just appeared? Out of thin air?" asked a draken of elegant bearing.

Her scales bore an intense orange hue about them and her yellow eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Two elongated horns stretched upwards and curved forward from the rear of her skull, the pattern repeating down the back of her neck. Various, spade shaped barbs were patterned down her spine, tail capped with a honed, flame-like blade. She appeared fit, but certainly leaned towards a more alluring feminine build. Her most interesting featured, however, was the symbol embedded upon her forehead.

"That's right, the only thing they found afterward was a huge crater. Well, that and Spyro's body pinned against a tree." responded a drake of well-built proportions.

His scales were a hue of burnt umber and his irises stone gray. His body was well muscled and limbs toned, an epitome of constant drilling and exercises. Two sturdy horns extended out from his skull horizontally and curved forward, while the top of his head was lined with a mohawk composed of sharpened obsidian. The pattern continued down his back, breaking at some points, but ending with a thick, mace-oriented tail cap.

Both wore their own manner of stylistic armors, though Terradon's leaned more towards a heavier variance of shock armor as opposed to Solarana's lighter leather braces. The jeweled stones gracing the chains upon their necks gleamed in the rich embrace of the afternoon sun.

"Well, I've certainly seen my fair share of exotic magics, but according to Scorch, it was an attempt on Spyro's life." she replied, the duo currently climbing an immense set of stone steps towards the central council chambers.

"Scorch is always eager to spur on some manner of violent altercation. There is a reason I put him on the night patrols after all. He was always looking to pick fights for the most asinine of reasons. It was the only way to keep him from bashing in another recruits' snout." He snorted in annoyance.

She smirked a bit, her hips and tail swaying behind her in a manner obviously meant to draw attention. The drake chuckled to himself as one of the oncoming Cadets found his gaze distracted; tripping over his own paws a moment later to the chorus of crashing limbs and armor.

He only sighed, "Really Solarana, you tease them enough. I would have thought they'd catch wind of your tricks and games by now."

She smirked and raised her head upwards, striking a feigning pose of innocence. "What? Girls need attention sometimes. Not my fault if they are so easily duped. Perhaps Flame should do a better job teaching them to focus at the Academy."

He only rolled his eyes and watched as the now flustered drake Cadet pulled himself up and make a hasty exit. "I hope you never unleash the full power of your charms on me."

The draken gave him a daring look before letting her orbs trace up and down his frame. "Well, you do look quite handsome all dressed up in your armor Terradon. Your grandfather would be proud." She smirked and continued up the steps, the seething sunlight beating down upon their frames.

The drake made sure she wasn't looking before a blatant smirk of silliness found his snout. Solarana loved to tease just about any male she met, but those who knew her better learned not to judge by these toying compliments.

He quickened his pace, wanting to reach the council chambers as soon as possible. Last night's event had the entire Temple in a flurry of activity. Various scribes and messengers were already taking flight to numerous destinations. An attack on someone like Spyro could cause severe consequences in this political climate, much like a stone disrupting an undisturbed ponds' surface.

Solarana reached the apex just moments before Terradon, her eyes quickly snapping to the nearest Corpsman, the unlucky individual being a timid looking cheetah. Terradon just mused as she started barking various demands for up to the minute details on anything of relevance.

The drake simply moved forward, stepping between two massive pillars carved in the visage of noble dragon ancestors, their wings stretching upon high to support the majestic structure. The moles were truly gifted architects. After the war with Malefor ended and the world was reborn, they were quick to honor their "saviors" by aiding to construct an even grander Temple then before.

He couldn't help but draw a great sense of irony from this decision. The world had just been freed from a tyrant of unbelievable cruelty, and they'd immediately rushed to proclaim new masters of a sort. He shook the idea from his mind and remembered that the situation had completely reversed.

This was an Alliance, and while dragons certainly were seen as the de facto leaders, in truth it was designed to encourage universal cooperation and good will. Of course, that was the initial idea.

As dragons, it was considered a duty to remember their obligation to all creatures of this world. Their power was their curse, and they had to mentally prepare themselves to control that burden, less they end up no better than drakes like Malefor.

While Malefor was unique in the way only a purple dragon could be, it was in the blood of all drakes and drakens to naturally behave as an apex species. They were powerful in both physical and magical aspects thus were greatly susceptible to darker emotions such as arrogance or hubris.

He continued forward, four more Corpsman saluting him and then proceeding to open a large set of iron double-doors. Terradon stepped in, the flurry of activity before him rather breath taking.

The noble and proud Cyril was currently deep in some manner of disagreement with Volteer, the two Guardians standing off on the opposite of the great bowl that endowed the room. The building was by design a massive rotunda, thus it made the perfect spot to hold assemblies. Four sets of stairs descended downwards into the arena, splitting various pews that were designed for dignitaries or special visitors. At the bottom, the circular speaking area was further divided up by eight podiums, each lining the sphere-shaped platform.

It was certainly a massive room, and it was clearly designed to hold far more then it currently did. Terradon proceeded down the steps, his eyes taking note of Hunter, the wily cheetah standing stoically and taking mental notes of anything he observed. Further down towards the center, was Terrador. The massive Earth Guardian was well known to him, as he was kin. He was currently speaking at length with Sampson: Counselor of the Moles, Hamzah: Representative of the Zuberi Pride, and Crastor.

Terradon stopped short of the group, clearly not wanting any part in what was currently stirring. Crastor was also a member of the Council, but served mostly as a stand in for the real representative to Warfang. Needless to say, his presence wasn't willingly desired.

The city of Warfang itself was heavily rebuilt after the war ended. Moles were proud of their work and only ever sought to improve it as true testament to their resilience. However, the city also was home to many other species, dragons heavy among them.

Self-Government wasn't possible in such a flurry of events, and so, one of the more junior Guardians was elected to take up position as Magistrate of Warfang.

That was nearly four years ago, and it was a topic of heavy debate at the time. In the end, Cyril vouched for one of his brothers in element to take up the newly minted mantle. His name was Zacharah: an ice drake of exceptional ability and knowledge. It was once rumored that his thirst for reading was so great that he demanded the Temple library as his personal chambers.

Terradon leaned against one of the large stone podiums that circled the oration pavilion. The only one thus far visibly noticing his presence being his grandfather, the large Elder Guardian having nodded softly in his direction. Taking consideration of his stealthy advantage, the studious drake focused on observing Crastor.

He was a drake getting along in years, his grayish colored scales being lined with various cracks and notable disfigurements. Once Zacharah took up residence in Warfang, he'd selected Crastor to be his direct representative to the Council, as the Guardian found himself too "busy" to make prompt trips back to the gatherings.

The wind dragon noticed Terradon's stares, and only returned them with a slight sneer before returning to the arguments at hand. One thing was for sure: he and Scorch might very well get along splendidly.

The younger drake let his eyes continue to wander, Solarana finally starting to make her way into the bowl, flanked by the same poor scribe she corralled earlier. This only caught his attention for the briefest of moments, as he felt something bump into his flank.

"Oh, sorry about that Terradon, I wasn't watching my step." spoke a noticeably smaller mustard hued drake. He was the spitting image of a certain nearby Guardian, and Terradon offered a half-smile before nodding.

"Don't worry about it Iolaus, I'm sure I won't be the first one." responded Terradon before gazing out at the bustling scene, more Cadets and Corpsman starting to enter the rotunda.

The electric graced drake snickered and followed his friend's eyesight, a rather hefty looking book dangling from his side; attached by virtue of a leather strap hooked upon one of his spines. "Yeah, gonna be far more hectic then preferable … and we haven't even received the new representative yet."

Terradon had forgotten all about that. He was supposed to be organizing a detachment to greet the new arrival by mid-day. Safe to say, he could afford to wait a little bit longer. "Yeah … we haven't had any direct contact with the water drakes for a long time, I'm not exactly sure on how best to handle such an event."

"Certainly couldn't be worse then what happened yesterday." replied Iolaus. Terradon could only huff and step past him.

"Don't ever say that, bad luck and all," he muttered back before a thought quickly crossed his mind. "Have you seen her?"

Iolaus shook his head slowly. "No … nobody has yet. Nor do I think they desire to."

As if on cue a deep shadow enveloped the doorway, the intensity of which causing several of the Cadet guards to slump backwards in fear. It moved quickly, sliding down the stairs like water over rock before pouring into the center of the chamber, everyone in the area stepping back in rapid shock or foreboding acceptance.

The dark pool swirled for several moments before a lightning quick draken burst forth from the ground, causing a shower of darkened orbs to rain over a silent audience. When she landed, the rage in her eyes was paralyzing. Terradon couldn't help but lower his snout in the presence of such a spectacle of raw frustration. The Guardians made no movements, nor did any of the other council members, the only one who seemed completely unfazed was Hunter, the cool feline just leaning back against his podium and crossing his arms.

Cynder turned her head quickly, finding Terrador's gaze and wasting no time in closing the gap, causing the previous conversation goers to give ground. Her neck fully arched as she nearly met the Elder Guardian snout to snout, tail twitching in obvious anger.

"Where is it?" she asked vehemently.

Terrador made no visual movement and just blinked, obviously picking over his response wisely.

"It?"

Cynder snarled before letting her wings expand outwards, nearly knocking Sampson and Crastor over. " **IT!** Or **HIM!** Whichever you prefer, I don't care, but where?"

Terradon felt Solarana's presence at this side, Iolaus having shrunk back some as if attempting to gain position for a quick get away.

"He is currently being held in the barracks until we have further details about what happened." stated the green Guardian firmly, his emerald eyes locked with raging orbs of jade.

"Oh? Well, then I will have to pay him a **visit** mys-"

"You will do no such thing at this time." he rebuked in stone absoluteness, causing Cynder's eyes to widen as she lowered her frame as if preparing to pounce.

"He must answer for this."

"What makes you think he will not?"

Cynder growled again before letting her wings fold back against her flanks, doing the best she could to control her rage in such a public scenario.

"I understand your frustration Cynder," interjected Cyril, the bluish ice dragon coming around opposite Terrador's position. "It is … an act of utmost curiosity indeed. However, we cannot employ such rash actions upon so little facts. The only other witness to the event was Scorch, and we all know of his habit to … inflame an incident."

Terrador nodded to his counterpart's words, orbs once more falling back to Cynder as Volteer joined the congregation. "FactsFactsFacts my dearCynder. Hemustbestuided and observed,wemayneverhave suchanopportunity again!"

Cynder shook her head in annoyance before finally relenting, her frame relaxing slightly before she snorted. "Fine, have it your way, but if this is ever revealed to be deliberate in any manner, nobody … I mean nobody will touch him … but me."

Her voice was laced with a certain venom only she could produce when angered. It was a sight that had become much rarer, but that was when Spyro wasn't laying in a freshly wounded state.

Terradon took the opportunity to step forward, his calm stone-gray eyes meeting Cynder's and offering a confident smile.

"He's my friend Cynder, I promise we will get to the bottom of it. I won't rest until the truth is found."

Terrador hummed in approval of his grandson's words, releasing a heavy sigh before using the lull to change the subject.

"We have another matter entirely to worry about this day. No doubt, the water dragon representative will be arriving within the hour. We need to prepare accordingly."

His gaze fell back to Terradon, Solarana coughing before addressing the Guardians. "All preparations have been made in terms of hospitality, but I believe the security detail has yet to be assembled."

"Very well then. Your responsibility, Terradon. I believe it would be for the best if you included Scorch in your party." commanded Cyril.

Terradon let an eyeridge raise in surprise, his limbs getting stiff at such a suggestion. "Are you sure that is wise? You all know how he is, it may not be the best for a favorable impression."

His grandfather released another hefty sigh before one of the various Scribes called for his attention, forcing him to a quick notion of approval. "He does have his ways, but he's also the best we have in terms of protection-"

"Is he now?" interjected Terradon with an obviously prideful tone. Solarana and Iolaus chuckled to themselves.

"Well, you will not be staying here for long if I recall. It would be wise to ensure there is adequate protection for when you're recalled to the Academy." retorted Terrador, his attention already diverted.

His grandson released a grunt of annoyance before nodding in compliance. "Very well, I will meet with him at once to discuss the issue. Is he with the … accused?"

Cynder's eyes perked up at the mention of the new arrival, her anger slowly starting to be enveloped by curiosity like many of the others. Hunter removed himself from his statue-like pose to respond.

"Yes, I'm sure that he's been having a grand old time trying to **break** him."

Terradon pushed aside any such notions and proceeded back towards the stairs. "Alright, I'll go and have a look at just what we are dealing with then. If he isn't already beaten to a pulp."

Hunter took stride beside him, sharp blue eyes being sure to avoid the intense gaze of a certain nearby lion ambassador. "I think I shall accompany you, I'm not, as of yet, quite in the mood for politics."

The umber dragon nodded and half-smirked. He and Hunter were very aligned in this manner of thinking. They didn't really prefer having to take part in discussions and verbal maneuvering, being much more inclined to pursue physical action rather then debate in circles.

Solarana slowly made her way towards Cynder, both drakens watching the two depart from the council chamber with hints of envy. The ebony draken huffed before turning on claw, already having had enough of daily appearances.

"I'm surprised Cynder! That was an impressive display of control on your part. We'll make an ambassador out of you yet." chirped Solarana with feigned humor.

Cynder made no movement to face her, instead letting the barb of her tail click against the stone floor. "Spare me, I only did what was necessary given the current situation. This is an arena more suited for those who prefer masking themselves in schemes. While I may control the shadows, I do not desire to permanently reside in them."

Solarana narrowed her eyes somewhat, feeling the jade orbs of Cynder meet her own for but a brief moment. "Be that as it may … how's Spyro?"

Cynder closed her eyes and sighed. "As far as I've been told, he will make a full recovery. Most of the serious damage was to his wing. It will be some time before he'll be able to take flight."

"We all know how tough he is, and Ember has taught the healers well. He'll be back to his old self in no time!" stated Iolaus with exuberance.

Solarana eyed him before giving a small nod, Cynder offering up her own smile to the younger drake. "Thank you Iolaus, I would expect nothing less from Spyro either, but if you'll excuse me, I think it's best if I remain at his side."

Both dragons nodded and bowed in slight submission. While Cynder was not directly acknowledged as part of the Council itself, she none the less bore the title of Guardian and Hero of the Realms, much like Spyro. This decision was met with quite a flurry of anger and hesitance. After all, she was still responsible for many heinous actions in the recent past. Such events would not be easy to forget for many residing upon the world.

Cynder paid her respects to the Guardians and other dignitaries, some responding better than others, before proceeding out of the chamber, content to return to her mates' side.

A strong and proud lion, bearing a tunic of white and red crossed his arms. A highly decorative sash crossed his chest, along with a thick leathery belt wrapping his waist. His mane was evident, but not nearly as large as most male lions.

"I am still not comfortable with that … creature." he spoke gruffly. All three Guardians looked to him, Sampson also half nodding while swallowing abruptly.

"While I can agree with you to a point, Cynder has more than made up for her past actions. Without her, odds are we wouldn't be here today. So, I would show her some manner of respect in that regard." replied Cyril, his noble shoulders rolling back to make himself appear grander.

Volteer snickered somewhat while Terrador huffed to himself. The feline didn't seem phased by the defense and crossed his arms even tighter. " **You** may be comfortable with her in that regard, but the Harbinger of Darkness is only known in one way to my Pride. I myself only see her as the winged terror that descended from on high to disembowel an entire colony with her own fangs."

The Guardians made no further comments, knowing that he'd done nothing more then provide solid facts. The mole, Sampson, removed the helmet from his baldish head, rubbing it with his paw before mustering a cautious retort.

"She has caused much harm to my own kin as well, but … there is no doubt in our minds that she resents her actions and was not herself. What more do you wish her to prove?"

The lion sneered at the smaller creature, forcing Sampson to immediately take a defensive posture. "She still needs to prove **everything** for us. For all we know, she's still secretly in allegiance with the dark powers."

"Enough Hamzah!" bellowed Terrador. Everyone ceased speaking immediately and submitted themselves to his commanding aura. "There will be a time and place to have a conversation about this issue, but it isn't today. Until then, don't forget that you are still our guest here. The Lion Prides have not yet been admitted to the Alliance."

Hamzah could only repress a snarl and bite his tongue, knowing the powerful drake did have a point. The lion's fur bristled before smirking to himself, powerful jaws mustering a response. "As you wish, but take care not to forget, **noble** Guardians, we may or may not decide to even take part in your little confederation. You would be wise to remember our needs before servicing your own!"

With that, the lion departed, various eyes following as he did so. Sampson rubbed his brow before staring back up at Terrador. "You will have to consider everything carefully with them, I've never met such a stubborn species before."

The impatient Guardian nodded roughly before rolling his shoulders, wings shaking out a cramp. "Yes, it has become a growing hindrance indeed, but enough of that. It is time to prepare for the arrival of our new dignitary."

* * *

Another clenched fist made contact with the drake's jaw, forcing him back against a chiseled stone wall. He could have sworn he tasted blood, but the mind had an interesting way of playing tricks in situations of unintended intensity.

The crimson drake shook his paw again, growling to himself before letting his wing knuckle lift his targets' chin. "I will admit, you are one freaking stubborn bastard, but surely you know that there is no escape for you at this point. Better you let us know everything up front and possibly avoid **far** worse."

Arus only shook his head and coughed, scales slightly bruised in certain spots as his gaze turned upwards, mind ablaze with confusion. "I … I don't know what to tell you, but even if I did, I probably wouldn't."

"Oh no? In that case you're just plain stupid, I could do this all day if it would make you feel better." snarled Scorch in response before slashing his claws across the shadowy drake's snout, forcing a pained yelp as the scales split and rapidly reddened.

Scorch could feel his anger beginning to congregate, and the Cadets behind him made a point of standing further back to avoid potential injuries. "You idiotic fool. You nearly killed perhaps the most famous dragon in our history last night and all you can do is sit there and make snide remarks. You're not helping yourself one bit."

Arus could only chuckle, body still not fully recovered from the transport that he remained tragically unaware of. "I don't think you're helping yourself either … each strike you make is getting weaker and weaker. Might want to save face with those cronies behind you and save yourself some embarrassment."

The crimson drake snarled and released his hold on the prisoners' jaw, Arus's snout slumping downwards before Scorch turned towards one of the Cadets, the smaller drake's eyes wide and slightly panicked by the motion.

"You! Do you think I'm weak?"

"Wha … no, no of course not Sub-Guardian." he replied sheepishly. A furious Scorch seemed unconvinced and gazed towards the other Cadet, this one being a cheetah.

"And you? I could have sworn I heard a scoff."

The cheetah was saved from responding by Arus coughing roughly, a weak chuckle following. "Wow, you really are paranoid. I bet you're the life of a party around here."

Scorch turned angrily and slammed Arus against the hard stones with his wings, the weakened drake being unable to offer up any resistance. "I swear, you will come to regret that comment. I can only hope the Guardians rule in favor of execution ... and even if they don't, that still won't save you from me."

Arus made no movements and just kept the same stubborn expression about his snout, though he continued to egg on his aggressor with the occasional half-smirk and grin.

"Scorch, that's enough!" bellowed an adamant voice the callous drake resented more than most. Cruel eyes peered backwards, eying the newly arrived umber drake. Within moments, he released the hold on Arus, letting the crippled drake slump to the tiled floor.

"Ah, Terradon, so nice of you to grace me with your presence. And Hunter also! Have you been interrupted from your beauty sleep?"

Terradon only exhaled while Hunter ignored the comment completely, stepping past Scorch despite a protesting snarl. The cheetah's eyes fell upon the roughed up body of Arus, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment in Scorch's version of "hospitality".

"So … is this what your idea of proper interrogation is?" asked the perturbed feline with a fierce glare. Scorch scoffed before returning his gaze to Terradon.

"What do you want now? Was my report once again not up to your expectations?" asked the crimson drake with dripping sarcasm.

Terradon blinked before stepping forward as well, settling just opposite of Hunter to investigate the 'murderer'. If anyone was truly guilty of such a crime they would have been contained in the dungeons, but since no official evidence had been submitted, the barracks was suitable on short notice. The room was meant to serve as mess hall for the facility; perhaps not the most suitable of locations for an unhinged dragon.

"Your report was more than satisfactory Scorch, but despite your testimony we don't have any other witnesses or descriptions about what occurred. The only other who would have input is Spyro, and we don't know how long he'll be recovering." said Terradon.

Scorch huffed and stepped between the pair, his frame larger than that of his counterpart, but roughly equal on terms of muscle mass. "Can't take my word for it, can you?"

"We do take your word," added Hunter, "But we are also more than aware that testimony in such a dire action would be better if provided by more than one source. That, and we all know quite well you have a habit of jumping to extremes."

The crimson drake frowned before shrugging, turning his eyes back to the 'accused'. "Well, if you think you can find out anything more than that, good luck. I've been attempting to loosen his tongue for hours and still haven't gotten anything more than a name."

"Is that right? Well, perhaps he will respond better to a more … evolved form of questioning." rebuked Terradon with a slightly smug gaze, though Scorch made no response.

Hunter slowly approached the sore drake and leaned down on one knee, his hood keeping most of his features in darkness. It was certainly a most curious sight to any onlooker, as the crack cheetah appeared out of place in the company of the larger winged serpents. "So, you have a name then yes?"

The drake coughed before lifting himself to his claws, sapphire eyes finding Hunter's. "Name? Yes, I'm … Arus."

The cheetah nodded in acknowledgment before raising his paws, grasping the edges of his hood and lowering it to reveal his sharp feline muzzle, blue eyes firm but relaxed. "I see, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Arus. I must apologize for your treatment thus far. Some within our organization have a more impatient approach in dealing with surprising situations."

Arus couldn't help but chuckle as Scorch frowned again. Terradon took the opportunity to move closer as well, extending one of his wing knuckles towards the oppressed drake.

"My name is Terradon, and this is Hunter. You are a guest of the Avalar Alliance."

Arus stared at the knuckle for a time, not exactly understanding what this "alliance" was and where he might really be, but something told him that this was genuine. Repeating the motion, he brought his knuckle up and bumped it with the umber drakes', Terradon despairing as drops of blood descended from the union.

Terradon also took notice of the runes that were decorating Arus's frame, tilting his head some before eying Hunter, the cheetah having already done the same. "Well, I too would like to offer an apology. Scorch means well … just has a more … 'passive aggressive' outlook."

Arus raised his eyeridges and looked towards his tormentor for the last few hours. He wasn't expecting much from this place simply based upon the short sampling, but these two started to put those worries to rest. Scorch only sneered at him, his crimson frame starting to turn towards the exiting archway.

"I'll be outside, this is boring me."

Terradon and Hunter watched the abrupt exit before the cheetah returned his attention to Arus, leaning on his knee at this point as Terradon rested back on his haunches.

"Now Arus," started Hunter, "I'm sure that Scorch has made you aware of what happened last night. According to him: you caused some manner of elemental explosion that resulted in the wounds to Spyro."

Arus narrowed his eyes slowly, desperately seeking answers for himself. "Explosion … Spyro? I'm sorry but who is Spyro?" he asked in despair.

Hunter and Terradon eyed each other alarmingly. Who was Spyro? The odds of there being anyone on the planet this unfamiliar with the name was next to non-existent. The cheetah took a deep breath and then focused on Arus with intensity.

"Spyro, the purple dragon and savior of our planet. Defender of the Realms and ambassador of peace."

Terradon continued, "You mean to say you've never heard of him?"

Arus just sneered in frustration, his limbs still weakened and starting to give out as he fended off collapse. The frustration was clearly mounting on his features. "I've … I don't know. None of this is familiar to me … I simply don't understand … nor have any answers…. truly …."

The dark drake's response caused Terradon to rub his head, Hunter keeping his eyes fixed on every movement Arus initiated.

He continued, "That other dragon … Scorch, he's been asking me all night about who I am, what my motives were … where I'm from … but-"

"You don't have any memory of it?" finished Hunter.

Arus gazed up at the cheetah and sighed in defeat before nodding. "All I can remember … is Arus, my name. Nothing before that, I certainly don't remember an explosion or hurting anyone. The first thing I remember is that prick of a drake launching a fireball at me and accusing me of blatant murder!"

The pair of Alliance officials were at a loss. Hunter made it one of his personal goals to learn how to read others through actions, but he was having difficulty pinning this one down. Terradon was more frustrated then the cat, as he'd promised Cynder that he would uncover the culprit.

"I see, well, this complicates things. The Council will no doubt want to interrogate you themselves." said Hunter, standing up as he did so. Terradon nodded begrudgingly before beginning to attend to the misplaced chairs and stools lingering nearby.

"Yeah … since Scorch is the only one who has spoken about the incident, a lot will depend on Spyro when he recovers," replied the umber drake before turning to Arus. "Until that time, more appropriate accommodations will be made for you here at the Temple. You're guilty of nothing until the Council rules … so you have the right to our hospitality."

Arus took a short breath and tilted his snout. In less than twelve hours he had experienced being accused of murder, beaten like a grotesque rug, subject to intense bouts of amnesia and was now being offered full benefits to their facility. Unfortunately, there was going to still be some manner of trial involved, so he refused let his hopes rise any higher.

"I … I gladly accept. I truly hope I haven't caused some manner of great disturbance." he replied in dire seriousness. He may not remember where he came from, but he would always recall who he truly was at heart.

"Good. Terradon, will you assign him quarters?" asked Hunter, locking his arms behind his back. The earth drake nodded and offered up a friendly smile; imploring the atmosphere of the room to shift for the better.

"Of course, it shouldn't take long at all, but it might be difficult to get him through the Temple without drawing unwanted attention."

Arus only laughed and forced himself to regain proper footing. "I really don't think that matters at this point. If what I've … done … was really that significant then most everyone will want a swing at me. Might as well get it over with."

Hunter and Terradon both released light chuckles before the cheetah turned to make his exit, crimson cape flowing as he did so. His frame came to a rapid halt, however, something that drew Terradon's attention.

His stone-gray eyes turned to the focus of Hunter's attention before feeling his own limbs go stiff. The two Cadets assigned to guard the door shrank back as a pool of shadow burst upwards from the carved stone, the event catching Arus's full attention as well. All three of them felt small barbs of dread as a fierce jade stare penetrated their souls. Hunter could only sigh in frustration.

"Why Cynder, what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

Xalanth paced in frustration, Razeth and Perrath both watching from the flanks as he made a serious attempt at burning paths into solid metal.

"How long Perrath?" he asked with force. The cyan draken turned her head back towards the panels she used to activate the spirit crystals. Razeth had no idea how any of these devices worked, so she remained silent, especially with the Legate in such a mood.

"I should know within sixty seconds or so. I have no doubt that he was placed where I wanted … but you never know. This is the first time we've tried it. Perhaps trial runs were in order?"

"We didn't have the time. I trusted you with this assignment, do not disappoint me." he replied sharply, causing a small sigh to escape Perrath's snout.

Razeth turned her attention to the time canister, observing the pulse like beam that was linking the two crystal spheres. A very distinct, yet soft, beat like rhythm was the only sound that echoed forth.

Perrath turned several knobs with her claws, adjusting some manner of frequency before placing her paw against the power pad again. She gave a light grunt as the panel lit up, the soul crystals humming and flashing once more, causing Razeth to jump and look over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm attempting to dial in to Arus via his own soul signature. This machine was specifically designed for such a purpose. So long as he's alive we will be able to find him." she replied before channeling what seemed like intense concentration upon the receptacle. Razeth observed and Xalanth continued pacing.

Before long, Perrath smiled to herself and flicked another switch. Another monitor began to descend from above, this one larger than the one bearing the Consul from earlier.

"I've got him."

Xalanth finally perked up, his wings extending rapidly as a shot of gleeful energy burst through his muscles. "Good, now activate the display."

"Relax will you? So impatient. I'm working on it." She growled in response, causing Razeth to snicker and earn a stare from the Legate.

"You can't say she doesn't have a point Legate," she replied smartly, causing him to frown deeply. "The fact this even worked at all should earn her a little bit of leeway."

Xalanth snorted and closed his eyes, the large monitor continuing to descend before finally locking into place in front of the time capsule. The image began to copulate slowly and piece by piece, once again testing Xalanth's patience.

"Perrath!?"

She groaned loudly and shot him a look. "Will you please let me focus! It's not as easy as you think! This requires perfect concentration."

The older drake bit his lower lip and sighed, Razeth coming to his side and gazing up at the screen. "It appears we'll be able to observe from his own view point." she theorized.

Perrath nodded and gave another firm jolt against the power pad. The image began clearing up and started coming into focus, the first thing they noticed being an absolutely intimidating ebony draken staring directly towards them.

"Wow … if one look could kill huh?" chuckled Razeth amusingly. Xalanth tilted his snout before looking to Perrath.

"Well, it at least appears he's somewhat in the right place, but it doesn't look like he's landed in a good situation." he stated firmly, one of his claws coming up to stroke his temple.

The cyan draken ran her forked tongue along her teeth before investigating the image closer. The draken was giving Arus the business for sure, and Perrath found herself pouring through her memory to remember exactly who she could be.

Xalanth did the same, but it took him far less time to figure it out. "It appears Arus has stumbled upon the one known as Cynder."

Razeth looked up at him. "Cynder? Never heard of her."

The Legate looked down at her before huffing to himself, turning and letting his tail uncoil. "You wouldn't have, she isn't exactly **known** in contemporary history."

The electric green draken looked back at the image once again, the words on the other end of the tether starting to also grow more audible. "Well, by all means Legate, I'm quite curious myself."

Xalanth let his eyes wander a bit before resting upon Perrath. "You know what this means right?"

She let a smile creep upon her snout before gazing back and nearly jumping. "Of course! It means that he's in the perfect spot. I can't think of a more suitable point in time for our search."

Xalanth couldn't help but smirk himself before Razeth grew tired of being left out. " **Who** is Cynder?"

The Legate stared towards the Optio and just chuckled, stepping towards the video screen and actually inviting her question. "Cynder, was a draken who lived at the beginning stages of our world. As well as the old one …"

"Old one? What are you getting at Legate?" she prodded in eagerness.

He chuckled, amazed at just how much history was indeed lost to the Empire. "You see, this world we live on today is but a re-creation of one that existed long before that. At one pivotal point in her history, the planet was beset by a destructive series of events, all of which were brought upon by one only known as: 'The Dark Master'. This entity had many of his conquests and atrocities carried out by two dark servants. One of them was known as Gaul: Warlord of the Apes. The other, is the draken you now see before you."

Razeth turned her attention back towards the screen, at this point seeing another unknown creature trying to reason with the ebony draken, and apparently losing.

"I see, but, if she was such a terrifying creature and all, what's she still doing alive? Is she ruling that time or something?" she asked sheepishly, something deep inside her starting to grow jealous of the fact a draken could wield such power.

"Oh, she is quite an interesting case indeed. Thanks to Spyro of course." he responded as Perrath continued adjusting the energy flow.

"Spyro … that's the second time you've mentioned that name. I assume he's a big piece of all this?"

"You could say that. You see, it was stated that Spyro was a purple dragon of legend. The ability to command the four prime elements was within his ability. He supposedly fought, and defeated both Cynder and Gaul." continued Xalanth.

Razeth was bewildered. She was not privy to such history, and the only thing she'd ever known about the origins of the world was that the Empire had always existed – since the beginning.

"Four elements? Wow, I could only imagine what such a power could feel like …"

"Indeed, it's something we can't even begin to fathom. Even further: it was stated that Cynder **also** had the ability to wield four elements, but they were instead the four unruly elements."

Razeth flinched a tad, though she made sure to rebuke it with reserves of pride. She was never a fan of that term. Xalanth gauged her reaction and connected the dots.

"Ah yes, I remember now that you yourself can command one of those elements."

"Yes, indeed I do Legate." she replied firmly. He only smirked in return.

"Wear it like a badge, Optio, I myself lay claim to one as well."

She blinked before turning her gaze upwards, another sense of pride swelling within her. She decided to turn back to the matter at hand.

"So then, why is she still there?"

"Well, the story goes that she was only acting under the influence of this 'Dark Master', and that once freed from his direct incantations she went on to combat him alongside Spyro. The two were eventually successful in bringing about his downfall, but the planet had suffered too greatly."

Xalanth moved over to another computer screen, activating it and bringing up an image of the world that must have been taken from one of their experimental satellites.

"You see, this 'Dark Master' managed to trigger some kind of extinction level event. One that was purely designed to bring about the destruction of the world. Somehow, this Spyro was able to reverse this process and instead created an entirely new world reborn from the ashes."

Razeth gazed at the image and then back towards Cynder's form, the draken now seemingly much calmer then before as another unknown dragon was communicating with her. The words were still too dull to hear, something Perrath was attempting to correct.

"After this happened … the two became mates."

Raz felt her eyes raise before gazing at Xalanth. "Two dragons with the ability to wield four elements each? That makes for a powerful lineage."

"No kidding." added Perrath with a giggle.

Xalanth stretched his wings again and focused on the scene before them, the gears in his mind grinding endlessly. "All this means to me is that Arus has arrived at perhaps the perfect spot for the mission to proceed. This was a time when the planet was ripe with crystal energy. The rebirth helped introduce all species of the world to a new way of living. We couldn't ask for better luck."

Razeth still couldn't get used to seeing the Legate in a halfway good mood, he just never seemed the type to let himself get carried away. She hummed in approval before observing the screen intently.

"So, what exactly is his primary goal? I know it has to do with our limited shortage of resources, but you haven't specifically stated what his objective is." queried the young draken, causing Xalanth's more serious tone to resurface.

Perrath observed him carefully. Where would he go with this one?

"Arus has already been tasked and programmed for his mission. He is to immediately seek out basic forms of crystals to start. After that, he will be gathering more information about just how abundant their period is with them. If possible, he will also ascertain any knowledge and hidden secrets that might have alluded us."

Razeth was full of questions at this point, but she knew fully well he wouldn't be giving her a direct answer. More than likely, far more was occurring here then he would ever dare let on. Her gaze turned to Perrath, who seemed almost fearful to meet her eyes, thus encouraging the notion.

"How quickly can you clean this up Perrath?"

The draken licked her snout some and tilted her head towards the monitor, her paw once more pressing against the screen as she fiddled with another dial.

"Should be any moment now … it's getting easier to focus the longer he's connected to their time."

Xalanth nodded before resting on his haunches, gaze focusing in on the ebony draken that to many would be the embodiment of legend. Razeth let her feelings of paranoia wash away for the time being; finding herself drawn to learning more about a period of history she never knew existed.

* * *

A light cyan colored drake was completely focused upon the book before him. What was one book anymore? For ten long years, he'd found himself the custodian of millions of volumes. He always loved learning more about the nature of the universe and the embodiment of life itself, not to mention countless philosophical lessons and debates, but every now and then, this job was dreadfully dull.

The book closed upon mental command, the various trinkets and ornaments decorating his scales clinking together as he stepped away from the ageless marble desk. His gazed drifted to his scales for but the briefest of moments. A chuckle escaped him before he turned his observation to the magnificent hourglass that adorned the center of the massive chamber.

"Can't say I'm fond of the color either … " he mused warmly before noticing a rather strange glow emanating briefly from the hourglass. His eyes focused in closer, the sand flow itself seemingly altered in a way he'd never expected.

"Hmmm … "

Ever since he took up the position as the keeper of time and history, Ignitus had found that dragon history was: In and of itself, an enigma. While many different records and stories were passed down through the Ages, they were almost always drastically different from what he could ever remember in the here and now. Dragons, it seemed, were always constantly evolving from one Age of the world into the next.

It was now common knowledge that a new Chronicler was chosen at the beginning of each new Age. Ignitus himself was chosen specifically for his actions in aiding Spyro in Malefor's downfall. While he was certainly grateful for this new lease on life, sometimes, it seemed more of a curse then an actual blessing. The intimate knowledge available to him alone was practically enough to make the average dragon's cranium fracture.

He found himself longing for rest already, and yet, it had only been a short ten years. Ten years. How could he even begin to fathom what it was going to be like as overseer to an entire Age. The only notion that helped keep him sane was that he could continue to aid those he cared so deeply about, albeit in subtle ways.

As Chronicler, it wasn't his job to directly interfere in worldly affairs unless absolutely necessary, much as his predecessor had done for Spyro. The world was continuing to rebuild itself, but had yet to find a true identity and sense of unity.

For this, Spyro and Cynder were at the forefront of the battleground. He couldn't help but feel bad for them. They sacrificed so much to bring about the downfall of Malefor that it seemed almost unfair to have to include them in this process, but what choice was to be had?

Being a purple dragon, Spyro would always find himself in the middle of anything involving the well- being of the planet, and Cynder was no different thanks to her actions both for and against him. The two would forever be obligated to take up arms both physically and mentally for the sake of the cosmos. This was to be their curse.

Ignitus broke from his thoughts to observe the hourglass in greater detail. The flow of time was sensitive, but never before had he noticed a direct change to the patterns. It was quite subtle, to anyone's eye but his own nothing would appear altered, but he knew better at this point.

The pulse like sand had been disturbed, it was becoming transparent to him now. The immortal drake hastily turned on claw, making for his desk. He proceeded to brush aside several historical records of less intriguing value in order to retrieve an ancient tome.

Blowing dust from the spine, he gently opened it with his own claws, preferring a more direct touch to matters of critical importance. His eyes darted from one line to the next, turning pages at a rapid rate, hoping he could find some clue to what had just occurred.

As keeper of records and time, this was his direct responsibility. Trusted unto him by those who came before and by the very spirit of the planet itself. Another huff escaped him, turning to an account from a long-lost Age. Drawing his claw across the timeless entries, he read:

 _Viclotion Age 698: Account submitted by Chronicler of this Age: Galmarz_

 _-It is by my account that the sands of time remain constant at the very beginning of any Age and at the death of every Age. I found myself mysteriously lambasted by multiple occurrences of a familiar nature, but how could this be? I had already seen the events myself not more than a decade ago?_

 _Such a disturbing reality forced me to deepen my research and hypothesis about the nature of the sands. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it beforehand. Trapped in this place for six hundred ninety-eight years and I didn't notice the change in pace, the rhythm of the flow. Time had been disturbed and I let it slip right through my claws!_

 _Such a failure on my part must be noted by any who follow after me. Allow yourself not to be ignorant of our purpose. A variance has occurred, along with it an alteration to the flow of our Age._

 _The sands will warn you, but more must be done. These variants cannot be allowed to remain a constant, for if they are: there is no telling as to what veracious destruction could possibly follow!_

 _May the Ancestors guide us all!_

Ignitus closed the dusty volume with a grunt, placing it delicately back upon one of the numerous shelves above his desk.

"A rather dramatic entry, but nonetheless concerning." He spoke to himself, eyes turning to observe the hourglass one final time. Little by little, the sand continued to trickle. It seemed like he observed for hours but in reality, it was mere seconds.

His eyes slowly but surely widened as a touch of the unknown took root and then sprouted within his soul. This was a most curious and dangerous matter indeed.

"A _variance_ … is upon us."

* * *

 **A/N:** The introduction of several more of my own personal characters arrives in this chapter. Terradon and Solarana were introduced long ago and I'm very happy that I'll have the chance to be working with them once again. Also have a few more new characters arriving on scene. A little more background and world building occurs and we also get to visit in on everyone's favorite dead Guardian Ignitus. I really do wish fanfiction would allow the use of more font variants as I originally had this idea in place for the Chronicler entry from the past …. but that would require effort I guess so I'll have to settle for something more simple.

This might be the last post for two weeks or so, as I have some job issues that need attention before pushing onwards. I will get to finalizing Chapter 3 hopefully next week, but I can only hope this can get some appetites wet for what's coming down the road.

Until that time … Cya!

 **My Characters:** Arus, Terradon, Scorch, Solarana, Razeth, Perrath, Xalanth, Hamzah, Sampson, Crastor, Iolaus


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Questions**

Spyro groaned and felt one of his eyes force itself open, intense light causing him to hiss profusely. He couldn't quite tell where exactly he was, but hell, it felt like he was currently subject to the worse hangover in recorded history.

"Damn, where … what time is it?" muttered the purple before attempting to lift himself, intense pain being his only reward.

"Easy there tough guy! You took quite a bash to the head last night."

Spyro turned his head up, eyes having to adjust for a moment before focusing in on a familiar pink draken. She briefly offered him a small smile before continuing to tend his splinted wing.

"Ember? What happened … but before that … Cynder actually let you in our room?" queried Spyro with a laugh, finding himself confined to the large bowl which rested within their chambers.

"Well, it's not like she had much choice. I think she made some ridiculous claim about being 'experienced' with wounds, but after nearly causing another fracture to your wing I convinced her to abandon that fallacy."

Spyro laughed again before remembering the first part of his question. The only thing he slightly recalled was a blinding light and massive energy distortion.

"As for what happened: well … all I heard was that some strange drake caused an explosion that knocked you head over claw. Scorch was there as well, but he's completely insistent that it was intentional."

"Strange drake huh? Of course Scorch would think there was an ulterior motive involved. We don't know anything about this individual yet. Was he near the explosion?" questioned Spyro with voracious curiosity.

Ember only shrugged, her light blue orbs still pouring over the fracture. "I have no idea Spyro, I only know what I heard. Scorch said he was at the epicenter of the explosion itself."

Spyro grunted before trying to force himself up again, being met with a firm paw from Ember as she urged him back down. "Don't even think about it, you're gonna need a few more days before you resume your exploits," she giggled lightly, turning and applying a small mixture of chemicals against one of his forearms, "You also have a serious sprain in your right arm – you wont be able to put pressure on it for a few days, but I can't begin to say when you'll fly again."

The purple drake huffed in annoyance and impatience. "Well, that's just great. The first interesting thing that's happened around here in years and I'm stuck in bed."

The pink draken gave another soft smile before reaching into a pouch residing beside her, pulling out several red life crystals. "You're the only drake alive who insists on being disappointed about not meeting the one who beat you senseless."

Spyro flinched some as she continued to apply various ointments and bandages. He and Ember met after the rebirth, the draken having been a resident of a then unknown conclave of dragons. Needless to say: thanks to all the massive migrations, they came into contact with many diverse dragon societies.

His eyes remained still, occasionally letting them wander towards her paws. They locked eyes for a moment, the draken giggling softly and causing him to blush, turning his head to break the mold.

He always had the feeling deep down that she harbored some manner of attraction towards him, something Cynder found grudgingly obvious herself. She always knew her place, however, and had since found her desires returned by another friend of his.

She continued her work and seemed close to finishing up, Spyro noticing that it was quickly approaching noon based upon the positioning of the sun. The two were good friends and confidants, and he couldn't desire it any other way.

"Well … that should about do it." she stated before pulling the remaining crystal away, tucking it within her pouch as she rose up from her haunches. Spyro gazed at her and offered a smile in gratitude.

"Thanks Ember, I have to admit it can get a bit boring around here when you're at the Academy. Good thing this happened now eh?"

She smiled and rubbed her shoulder with a paw, smirking in relative pride. "Well, I do have faith that one of my students would have done the job halfway proper, but yeah, working on someone as important as **the purple dragon of legend** can certainly be intimidating."

He chuckled and felt the warmth of the sun radiating on his scales, having the strong urge to get out and move rather then remain so stationary. Violet irises observed the wounds before he sighed yet again.

"So … I really can't do anything for that long? What a hindrance, do you think you could at least do me a favor and find someone willing to tell me what's up? I would really like to meet this new dragon you talked about." he said with slight desperation.

"I wouldn't worry about it Spyro, I'm sure that after Cynder gets back she will be more then willing to address **all of** your needs," she giggled and turned on claw, her tail swaying back and forth playfully as she made for the large double door exit. "Just make sure you follow your handmaiden's orders, stay off that leg, and **no** flying!"

Spyro just groaned as she left, eyes turning towards the balcony and observing several birds charting a path across the blue sky. Many different thoughts crossed his mind. He certainly wasn't one for any manner of vengeance, though that greatly depended. He found it extremely hard to believe that what happened last night was an outright malicious act. For whatever reason, something deep down inside just couldn't embrace it.

His eyes turned back towards the doorway, making sure Ember had departed. The purple drake chuckled before pressing his limbs beneath him. Following orders was not one of his strong suits either. Growling, he forced himself upwards, a shot of pain bouncing up his spine as he yelped a tad. Stifling himself, he crossed his sprained limb across his chest, finding balance with the remainder of his attachments and making for the balcony.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit around doing nothing all day. Could at least get some fresh air." he muttered to himself before stepping out onto the dry stones, the heat much more intense then he initially perceived as he strained to adjust with the more harsh light level.

His vision turned outward, stepping towards the railing he dove from the night before. The temple itself was located on a massive floating island. After he did what was considered the impossible and reformed the planet, one of the more peculiar side affects was certain pieces of land remaining in stasis above the surface. Perhaps they were chunks of rock from the planet's core that just couldn't return to their normal positions, but either way, it certainly made for a beautiful attraction in spots.

It was especially striking seeing the Temple from a distance, as moisture from the air constantly refilled the various springs and pools, which in turn slowly drained away via several gorgeous waterfalls. From what he could gather, or at least piece together through Volteer's barely coherent ramblings, the hovering pieces of land were effected by the rise and fall of the sun and moon much like the oceans' tide.

When the twin moons were at their height: the Temple slowly sank back towards the earth, where the moles constructed a land-bridge to serve as direct access for any terran based species seeking entry. When the moons slept and the sun was reborn: the Temple drifted back towards the heavens, and only dragons had the ability to depart or arrive at that point.

The Temple complex took up the entire extent of the island, with the grand dome laying claim to the very center. Here was where the Council met and other social events regularly occurred. To the north was the Guardian Towers and Administration Chambers. The Guardians took up residence within along with various members of the Alliance performing administrative tasks. This was also where Ember based her infirmary when she was in residence.

To the east resided the barracks and training grounds, where members of the Avalar Knights trained and remained constantly vigilant through use of the gym and obstacle courses of varying constructs. Then there was the West Tower, where he and Cynder resided. Their chambers were located at the very pinnacle, allowing for a glorious view out across the Temple grounds. Below them were other living chambers, such as those belonging to Hunter and Solarana.

He took a deep breath, letting his eyes close as his ears picked up the distant sounds of the daily hustle and bustle. Maybe if he was up to it later, he'd head down to the library to find a good book. Thankfully, the Archives were also located in the West Tower – being built upon the bottom floors. He grinned before feeling pain swell within his wing.

Ember was most likely right, he shouldn't be moving around at all, but it just killed him to stay still when so many unanswered questions abounded. Turning his gaze down, he could just barely make out the outline of a few Squires and Scribes – all of which were hurrying along to complete whatever task someone on the Council issued them.

He decided to distract himself with thought of the explosion. Spyro had no doubt sensed a very familiar energy just before he was knocked out. The only other time he could recall a similar sensation was when he directly encountered what they typically called soul crystals – otherwise known as blue crystals.

These objects aided him greatly in the defeat of Malefor, having somehow bestowed upon him great knowledge and foresight to what needed to be done. Only after he reunited with the new Chronicler and his mentor, Ignitus, did he truly have a grasp on just how important such crystals were.

Unlike green and red crystals which only had the power to bolster one's life force and energies – these spirit crystals were capable of so much more. It was Ignitus who taught them how to properly harness their aspects to allow sight to sight communication across great distances. The Chronicler of the Old Age was the first to display such powers, and even Malefor himself seemed privy to the ancient knowledge.

Spyro only groaned in frustration and scratched his neck quickly, deciding that it wasn't worth collapsing on his snout. Much would have to be done, but he'd need help for the time being. Most likely – both Ember and Cynder were gonna be watching him like wardens, and he couldn't imagine Cynder would want him anywhere near a drake that had just attempted to kill him.

He limped back towards the bowl before expanding great effort to re-establish a comfortable position. Yes – he would need a little bit of help to find out what he desired to know.

* * *

Arus was simply dumbfounded. This draken wanted him dead, that much was obvious. Her jaded orbs told the entire story as she drew herself lower with every vicious step.

"So … I take it you're the one responsible?" she asked with a barbed tone. Arus felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

"Cynder please, this isn't the time or place." spoke Hunter in haste, Terradon only shrugging halfheartedly.

"Oh enough Hunter, It's bad enough I have to play nice any time I go out in public, but when it comes to Spyro's well being, I've earned the right to get a little **angry**!" replied Cynder at a dull shout.

Terradon rubbed the back of his skull quickly before stepping halfway between Arus and Cynder. "We all know you're upset Cynder, I am too … but we have nothing to go on at this point except Scorch's word. It could have just been some kind of misunderstanding."

Cynder seemed unimpressed with his words and arched her neck, gaze still burning into Arus like slime to a mukworm. The shadow scaled dragon only puffed his chest some, attempting to muster some ill-conceived defense.

"Is that right? Well … then what has he had to say for himself? Does he recall how to talk or did Scorch beat it out of him?" queried the ebony draken before Arus huffed, sapphire eyes meeting Cynders' in a display of willpower.

"My name … is Arus. I'm simply going to make an assumption here and say that the one I unintentionally injured carries great meaning to you."

"You have no idea," she growled, stepping close enough by this point that they were nearly snout to snout. Arus was physically larger – as most males were, but this draken's unique physical traits allowed her to appear nearly as intimidating. "He is my mate, and you nearly caused his death. He'll be physically crippled for weeks! Can you give me one good reason not to tear your neck open!?"

Terradon and Hunter both reeked with worry, the drake sliding a wing over his eyes and the cheetah rubbing his head in frustration. Arus gazed back at her, having some degree of understanding to the pain she was very likely experiencing.

He could only take a deep breath and speak from what he felt. "I swear … I truly didn't mean any harm on anyone. The only thing I remember is being covered in dust … and being accused, of course, but had I been aware that I'd caused someone bodily harm …. I would have done all I could to help them."

Cynder didn't move and seemed rather dismissive of his words, the barb on her tail flicking against the stone floor before she let her jade eyes investigate him a bit further. Well toned and scared – clearly a drake who had experienced some 'not so pleasant' events. The strange runes carved upon his scales gave her pause, having flashbacks to a darker period in her life.

Hunter and Terradon made no motions, knowing that this had now become a simple meld between Cynders' mind and Arus. A silent interrogation – as it could be called. The cheetah exchanged looks with the earth drake, hoping the moment would pass peacefully.

The two dragons continued to stare, neither backing down from the other before Arus finally broke the stalemate. "Is he alright?"

Cynder felt her eyes narrow some before her frame started to relax, her neck dipping lower while she licked the bottom of her snout. "He will be fine … in time. You should thank your ancestors for that."

Arus only nodded before attempting to press upon his breakthrough. "If there is anything I can do to-"

"You've done more then enough … I would start worrying about just what you're going to say to the Guardians at this point. Until then – stay away from Spyro."

The perturbed draken shot him one last look before turning quickly, her wings and tail thrashing for a moment as she made her exit. Both Hunter and Terradon watched with great surprise, the cheetah taking a deep breath before rubbing his braces.

"Wow … I never expected to see that happen."

Arus simply stared at them while Terradon chuckled, approaching the runed drake with a light smile. "Indeed, not many can get away with facing Cynder like that, especially if it involves Spyro."

Arus did not share their enthusiasm, instead allowing his eyes trace the path from whence she'd left. "I don't know what you're talking about … she didn't seem very thrilled with me."

"Oh, that was practically a seal of approval from her. The last drake to go snout to snout with her was Scorch, and he learned his lesson pretty quickly though he'd never admit it." said Hunter with another laugh.

Terradon found himself resting on his haunches and humming in agreement. "Yeah, I bet even Spyro starts waving the white flag when she gets like that … it's certainly no laughing matter, but it would seem she took your words to heart."

Arus just blinked in confusion as he gazed back at them. It was simple in his mind. He never dreamed about hurting another willingly, that is of course – unless they gave him good reason to do so. Either way, he still had no idea where he was or where he'd come from, so he'd have to take their words at face value.

"Well … that settles that, but I'm afraid it's just the beginning. Cynder may not have castrated you, but the Guardians and the Council are another matter entirely. I'm afraid brutish threats and physical confrontation are but a pittance compared to the political arena. I certainly can't guarantee your safety at that point." stated Hunter with a stoic expression.

Arus gazed at Terradon, the earth drake offering up a half-nod of truth towards the cheetah's words. He couldn't imagine being in a worse situation. No memory, no past and possibly no future.

"In all honesty, I learned long ago to expect the unexpected, and this situation certainly lends credit to that lesson. You don't seem like the murdering type Arus … perhaps there's a worthy explanation to what happened but it has yet to present itself." stated the umber drake before a familiar sneer caught his attention.

"I doubt it … I was there."

Hunter sighed as Scorch once again trotted in, his silver eyes boring into Arus with a mixture of surprise and disappointment. "I do have to say, I'm quite shocked that Cynder didn't open your stomach … I was kinda looking forward to it."

"Sorry to fall short of your expectations." sneered Arus with narrowed eyes. Scorch only smirked and arched his neck, puffing his chest some.

"I'm not worried. The Council will certainly have other plans for you. I'm a patient drake," he mused before facing Terradon, Arus taking note of the obvious distaste between the two. "Speaking of Council like matters … I believe you have a delegation to receive oh fearless leader. I think you're running a tad late."

Terradon's eyes widened a bit before mentally slapping himself. Nonetheless, he maintained his proper bearings. "Correct, it's time we got going."

Hunter also approved before all three stared at Arus. "Well then, we can't exactly leave you all by yourself … might as well bring him along." suggested the cheetah.

Terradon tilted his head somewhat before relenting, knowing he had no choice. "I don't have time to assign an escort right now – Hunter is correct, please accompany us to the arrival pavilion Arus."

Scorch snickered to himself and half-smirked, his sickle like tail sliding upwards and pointing directly at the shadowy drake. "No funny business … unless you want the scales peeled from your bones."

Hunter and Terradon moved off in haste, not paying much mind to the vulgar statement. Scorch moved behind Arus, planting one paw against his back and "encouraging" him forward. "Move – the water dragon arrives."

* * *

Solarana let the silver pendant slide gingerly against her scales, wings softly folding as she adjusted it accordingly. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable trinket, but it was necessary to be in full dress for the new dragon's arrival. Her pendant was similar to others of her rank, being a diamond shaped brooch which was crested with two gemstones – hers being yellow and green.

She toyed with it for several moments, enjoying how the silver gleam let it stand out alluringly against her orange scales. Very few – trusted dragons were advanced to a Sub-Guardian level, but in the end, she was adamant to surpass them all in accomplishments.

Pushing herself was a constant, for she knew no other way to live. Her entire adult life was dedicated to the service of the Alliance, darker days before that influencing her to answer a higher calling. Exotic and burning yellow orbs explored her reflection carefully.

"Appearance is everything … " she whispered to herself before reaching within a jeweled box situated upon her desk. She took her time in removing several silver and gold linked chains, along with several chokers and braces of an obviously expensive nature.

Unlike many of her counterparts, Solarana had no true desire for conflict. A lifetime of hardships and conflict had greatly molded her outlooks. Any dragon could be bloodthirsty if they really wanted to be, it was within their genes after all. No – she would prove someday that a dragon could be just as deadly with the spoken word and sharpened mind.

Despite how long she had resided here, very few shared her goals or could relate to them. She could only make exceptions for Spyro and Hunter. Terradon was an intelligent enough drake, but his mind was clearly unsuited to critical social altercations.

And Scorch? Scorch was a pure brute and nothing more, though she couldn't help but admire his deep rooted beliefs and strong principles – however misguided. She dragged one of the braces along her wrist, investigating it in the sunlight before tossing it aside with an unimpressed grunt.

Cynder was the deadliest dragon on the planet for years, her name cursed across all four continents and spoken only in the most hushed tones. Despite all she'd done after being cleansed, it was unclear if she had any true desire to improve as an ambassador or diplomat. Not that the Council would sanction her efforts – they knew better in this climate.

They were dragons after all, the most dominant species on the planet. It was their right to take what they needed and align others to their desires. Spyro alone had the power to both end the world and resurrect it, and who could possibly stop him from doing whatever he desired? She sighed to herself before snapping another brace into place, this one crested with various unique gemstones.

Such thinking was dangerous, the Guardians had instructed them as such. It had been the downfall of many dragons before them – being sucked into a deadly whirlpool of hubris and self deprecation. As dragons, it was their duty to the world to control those mindsets and apply their gifts towards aiding those less powerful then themselves. At least, that's what they taught her, but was it debatable?

The conflicted draken investigated herself once more in the mirror, finally nodding in acceptance and packing away her trinkets. The dragon from the southern oceans would be arriving any minute – she had to make her presence known.

She turned once more to slide the box beneath her desk, turning on claw to begin her exit before stopping in front of the mirror. The draken stood snout to snout with her own image, but sometimes, it felt like a complete stranger.

"Who are you Solarana? How many times must I ask myself this?" she questioned softly, eyes shading lower in heavy doses of self-doubt.

A loud bell tone rang out across her room, causing Solarana to refocus as the signal for mid-day was given. She didn't have time for this self exploration, she had a job to do. She shot one last look into the mirror before quickly trotting towards the exit.

"Today – I'm Sub-Guardian Solarana, diplomat of the Avalar Alliance."

* * *

Bronze eyes studied the image, taking mental notes of every detail that was being presented to them and analyzing it in full. Ever since the link had been established, something seemed out of sorts.

"Perrath – what do you make of this? It would seem that our ambassador might be having difficulty focusing on his goals."

Both Razeth and Perrath stood side by side, the cyan draken opening her jaw and flexing it for a moment before answering.

"Well, it is quite possible that there was a complication during the transfer. It is also very likely that Arus is simply biding his time. You've seen his type of work before."

Xalanth just grunted, his large frame laying down on an adjacent cushion. If he was gonna be watching the past in such detail he was damn well gonna be comfortable doing it. Razeth gazed at the Legate, still vigilant for any snippets of new information he might have kept hidden up to this point.

"I **have** seen Arus work before, this is not like him. He was never one to be so … 'stealthy' about his purpose … "

Perrath grimaced somewhat before moving to his side. "I know – but think about it? He is in a completely different time period and surrounded by potential hostiles, though they seem peaceful enough … except for that Scorch guy."

Xalanth stared down at her, his larger frame humming as he considered such a divergent. "If there was an error in the programming … if Arus is allowed to develop … attachments … this could go downhill **very** quickly."

Razeth tilted her head before nearly jumping at the sight of an Avocati. The cybernetic drake had descended from his position on high to effectively deliver some manner of communication. The voice that came forth disturbed her – being neither living nor dead.

"Unit 941: Legate, priority communication from Senate. Immediate response requested."

Xalanth didn't move to address the cyborg, and no sooner as it had arrived and spoke, it departed. Perrath looked up at her superior and mustered what confidence she could.

"I will do what I can to learn more about his condition, but I'm afraid we may not know the full extent of what might have been altered until we observe him further, and that will certainly take great patience."

The graphite drake spread his wings and lifted himself from the cushion, his gaze finding Razeth's, making her snap to attention.

"Optio – you will continue to assist Perrath and whatever way she deems necessary. I trust this matter to your paws for the time being. I must excuse myself to deal with another matter."

Perrath offered a small smile towards Raz before the large drake turned and made a hasty departure, the immense doors to the briefing room sliding open to allow him escape.

Razeth would have to embrace this opportunity. It was obvious Perrath knew much more then she let on – along with the Legate, but she could at least relate better to the draken. She watched as Perrath immediately collapsed upon the large cushion just vacated by Xalanth.

"Finally … we can relax for a little bit. I'd take advantage of it." she spoke with slight exuberance, her tail twitching as Razeth stood silently.

"Do you have any idea what might have happened? Something you didn't tell the Legate?" questioned Razeth.

Perrath only raised an eye ridge before laughing, shaking her head. "Of course not, I told him everything I know about the situation. It really is as simple as seeing exactly how Arus reacts to the situation he is in. Time travel is not a perfect science, this is the first time it's ever been deployed so I promise you that something somewhere didn't go according to plan."

Razeth was surprised by the blunt answer but only shrugged and gazed back up at the screen – Arus clearly being escorted through this "Temple" of the past to meet with some kind of ambassador. Perrath was toying with some other hand held contraption now, making Razeth wonder if she ever truly relaxed.

"You really do like machines huh?"

Perrath shot her a sly look. "I communicate with them about as well as I talk with any sentient being, and most of the time they cause less drama."

Razeth laughed, resting on her haunches beside the cushion. For a time, they said nothing, Perrath content to fiddle with her device and Raz investigating anything Arus noticed in the past.

"Why did you join the Legion?" asked Perrath suddenly.

Raz was surprised by the question, mind drawing a blank for a time before crossing her forelimbs, taking a small breath. "Well – I suppose I wanted to do something nobody expected."

"Is that right? I can see that … but you could have done much more then risk your life." stated Perrath in a gentle voice, staring up from her tinkering.

Razeth just snorted a bit. "I don't know any other way to change things. I wasn't gifted with affinity for machines or clerical duties. Neither of which would satisfy me anyways. Still … the Empire does not so readily support our gender in these goals."

Perrath met her eyes, shrugging to herself. "Well, it's not always a bad thing to avoid dirty work – to be in strong supporting roles for the well being of our society."

Raz narrowed her eyes. "What possible glory or satisfaction can one take from being a prize? Or from filing countless papers and documents. There is no true future for a draken who accepts such a dismal existence. No – I've always dreamed of a stronger Empire, one that justly supports all her inhabitants and grows through strength in bonds."

Perrath sighed softly to herself and looked up at the screen – Arus and the group he was currently with being held up by some manner of heckling. "I know it's difficult … for females, but sometimes we simply cause more harm then good."

Razeth shot her a look nearly as deadly as Cynder's. "Who told you that? Is that what the Legate fills your head with these days? You have a gift, Perrath, you can create things that nobody else can possibly conceive. Hell, you've invented time travel!"

"Only because of Xalanth … I mean, the Legate."

Raz blinked and settled her image on a softer tone. "Well, this might come across as slightly insensitive, but I have a hard time believing he fostered your talents based upon engineering potential alone."

Perrath was taken aback now, her eyes growing wider as the words sank in. "How … how could … no – I'm sorry, Razeth, but you're mistaken. I've known Xalanth my whole life. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go and gave me purpose. He introduced me to the only reason in this cold world – showed me the light in the darkness that was the Empire. I owe **everything** to him!"

Raz was surprised at the change in tone, she didn't expect that from the rather soft spoken draken. Perrath dropped the instrument from her claws and quickly sat up, putting some distance between the two before giving a heavy sigh.

"You've seen terrible things … experienced events that to many would seem inconceivable. You **know** what it's like out there. I was almost lost to that darkness, but Xalanth … the Empire. They gave me purpose and allowed my dream to grow." she finished at practically a whisper.

The electric green draken also lifted herself, eyes drifting upwards to take notice of the Avocati still on guard. Hopefully, they were more focused on their patrol duties and not eavesdropping.

"And yet – you sit here talking about how we shouldn't do all we can to make a difference, that we should leave it to mighty drakes. You and I have lived different lives … that much is obvious." she spoke in a softer tone herself.

Perrath laughed sadly before facing the Optio. "I'm sure, and I know that the Legate can come across as … well … indifferent, but trust me – he has nothing but the benefit of us all at heart. I know him."

Razeth only sighed and nodded softly. "I truly hope you're right. The Senate is in such a state now, it's hard to imagine just what could cause the bow to finally break."

Perrath smiled softly at her, coming closer to a more approachable distance. "Xalanth and the Consul will figure it out, you'll see. Even Consul Marcus will come around eventually, I know it. For now – we can only do our best to make sure Arus is successful in his endeavors."

Razeth didn't respond, allowing her accomplice to move past her to investigate the various instruments maintaining the connection. Perrath was quite clearly in the Legate's influence, whether she desired it or not. Changing her mind about any particular viewpoint would be next to impossible at this stage. No – it would have to be through direct impact or visual realism now.

Was the balance of power between Marcus and Kalog that on edge? Was she actually helping Xalanth, and by extension Kalog? Aiding them in achieving some manner of governmental coup? She could only hope that Marcus had a plan, that he was one step ahead of his counterpart. Her snout slumped slightly as a bout of exhaustion spread through her limbs, shoulders drooping noticeably. It had been nearly thirty six hours since she had any relief.

"If you're in need, there are facilities off the east side of the room – feel free to make full use of them. I have a feeling we're gonna be at this for awhile." said Perrath from her panel, feeling the call of a soft bed alluring her as well.

Razeth nodded in agreement before following the directions, finding a small passage which was flanked by an Avocati. She sneered slightly before moving past the creature, no distinct reaction given in return. She gazed at Perrath over her shoulder one last time, attempting to solve the puzzling enigma that came with her actions.

No matter what – she would learn just what this draken provided Xalanth. Something in her heart and mind refused to let the matter rest, for it could very well end up being the deciding factor between established order or unrelenting chaos.

* * *

Xalanth slid slowly into his office, proceeding in an dignified manner towards the desk at the top of the stairs before activating a circular motion panel – several small monitors flipping upwards in response. Within a few moments, several different camera angles of the briefing room were on full display.

Various neon lights and traveling shuttles lit up the skyline, creating an impressive collage of intimate glows. The Legate proceeded to rest on his haunches before observing the cameras diligently. He could see Perrath currently adjusting her instruments; turning her attention back towards the viewing screen afterwards.

A frown grazed his snout as he noticed Razeth was missing. Odds were – she was simply directed towards the antechamber, but he wasn't taking any risks. Xalanth activated one of the built in com-links forged into his wrist gauntlet.

"Unit 941, report Optio Razeth's location."

After a moment the link was established, the same distorted voice of an Avocati responding.

"Unit 941 reporting: Optio Razeth was directed towards complimentary relief chamber."

Xalanth took a deep breath and accepted the report. "Very well – you may carry on with your duties."

"Unit 941 reporting: Further intelligence gathered Legate, Optio Razeth proceeded to engage subject Perrath in typical cross communication interrogation methods. Attempts to gain further information into subject Perrath's abilities and past. Further recommending Optio Razeth for termination on grounds of mission compromise."

The graphite drake let a frown grow on his snout. This was to be expected, but he was hoping to avoid the situation somehow without having to get his paws dirty. Letting his eyes fall on the camera again, he observed Perrath half asleep on the cushion he himself had been on not a few minutes prior. No doubt she was exhausted, and he certainly didn't want the Optio's presence to further damage what is already a very promising mission scenario.

However – at the same time, he had noticed the bond the two drakens had already begun to initiate, and whether or not it was right or wrong, he simply couldn't bear the possibility of hurting Perrath that way. Unless – he had no other possible option. He mentally sighed and proceeded to berate himself.

"You should know better … " he whispered before activating the com-link once again. "Unit 941, continue observation and communication priorities, Optio Razeth is to remain unharmed unless my direct order is given. Confirm command."

"Unit 941: Command confirmed Legate – reverting to prior command line … "

Xalanth shut off the com before grunting, closing his eyes and leaning his head against his forearm, the past few hours having drained him immensely. A small beep interrupted his relief, and the drake quickly remembered the priority signal he had received earlier.

Switching one of the monitors to a direct line, he activated the link – another familiar face appearing on the other side.

"Good evening Legate, I trust I'm not interrupting anything important?" asked a golden colored drake graced by a white cloak, silver cuffs decorating his horns.

"Senator Aelius … this is a surprise. What can I do for you at this hour?"

The drake kept a rather neutral expression about himself, amethyst eyes staring down the Legate.

"It has come to my attention that you altered the destination of a priority shipment of soul crystals to your facility, when was this dispatch authorized?"

Xalanth rubbed his head and groaned, having very little patience for such an inquiry at this hour. "Senator – if you have any issues with this transfer feel free to take it up with Consul Kalog, I am operating under his direct orders with the blessing of the Senate itself."

The drake shook his head violently. "That is incorrect information, Legate, Co-Consul Marcus was not in attendance when the decision was put to vote … this action should never had been authorized. I'm afraid you will have to return the crystals immediately."

The Legate slammed his claws into the desk, snarls brokering his snout. "Those crystals are for special use in an operation critical to the Empires' very survival! If Consul Marcus was so concerned about that then he would have been there himself – your problems are not mine, I have a duty to perform for the good of Praxus!"

The Senator remained unusually silent, gaze constructed of metal. "You best be careful, Legate, you and your Consul are treading dangerously close to treacherous waters. The Empire can hardly afford to have another dictator on its paws, and many, including myself, are willing to give their lives to prevent it."

Xalanth repressed another snarl and returned to his more appropriate posture. "The Consul Kalog and I have nothing but the security of our future in mind, Senator. I appreciate your call but please refer these matters directly to him, I follow my orders … nothing more."

"I expect that shipment to be replaced in full by the weeks' end. Hail Praxus."

"Hail Praxus." responded Xalanth before the monitor went dead, the Legate rubbing his eyes and groaning loudly before eyeing his bed chambers. Mentally giving ground, he rose and activated the electronic shutters, the entire room being blanketed in darkness.

He'd had enough of Praxus for one day.

* * *

Various cloud bursts enveloped with sunlight to create a spectacular glow against the Temple skyline. One might call it a perfect summer's evening, but if one were to investigate more astutely, they would find nothing but unheralded confusion.

The previous nights' events only involved two drakes, but the rumors and unsubstantiated facts had already spread throughout the grounds like a monsoon. Arus walked between Terradon and Scorch, the latter being sure to constantly remind him of his presence.

As they proceeded towards the other end of the grounds, various different creatures stopped to observe him. Cheetahs, Moles, Dragons and even some strange slug looking entities he'd never believed existed. Now that he'd thought about it – he was completely oblivious to most anything in this place, including the state and make up of the world itself.

"That's him isn't it? The assassin..."

"Shhh … keep your voice down, I heard he caused Spyro to explode just by looking at him … "

"Why are they letting him walk around freely?"

"Perhaps the Council really is starting to slip … "

All sorts of whispers and statements bombarded his senses Perhaps they really thought he couldn't hear them, but the frown upon his snout suggested otherwise. All he managed to learn in the short time he'd been awake was that he was somehow possibly responsible for injuring some famous drake, and that this Temple was his home. It was a shock that he hadn't been killed already.

His sapphire orbs drifted between Scorch and Terradon, the earth drake offering a firm nod while Scorch just sneered. Hunter strode in front of all three, clearing the way towards the pavilion.

The one called – Terradon – seemed genuine and sincere, but he still got the feeling he wouldn't hesitate obeying a direct order. The one known as Hunter seemed very much the same, but even more mysterious and foreboding. As for Scorch? Well, it was easy to see why he wasn't the most popular of the bunch.

He made sure to find time while being escorted to observe the grounds in greater detail. It really was quite a breathtaking piece of architecture – such a massive structure hovering over the land was sure to both impose and inspire.

He wagered that the temple itself was two to three miles in diameter, but that was just a rough guess. The rock beneath his claws was thick and he could also conclude that there were more facilities embedded deep within the stones. Various different trees and shrubs lined just about every pathway – a striking fountain carved from rich marble served as a social grounds; massive groups of drakes and drakens observing him closely.

A light chill crawled up his spine when he noticed a crater. His steps faltered as Terradon followed his gaze. The prominent, jagged indenture was being studied by several moles and dragons, one of which being Volteer himself. The electric master was far too engorged in his excitement and studies to pay them any notice. Arus had no idea how lucky he was in that regard. Several samples of soil and rock had been collected and stored away in various sample jars, moles working frantically to match the frantic Guardian's pace.

"Overhereoverhere this is quite remarkableindeed. Wemust getthese samplesintoa noncontaminatedenvironment rightway. YOU! youthere watch yoursteps please, thisisaoncein a lifetime moment!"

Scorch pressed his paw against Arus again, urging him forward. "Enough sightseeing – get a move on."

Arus sneered in retaliation as Terradon shuffled his claws. "Good thing he didn't see us … otherwise he'd be forcing your mouth and wings open for study. Let's make a get-away while we still can."

Arus blinked and nodded, proceeding down the cobblestone. These two drakes were so vastly different from one another, and they were just two of the individuals he'd met thus far. The draken from before, Cynder, was also quite distinctive. Wherever he was, there was no shortage of "boring" personalities.

"So – what exactly is your job then?" he asked abruptly. Terradon turned his snout towards Arus and tilted his head strangely, Scorch not responding at all.

"Well, I serve as the Head of Training and Master of the Guard. I carry the rank of Sub-Guardian and do the very best I can to ensure that security is up to snuff – as well as ensuring that training regiments are employed smoothly."

"I see … so you're in the military then?"

Terradon chuckled. "I guess that's one way of looking at it. The Avalar Alliance doesn't prefer using that term within our ranks. All members of the Alliance are schooled in the ways of both physical strength and mental capacities upon entry. It is quite necessary for everyone to be ready for any situation that could stir up. Of course … some prefer other avenues over others."

"Damn straight," muttered Scorch. "I can't stand the thought of being cooped up in some Clerk's office. Recording pointless records and numbers all day … what a bore."

Terradon grunted slightly, not totally disagreeing with the statement, though still knowing full well that every position afforded merit. "Well – without those Clerks and Corpsman you would have to go through the trouble of arranging food transports and assigning proper material to field personal yourself. Be a little grateful they are willing to do it."

Scorch chuckled and shook his head, Arus surprised at him actually being civil. "Yeah, they may be useless in fights but those moles sure do have a hard on for number crunching."

"Don't forget they also possess technology capable of searing scales from bone" chided the earth drake.

"Yeah – I have to admit, seeing things go **boom** always does my heart good."

Arus blinked and turned his gaze forward. Avalar Alliance? Sub-Guardians? To what scale does any of this apply towards the world surrounding them? One thing was clear – he was gonna be in for quite an information download. Both of these drakes had an affinity for fighting, that was painfully obvious. Both were currently wearing sturdy armor upon their broad shoulders, chest and limbs. Scorch also wore a helmet, but Terradon did not. The chains around their necks was adorned with similar looking pendants, though the gems currently occupying them were dissimilar in coloring.

"So … you're both the same rank then?"

Terradon arched his neck proudly, not ceasing his strides. "Correct – we're both Sub-Guardians in title, but by rank I hold seniority."

"I think you mean by virtue of your lineage there princess." retorted Scorch.

Terradon made no effort to argue, knowing it would be pointless, though he continued to address Arus. "By my position as Master of the Guard, I have full seniority over all security personal and actions within the Temple – as well as our other facilities."

Scorch rolled his eyes some before letting his crooked tail slide against the paved stone. Arus couldn't help but rub it in. "So then … you take orders from the princess?"

The crimson drake unleashed a soft growl, bronze eyes rotating slowly towards Arus who only smirked back. Terradon shook his head and kept moving, knowing that if he stopped something worse might happen.

"I am the best fighter at this Temple, **friend** , and when little miss Guardians' boy over there isn't around, I'm in charge of everything he just said – so I would shut your snout if you know what's good for you."

Arus shrugged smugly and kept moving, Terradon giving him a firm gaze to relate his displeasure. Scorch did have a point, Arus was still technically a convicted criminal, thus it wouldn't help to make more enemies.

"Of course, your majesty, I'm just curious is all." spoke Arus flatly, the pathway angling upwards slightly as they neared their destination.

"Well, save your curiosities. Perhaps we can accuse you of being a spy as well." snapped Scorch.

"Enough, both of you, we've arrived." stated Terradon.

Arus turned his gaze forward, being greeted by a distinct, massive marble pavilion, several others having already arrived. Various trees and bushes of rather divine species lined the edges of the platform, creating a friendly and inviting atmosphere.

Several large statues that were most likely meant to represent various dragons from Ages past stretched skywards, two of which having extended wings that embraced one another, creating a unique archway that encouraged a feeling of tranquility.

The three drakes stepped forth, Scorch once more taking up position behind Arus. The dark drake paid him no mind, content to follow Terradon. Many of the spectators had already begun pouring over him, eyes too numerous to count plunging against his bodice.

"Alright … I take it this is for … special arrivals and such?" he asked quietly.

Terradon nodded, his course set on a much larger green drake. "Yes – while most enter the Temple when it's lowered at night, dragons can come and go as they please … along with anybody capable of flight, I suppose."

Arus felt Scorch press against his flank yet again, the urge to snap his limbs in retaliation growing by the second. He kept up with Terradon – who proceeded directly towards a bulky green drake.

"Guardian Terrador, I trust I'm not late."

The great drake turned his gaze downwards, one paw coming up to brush his chest. "Well, technically you are, but the dignitary has yet to arrive. I trust you attended to all security measures at least?"

Terradon nodded and started pointing out various guards and checkpoints he had established well before the event, Arus taking note of the similarities between the two before recalling Scorch's bitterness.

He supposed it would be rather disappointing if one was passed up for a station due to not having the proper connections, but in this case, it was clear who was more fit for responsible duties.

Scorch stayed close to Arus, his gaze never fully leaving the "prisoner". Arus could still hear several whispers and tempered rumors floating about but did his best to ignore them.

"Well well … what do we have here? Is this our mysterious drake?"

Arus turned his head quickly and almost bumped snouts with a vision of pink scales, sky blue eyes melding with his as he nearly jumped. Scorch groaned before separating the pair with his wing.

"That's close enough, Ember – you have no idea what this guy is capable of."

"Oh? I think I do, I just came from Spyro's chambers. I have to say, you walloped him pretty good. Are you really **that** dangerous?" she asked with a slight giggle, causing Arus to let his jaws fall open.

"Ummm … on a good day perhaps?" he replied sheepishly, causing the draken to snicker more fiercely.

"I see – well you are certainly handsome, I don't think such a nice looking drake could be capable of that manner of violence."

Arus felt the blush and embarrassment creeping beneath his scales. Scorch groaned again and shook his head before bumping his flank into Ember, forcing her back.

"Enough already! Are you really that easy? Damn, Flame must have a hell of a time pleasing you if you're so eager to jump this creep already. Hell, if you're gonna be doing that, I know a wonderful spot just past the training yard where you and I could-"

He yelped slightly as Ember shoved one of her claws into his paw, her gaze having turned vicious. "You ever learn that you're simply too full of yourself to properly treat a lady? So sorry, but you wouldn't be worth the effort."

Arus couldn't help but laugh as Scorch rubbed his paw, Ember returning her gaze to him and smiling softly. "I would love to stay and learn more about you … so sorry – what was your name again?"

"Arus."

"Arus, well it is a pleasure. My name is Ember – in case the egomaniac over there wasn't clear enough."

Scorch gave a flustered grunt and turned his back to her, making the pink draken's chest swell with cheer. Arus nodded and gazed back towards Terradon, the younger drake still in conversation with the larger one.

"I just want you to know that Spyro will be just fine, and he's actually quite eager to meet you! I wish I could stay and chat more myself, but unfortunately, I have to get back to the Academy in Warfang. Perhaps you can come visit Flame and I when the time is more appropriate!" she suggested eagerly before turning on claw and proceeding towards the archway.

Arus watched her go, his head spinning once again. Spyro wanted to meet him? Strange thing considering the fact he'd almost killed him.

A sudden flurry of voices and movements caught his attention, Scorch once more coming up behind him to observe as well. Terradon gazed towards them and made a motion to approach. Arus wasted no time and quickly moved up beside him.

"I trust you will not make any trouble for us?" boomed the larger green drake from earlier. Arus turned his orbs upwards, the fierce gaze of this obviously mighty drake shaking him to the core.

"I swear – I will be of no worry to you, I only ask that I can learn more." he responded in kind, breathing in deeply to appear more confident. Terrador eyed him curiously before gazing towards the horizon.

"That has yet to be determined. For now … we have a new dragon on our paws."

Arus, Terradon, and the others present on the platform gazed out towards the rapidly setting sun. Slowly, but surely, a figure began to form. It was hard to make out at first, but within a few minutes, Arus could see the flurry of beating wings.

Several spoke in hushed whispers again. Why was it everyone around here seemed afraid to speak their minds? A surprised scoff came from Terrador as water from one of the nearby pools suddenly burst onto the pavilion, rotating violently to create a massive funnel of liquid.

Many stepped back – Arus only gazing on with burning curiosity as the winged figure folded their wings and dove headlong into the funnel. It looked as if a torpedo was fired from a canon, the funnel starting to grow narrower – soon taking on the shape of a large water spout.

Several "Ooohs" and "Ahhhhs" broke out as the 'show' continued for several moments, the figure within still rotating rapidly with the current, before suddenly, the water exploded outward and began to dissipate. The scene was crowned by the formation of a rainbow against the falling mists, the majority of the onlooking crowd already submitting to the spell.

Arus's sapphire eyes – along with all the others, gazed at the elegant dragon now coming to a rest before them, her thin limbs sturdy and built, though her turquoise scales had an unusually glossy appearance about them. The fabric of her wings stretched before folding against her flanks, webbed paws embedded against dampened stone. The coral like barb that capped her tail was a blend of both serenity and lethalness, and the two horns that capped her skull quickly folded backwards towards her shoulders in a mane like appearance.

An extra fold of sturdy scales extended out from her neck, creating a hood that draped down her azure chest plate. Several fin like barbs extended out from just behind her jaws – more webbing adorning these as well. Rich eyes of fuchsia captivated her features.

Terrador took a step forward, lightly bowing his head. "Welcome to the Avalar Alliance Dragon Temple my lady, to whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

Her striking gaze flashed upon Arus for but a moment, his heart almost skipping a beat before she smirked and returned the Guardian's gesture.

"Korryana – Princess of Nebulus Crater and Representative of the Water Dragons."

* * *

 **A/N:** A new arrival to the Temple and more background for the future awaiting our unknowing characters. I enjoy writing the relationship between my new dragons, though I'm still working on writing females a tad more realistic. Writing an older character like Ember is also lots of fun, seeing as how she never got that much development in her few appearances.

Next update will again be in about a week or so, though I can't say for sure when my job situation will be completely settled. Good news is: I'm very far ahead on my updates so I can afford posting a chapter or two without writing. I always appreciate good feedback to those willing, so don't be shy in leaving some reviews for me. Each one can help me get better.

Be on the look out for another completed character concept with the next update. I plan on having completed concepts for Razeth, Perrath, Xalanth and Terradon before this volume is finished. Arus is already complete and available for view on my deviantART.

Until next time … Cya!

 **Fun History: Avocati** or **Evocati –** was the Latin term for a soldier in the Roman army who had served out his time and obtained a discharge, but had voluntarily enlisted again at the invitation of the Consul or other commander.

I based the Praxus Empire on Ancient Rome due to my love of history, and the great story that comes with how the balance of power constantly tipped the scales within their society. Obviously, I apply the term differently in my story in order to present a more perverted version of the original term.

 **My Characters:** Arus, Razeth, Perrath, Xalanth, Aelius, Korryana, Terradon, Solarana, Scorch, Unit: 941, Marcus, Kalog


	5. Chapter 4: Discord

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Discord**

Spyro sighed with encroaching frustration. He absolutely hated the idea of being so disconnected from everything. He had taken up his usual perch against the stone railing overlooking the Temple. In a figuratively short distance away, he could make just barely make out the various Council members and acolytes gathered to welcome the arriving dignitary.

The purple drake observed astutely the entire time – watching her descend from on high and proceed to put on quite an impressive vanity show. He figured it was commonplace for a water dragon to display such mastery, at least in their given element. One might have concluded that she was a Guardian already.

The purple frowned and stepped away, turning and proceeding back inside with disappointment. Who knows, perhaps she already is some manner of Guardian back among her true society. One of the goals of this entire arrangement was to help reintegrate any cut off dragon conclaves outside of their borders.

The Alliance itself was completely unaware of their presence until a message was delivered unto them via third party. These water dragons seemed quite the mysterious bunch, but perhaps it was normal to be wary when taking such a leap of faith. The hope was to show them that strength through unity was the proper concept for rebuilding their world, but as Spyro learned the hard way: not everyone is quite so eager to put blind trust in complete strangers.

"Up and about already?"

Spyro turned his violet orbs upwards to see Cynder approaching him, a pouch attached to her flank via leather sling. He sighed sheepishly and slumped meekly, making for a distasteful image in her eyes.

"I hate this, Cyn, hasn't even been a full day and I'm already going insane. Have you come to bust me out?"

She smiled slyly before proceeding into the bowl, resting on her haunches before giving him a commanding look. It was completely incomprehensible, but she could practically tell him what to do by giving basic looks now.

The wounded drake nodded in compliance, making his way to her side and gingerly getting into a comfortable position. His forelimbs throbbed in pain and his wing felt no better; an agonizing grimace overtaking him.

Cynder shook her head while slowly removing the pouch from her flank. "Seriously, if you just stayed still it wouldn't be so bad, you'll only heal slower if you continue to aggravate these injuries. Now sit down."

Spyro rested on his side, going limp and huffing to himself, his snout resting on a plush bolster. The ebony draken proceeded to remove several helpful herbs and concoctions that she'd managed to "procure" from the medical cache.

He felt his brow raise, eyeing the small grinding cup she also had in her possession. "Did Ember teach you a few new tricks?"

"I don't need to be taught anything, least of all from her. I have my own ways." rebuked Cynder stubbornly. Spyro couldn't help but egg her on.

"Oh believe me, I know, but they tend to be a tad more … insensitive."

"Is that right? Well, I'll be sure to remember that the next time you're beaten to a bloody pulp."

Spyro smirked boastfully before his eyes went wide, yelping in discomfort as a stinging sensation assaulted his entire frame. Cynder held an innocent gaze about her features and just tilted her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Was that too direct? I'll have to try harder."

With that, she pressed one of her claws against the various bruises lining his chest, rubbing in the liquid ointment with force. Spyro yelped again as his tail thrashed defiantly, limbs screaming in resentment before reflexes took over.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! You win!" shouted the drake in surrender. Cynder just half-smirked in triumph before looking over his wing attentively.

"What's that? The big bad Spyro is giving up? I guess I just wasn't sensitive enough for his needs. I can always go get Ember you know, I'm sure she can put off returning to Warfang for a few more hours as to **properly** attend your lofty standards."

Spyro attempted to relax once again, his orbs observing her barbed tail sliding against the edge of the bowl. "Alright, I promise, I will be a better patient – no need to get drastic."

"Hmmm … that sounds reasonable," she replied with a devious grin, returning the cup and other various herbs to the satchel. Spyro exhaled and gazed after her as she dropped the pouch on one of the stone chairs in the corner, the only thing visible being her backside.

"You know, Spyro, you're gonna be stuck in here awhile – which means we'll just have to learn to get along better." she said before rotating her head, a sly smile gracing her snout, one that caused the purple drake to freeze and cough.

"Oh, well … I um .. "

"I can promise you one thing," she continued, her frame slowly gliding towards him, the hidden power she possessed over him boiling towards the surface. "I know how to attend your condition better then any other draken could ever dream of."

Spyro's gazed was locked on jade pools, her lithe frame slipping down into the bowl like a serpent, a bead of sweat falling upon the nape of his neck.

"Well, ahem … you might be on to something .." he replied with a smirk of his own, Cynder hissing in response before her snout pressed against his firmly. His good wing eagerly rose upwards, stroking her flank as the kiss deepened.

A deep rooted urge started to swell within his chest – one that his muscles screamed to make a reality as the union grew more intense, her own wings now sliding forward to embrace him in return as the heat bubbled about their hardened scales.

The shadow draken broke the kiss with a soft groan, her snout sliding along his neck and up the side of his skull, tail willingly coiling with his. "I suppose I'll have to be … more **sensitive** this time around."

Spyro shuddered softly, his golden chest plates pressed against her own by this point, his wounds and wing still badgering him in pointless protest.

"Well, to be honest, Cyn, I prefer it when you're rough."

* * *

The smooth draken seemed to glide across the stone pavilion, her fuchsia orbs sliding back and forth between anything she could inspect. Terradon tilted his head, standing patiently until the water draken had sated her curiosity. Terradon and Scorch did the same, though the latter quickly began growling in impatience.

Her gaze turned to the carved dragons which stood in both defiance and gratitude, investigating the sculpted images in greater detail. The turquoise shine upon her scales seemed all the richer when combined with the impressive, and yet informal, elemental display she'd just performed. A noticeable gleam bounced off her forehead, brow carrying a simply designed, yet richly adorned silver diadem.

Arus gazed about her – along with just about any other official nearby. Her attention was fully directed towards the stone sentinels, seemingly having forgot about everything else surrounding her.

"This is incredible craftsmanship, I dare say it's almost on par with those back home – though – a tad less desirable." she spoke while stroking her jawline with a claw. Sampson and the two other moles accompanying him muttered quiet rebukes.

Scorch groaned and rolled his silver eyes. "What did I tell ya, Terradon … just another airhead spouting nonsense. Do we really need to stand here all day while she talks with herself?"

"Yes, and you will **enjoy** it." shot back the umber drake, resulting in Scorch cursing softly. Arus enjoyed the small torment before engaging in study of the new arrival.

She was certainly a representative of evolution and dynamics. Her entire frame was clearly influenced and molded by a life at sea – smooth and toned – though certainly not appearing overly bulky. The small blades that dotted her spine appeared born from rock, but one that would only be found in the depths, tempered by thousands of years of intense pressure. Smooth webbing interconnected her various claws, and an extra spread of scales lined the ridges of her neck, giving off a very unique – hood like – canopy that they'd never seen before. Two elongated horns crowned her skull, both arching back aggressively towards her backplates.

Terrador carefully stepped forward, coughing and bowing in respectful reverence. "It is a pleasure to address you, Korryana, I am Terrador, Guardian of Earth and member of the Avalar Alliance Council, I would like to formally welcome-"

"I know all about you, Master Guardian. My father has told me all about the old ways of our landlocked cousins." stated the draken flatly, her eyes still not abandoning the carvings. Terrador frowned noticeably but recovered quickly, Cyril coming forward from the rear of the platform as he did.

"I must admit, we were taken by surprise by your message. We never expected dragons from the sea to establish contact so quickly, or through such a indirect manner." stated the Ice drake.

This time – her head turned, orbs observing and examining the proud Guardian for a significant time. He didn't fall back nor take offense, though her methods seemed to be quite mechanical and off-putting.

"Ice dragons, known for being quite prideful and arrogant but ripe with potential. I take it that you're Cyril?" she asked bluntly.

He only nodded, not paying much mind to her statements, at least not on the surface. "That I am, both Terrador and I serve as Guardians on the Council. Our brother, Guardian Volteer, is currently enthralled in study and sends both his apologies and regards."

She arched her neck in a noble manner before waltzing forward between Terrador and Cyril, eyes fully fixed upon Terradon at this point. "I see, well, I will be sure to make a mental note of that."

Even Scorch found himself captivated by this series of events, finding the stuffy draken quite amusing. Terradon quickly found himself snout to snout with her, the pink rhapsody within her eyes mentally challenging him.

"So then, Spyro, I may assume?"

Terradon raised one brow and couldn't help but smile in embarrassment, Scorch also scoffing as the two elder Guardians gazed at one another in shock.

"Who me? Spyro? No no, I'm afraid my scales are a couple shades off, my lady."

"Same can be said of your accomplishments." mused Scorch with a forearm against his snout. The draken appeared unamused by the confession and instead turned her gaze to Arus, eyes locking with his in the same manner as before with Terradon.

He reacted the only way he knew how – his sapphire orbs glinting as he extended one of his paws towards her, half-smiling as he did. "Afraid I'm not Spyro either, but the name is Arus, pleasure to meet you."

Scorch growled and quickly shoved Arus's arm down with his tail, edge of which causing a noticeable laceration against the darkened scales.

"Don't forget, friend, you're still accused, and until you're proclaimed innocent you have no voice here." snapped the crimson drake while Arus cradled his arm. Terradon made sure to make his displeasure known to the cruel dragon with an intense stare.

Korryana observed with a neutral expression, eyes still studying Arus in detail. "Strange, the very sight of those markings on you makes you scream of destiny, but you're not him."

Hunter took this moment to finally step forward, cape softly dancing alongside the soothing breeze. "It is an honor to greet a new delegation at last, but unfortunately, Spyro is currently resting."

"Oh? In the middle of the day? Perhaps he's not as heroic as we've heard." she responded with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh no, my lady," said Terradon, "He is very much what you've heard, but unfortunately, he is recuperating."

"From what?"

Everyone slowly let their gazes drift focus on Arus, making the shell shocked drake narrow his eyes in resentment.

"You see, this mystery dragon here showed up on our doorstep last night, and was nice enough to attempt a savage murder of Spyro while he was at it." snickered Scorch while slapping his paw against the back of Arus's head, the drake struggling to keep his composure as intense frustration mounted.

"Really? So you tried to kill a legendary dragon and have yet to be put to death?" asked the turquoise draken in a stoic tone.

Terradon grunted and quickly stepped between her and Arus. "My lady, I think you will find it much more comfortable if we proceed into the Temple, I have an escort prepared to further assist you."

The draken let her gaze linger on Arus for several prolonged moments, ignoring Terradon and turning on claw once again. "No escort will be necessary, I am fully capable of tending to my own needs."

The umber dragon frowned before looking to his grandfather, the older drake giving a curt nod. Terradon bowed his head, slowly falling away before returning to his original position "Very well, but at the very least, allow us to show you to your chambers."

"I will be fine on my own, please, do not find yourselves distracted by my presence. I am here for a simple reason, to observe and arrive at my own conclusions. Once I believe I've learned enough, I will return to Nebulus and report my findings to my father."

The Guardians shared various glares of growing worry and disappointment. Hunter also appeared flustered but made no inclination of argument. Terradon nodded before turning to Scorch. "We will be returning to the barracks, it will be necessary to find proper arrangements for Arus until the Council is ready to speak with him."

"Why not just let him sleep on the kitchen floor? Do we really have to waste a room on a criminal?" whined Scorch distastefully. Terradon gave him another fierce glare, growing quite short with the drake's antics.

"He isn't **anything** until the Council says so you insufferable newt! Do as you're commanded and leave the decisions to those more qualified to make them." responded the earth drake with a repressed snarl.

Scorch narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "Fine, have it your way, but don't be surprised if he tries to bolt."

Korryana was currently busy gazing out upon the unending horizon, paying close attention to everything the drakes said. At this rate, whatever hopes they'd dreamed for in this so called "Alliance" were in serious doubt.

Terradon motioned for Arus to proceed forward, Scorch trailing behind them and muttering obscenities the entire time. Arus acted on impulse and forced one last curious glance backwards, making eye contact with the water draken, both sharing one final mental observation before he was led away.

She gazed after them, the trio having proceeded back up the cobblestone pathway which led towards the center hub of the Temple grounds. While things were not looking up in terms of stability, she could at least look forward to mingling amongst several **interesting** individuals.

"Dignitary Korryana," spoke Cyril from behind her, forcing the water draken to half-turn. "While you may not desire a full escort, we insist you allow Ambassador Solarana to show you the basics of what we have to offer here at the Temple."

The drakens eyes turned quickly to meet the sharp gaze of another female. Yellow eyes pressed against her own fuchsia orbs – an emotional black hole hovering above such a rare union. She was poised and dignified, much like herself, but she could see through this draken already.

"A pleasure, lady Korryana, or perhaps you would prefer … your highness?" queried the orange draken with an unflinching gaze. Korryana forced a shrug and stepped forward forcefully; wings spreading outwards for a relieving stretch.

"Your highness does seem a tad formal, but I won't stop you if that's what you'd prefer."

Cyril and Terrador both shared small breaths, hoping to end such a torrent of clashing personalities quickly at this point.

"I'm sure you're quite tired after such a long journey, Solarana will show you to your chambers and anywhere else you might require. Let us once again reiterate how immense of a pleasure it is to have you join us." stated Terrador with an oddly relaxed expression.

"When will I meet Spyro?" asked Korryana suddenly.

Many of the spectators broke out into small conversations again at mention of his name, causing Cyril to release a hum. "When he is well enough to return to his duties, which is hopefully soon."

She seemed to sigh in further disappointment, causing Solarana to forcefully bide her tongue.

"The Council will be gathering tomorrow in order to discuss the incident involving Spyro's injuries. You are more then welcome to attend, but I can't make any promises for you on meeting him soon." stated Hunter firmly, his paw coming up to glide along his chin, furs standing on edge.

"Very well then, I suppose that will have to do. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and I greatly appreciate your hospitality. I look forward to learning more during my stay here." responded Korryana in the most lighthearted tone offered up by her yet.

Both Cyril and Terrador nodded and gave small bows, the draken returning one of her own before looking towards Solarana.

"Shall we … Solarana was it?"

The sly draken just smirked and tilted her head, forearm directing Korryana towards the path. "Oh yes, we shall."

The water draken stepped forward, followed moments afterward by Solarana. Terrador, Cyril and the other Alliance members present observed quietly as they departed, the ice Guardian releasing a heavy sigh once they had proceeded out of ear shot.

"That could have gone a bit better."

"Obviously," stated Hunter firmly.

Terrador exhaled loudly before rubbing his forehead. "Nobody ever said dealing with other conclaves would be a simple affair. It's quite clear they are fully prepared to think before leaping."

"Not a bad idea, I say." stated Sampson, the mole planted beneath Terrador's front limbs. The earth Guardian couldn't help but chuckle.

"Indeed, after everything that's happened – we should be thankful that they'd rather observe then declare wars. We will have to represent our Ancestors well, and show the water dragons that we are an organization that has nothing but the good of the world at heart. We must show them our resolve. I trust in all you to aid with this goal."

His fellow counselors agreed in various manners before they began departing the pavilion in small groups, the guards stationed at the edges of the platform being the last to properly dismiss themselves.

The setting sun was plastered against the snow capped mountains – nothing but the sound of birds chirping and waters running to massage the senses. An older, grayish drake stepped onto the pavilion, his analytically charged stares falling upon the statues their new guest had been so enamored with.

He leaned down gingerly, the stones upon which she'd performed her grand entrance still darkened by enduring moisture. His snout slowly curled up into a sly smile, eyes focusing outward onto what was the immense visage of Warfang miles in the distance.

"Water dragons eh … Zacharah will be most eager to learn of this."

* * *

"Where do you suggest we put him then?" asked Scorch while stepping into the barracks entryway. Terradon continued to lead, his eyes closing in brief thought before turning down a long hallway. Arus observed as they moved past the mess hall he had become so acquainted with not hours before.

"He will be assigned one of the empty bunks in the Squire's quarters. The new recruits haven't yet arrived from the Academy, so we have room to spare. Show him the way if you'd please." commanded the umber drake.

Scorch stopped in his tracks and growled, having had enough of baby sitting this criminal for most of the day. "Anything else?"

Terradon just turned and lost himself in mocking thought for a moment. "Hmmm … well once you're done with that, be sure to assign one of the Knights or Sentinels to guard him, he'll have to be ready for tomorrow. After that, well, you could get me a cup of Lazuli Tea."

"Yeah, fuck that," grunted Scorch in return before shoving past the earth drake. "Let's go, convict! Not waiting on you again."

Arus stared after him, a steady trail of blood still leaking from the gash he'd received earlier from the crimson. Terradon looked at him with mellowed stone eyes, sighing quietly.

"Later on, I'll try to get someone from the infirmary to take a look at you. I know you had a pretty rough night, but for now, you'll have to stay confined to quarters. The less trouble caused the easier it will be for you tomorrow."

Arus eyed him before nodding in thanks, slowly limping after Scorch as the umber drake huffed. Deep within his breast, he truly hoped that Arus was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but nothing could be taken for granted now. He shook his head and proceeded back down the corridor opposite them – having to draw up a patrol schedule for the following day.

Scorch pushed a heavy door open, revealing an open chamber which contained at least a dozen stone bunks. The only light source was a small fire pit in the center of the floor, an open hole in the ceiling allowing thick billows of smoke an convenient escape.

"Well, these look comfortable, I'm looking forward to having a sore back on top of everything else." chuckled Arus.

Scorch didn't say anything and forcefully pushed Arus forward towards one of the rough beds. "Well, it's still more then you deserve in my mind. I don't care what you do so long as it stays in here. If you have any Ancestors to pray to, I would settle up with them before your execution tomorrow."

Arus growled repulsively and dragged his good claws across the stone floor. "For your sake, you should hope they do end me."

The crimson only snickered before expanding his chest, the cruel gaze upon his snout combining with the glow of the fire to present a devilish visage.

"Better drakes then you have tried. Unfortunately, the whore of a drake who spawned you did a piss-poor job in teaching proper respect for your betters."

Arus didn't back down despite his wounds, the scales on his chest also expanding as the energy in the air seemed to ignite. He didn't know why he was encouraging this – even if he knew how to fight properly he wouldn't stand a chance in this state. Funny thing was, he didn't care.

"If there was anything **better** to respect here then you might have a point …"

Scorch moved closer, his snout curling upwards to reveal such wicked teeth, silver eyes narrowing as both drake's limbs tensed. Arus eagerly smirked to himself smugly before continuing."What was it? … Newt?"

A flash of claws and fangs burst forward, Arus finding himself tumbling across the floor violently. The crimson drake pinned him with tremendous speed, the claws upon his paws slicing into sore shoulder scales, causing Arus to release a howl of pain.

"Say it, one more fucking time scum …" seethed the vicious crimson drake before slamming his forehead against his struggling quarry. Arus growled as an explosion of stars filled his cranium. That still didn't stop him from pushing the envelope.

"Okay then … **NEWT!** " snarled Arus before ramming his lower limbs into the enraged drake's belly, forcing Scorch across the room – making contact with the cold stone wall with a crunch.

"You're gonna get it now!" sneered Scorch before making a quick recovery, launching himself forward eagerly and aiming for Arus's throat. The dark drake attempted to counter with his tail, but found the crimson's actions far too precise.

Another shot of pain rolled across his skull as he felt his spine make contact with the ground, Scorch once more pinning him down, drool descending from his maw. Arus took note of the borderline insane aura currently infesting Scorch's eyes, the realization of unleashing such raw anger dawning upon him. This could very well end up being a highly fatal mistake.

He gargled as Scorch suddenly shoved his snout downwards, razor sharp fangs digging easily into Arus's neck scales. He howled in pain, tail thrashing violently as he attempted to bring the crescent shaped blades to bear, but again, proved too slow as Scorch used the hooked blade from his own tail to pin Arus down.

Flesh was torn away as the blood crazed drake spit out chunks of darkened scale, crimson fluid pouring off his fangs, maniacal eyes screaming for more. "I … **WARNED** … you!" howled Scorch, Arus quickly reaching outwards in haste, hoping to locate anything that could possibly aid him.

"Fucking pathetic! … Weak pathetic scum such as you …" Scorch continued to snarl, one of his paws slicing across Arus's chest, drawing more blood and cries of anguish. The scales split so easily for the crimson, such feelings never ceasing to bolster the violent drakes undisciplined and erratic mindset.

The shadowed drake felt his heart pounding violently, paws sliding across the floor in desperation. Then he felt the heat, and soon dipped his paw into the simmering fire pit, pulling free a loosened log.

"I guess you'll have to settle for an early exit … don't feel bad, I'll let every draken I lay with know just how much stronger they were then the pathetic, whimpering hatchling that was Ar-"

The log struck him across the muzzle, blood spurting against the wall as the crimson drake bellowed, paw coming up to safeguard his snout as his forked tongue quickly identified what were once singular pieces of teeth.

Arus lifted himself with great effort, pain pulsing throughout every corner of his frame as he tossed the bloodied log aside. "I hope … they don't mind a less then perfect smile."

Scorch felt his mind erupt like a volcano, his eyes going wide and muscles trembling in feral rage. Unleashing a blood curdling roar, he lowered his head and became completely enveloped in flames. Arus had no time to react before what could only be described as a blazing comet rammed directly into his golden chest, violently pinning him against the far wall.

The drake howled in pain, his limbs attempting to push the hostile entity away, but was only burned horribly as a result. The fireball only picked up speed and pressed into Arus's scales harder, causing the shadowy hide to start melting away from solid bone. Arus couldn't think – he couldn't breath.

His pulse quickened and mind started to blank as more and more blood poured onto the now slippery stone surface, his limbs going limp and tail twitching weakly. What choice did he have at this point but to accept what was, he could think of far worse fates, including never truly knowing who he was.

Sapphire eyes collapsed, his mind finally giving in as he surrendered to his grisly fate. The only thing he could remember after that was a pure white dragon hovering above him.

 _Arus … wake …_

Eyes of intensifying sapphire opened wildly, an immensely powerful white glow rapidly enveloping them, followed by an earth-shattering roar. Scorch had not ceased his comet drill, the inferno death spiral still plowing against the shadowy drake's chest cavity.

Arus's gaze turned downward, blazing white eyes narrowing before his forelimbs reached out, slicing through the intense flames and grabbing Scorch by his shoulders with ease, suitably shocking the crimson drake long enough for a crescent bladed tail to lash out across his neck scales.

Scorch barely had time to draw backwards, avoiding the full force of the blow, but seethed in pain as the razor sharp edge sliced across his copper hued chest plates.

"You … how did you …." he muttered before staring up, noticing the endless pits of blinding white and pulsing veins dotting Arus's muscles.

"What are you …?".

No verbal response came, only fury as an intense flash blinded Scorch. Arus moved forward gracefully, the runes upon his scales starting to pulse uncontrollably.

"I can't … I can't see …!" whined the stunned drake, frame nearly tripping to the floor before the crescent bladed tail once more made direct contact, knocking Scorch backward into the fire pit mercilessly.

Scorch thrashed defensively, trying to free himself from the inconvenient prison, shear panic starting to take root. **"STAY AWAY!**!"

Arus still didn't speak, his white eyes facing down before the markings on his body pulsed with even greater force. Then, the markings seemingly sprang to life – a white chain of pure energy stretching outward across the stones, diving down into the pit and wrapping around Scorch violently, forcing another panicked scream from his snout.

"No … no … stop … STOP THIS! **MURDERER!**!" bellowed Scorch as the uncaring grip lifted him upwards into the air. Violent winds seemed to surround him at this point, launching the petrified drake into a tumbling descent of helplessness.

The chains only constricted Scorch's muscles harder, burning against his flesh – searing scales away as they began flashing once again, tones of red slowly replacing the original white hue.

He wouldn't go down like this, not him. He was the strongest drake in this Temple. No way this freak of a dragon was gonna take any pleasure away from humiliating him.

Forcing his eyes open, Scorch mustered the reserves of his mana. He shouldn't have underestimated this creature. Had he been more in control, he would have ended it fast. Smirking cockily, the crimson drake revealed his teeth, several of them cracked or shattered.

"Well, you … are just full of tricks …. but … so am I!" snarled the fiery drake before he stretched his neck, forcing the pain caused by the constricting chains into submission. He focused his energies and nimbly released a small, but highly precise fireball from his nostrils.

The velocious orb made direct contact between Arus's eyes, the possessed drakes' skull falling backwards from the force of the snipe shot.

Scorch smirked to himself in accomplishment. "Bulls-eye tough guy …"

His pride in the achievement quickly evaporated as Arus's head snapped back forward, the only evidence of the attack upon his flesh being a dark skid between his brows. The chains got even tighter, grinding over crimson scales and causing Scorch to scream. "Fuck … that's … **impossible!** "

Arus made no further motions, though the red pulse of the rune like chains greatly intensified. The crimson drake could feel his life force starting to slip away, trembling violently as whatever trap he was currently enthralled in took its toll.

Suddenly, the shadowy drake took a deep breath, summoning a power newly provided to him. Scorch trembled and attempted to flex his muscles, hoping to force himself free. He found it was to no avail. The pulsing caught his attention, wide silver irises fixating on Arus.

His back was arching, snout opening slowly to reveal a wicked blend of teeth and flames. Scorch shuddered and felt the fear burst forth. The burning white eyes washed over him, piercing the metaphorical armor Scorch had created for himself.

"No … no … that's … that's my own attack! How the hell, please … just **LET ME GO! I BEG YOU!** "

His words fell upon deaf ears, Arus continuing to prepare the fireball within the confines of his snout, the chains gripping his tormentor more unsympathetically then ever to make for an easy target. The crimson couldn't do anything at this point. Hyperventilating rapidly, his eyes slammed shut in anticipation for the cruel end.

A heavy crack broke through the chamber, everything freezing for but the briefest of moments before the white glowing eyes of Arus flickered and vanished, being replaced by the common sapphire orbs which bore an expression of relentless exhaustion.

Scorch trembled as the unyielding chains suddenly evaporated, dropping the shell shocked drake onto the bloodied floor in a heap. Seconds later, Arus collapsed onto his flank, the umber hued drake Terradon standing behind him, heavy mace-like tip of his tail brought to bear.

Scorch whimpered pathetically, forcing himself onto his forelimbs – wing membrane torn in certain spots thanks to the searing power that had been strangling him. With great effort, his metal eyes rose upwards, catching sight of Terradon and half-smirking.

"Heh … stealing all the glory … **so** you." he muttered before collapsing completely. The earth drake only breathed deeply and stared at the drained entity that was Arus. Several other drakes and cheetahs rapidly entered the chamber, most freezing in surprise at the carnage before them.

Terradon sighed. "Well then, tomorrow's gonna be hell."

* * *

Perrath could feel her surging heartbeat finally starting to settle. The blank screen before her was a result of Arus's unconscious state. What had just transpired more then confirmed that something had not gone right. She immediately fell back onto her haunches, contemplating her mental schematics and formulas – attempting to narrow down a search field.

So many variables were possible, but she would have to report this unfortunate realization to Xalanth as soon as opportunity arose. Her gentle gaze turned towards the leisure quarters where Razeth was currently resting. It had been good timing, for if she had seen elements of this incident, there would have been even more questions to answer, and that's something Xalanth wouldn't desire to tolerate.

Continuing to contemplate for a time, the blank screen before her started to crackle in complaint, forcing her back into reality. This was going to make everything much more difficult and unpredictable. He was going to be so disappointed in the situation, and in **her**. She slumped sadly, heavy doubt starting to consume her essence.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

Perrath turned her vision up to meet Razeth's concerned gaze. She tried to force a smile, but found she lacked the motivation.

"I wish, but unfortunately, I have discovered a problem that could very well compromise the entire mission." she responded quietly, barely being perceived as audible.

Razeth tilted her head before gazing up at the screen, darkness being the only visible presence. She also noticed that the pulse of the time capsule seemed faster then before, her eyes investigating the crystals and taking a mental note of it.

"I see, so what is this problem?" asked the Optio gently.

Perrath sighed and regained her footing, making her way towards the calibration machine with a grimace. "Arus, has lost his mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that all of the programming from condition 605 has been lost in translation. Sometime during the transport, Arus was inadvertently reset. I don't know if it happened during or after … but he has completely forgotten his purpose and objectives."

Razeth gasped heavily in realization, the thought starting to dawn that all that had transpired up to this point could possibly be for for naught. "Is there a way to reprogram him?"

"Not now, the link has been established, if we were to pull him out forcefully, we would lose our best window of opportunity. Not to mention that doing so would possibly completely obliterate the soul crystals." stated the cyan draken in defeat.

Razeth moved towards her cautiously, taking note that the Legate was still absent, but the Avocati were not. "Well then, I suppose we have no choice but to hope that he can accomplish his mission without any guidance."

Perrath issued a grave expression. "That decision belongs to Xalanth. Knowing his desires to see this succeed, I suspect he will concur, but there is also another problem I've discovered."

"That being?"

"Arus has also lost his abilities. His combat skills and experience are gone, along with the entirety of his memories. Regretfully, another casualty of the time travel." explained Perrath, voice laced with a rising grief.

Raz came up to her side, eyes still focused on the blank screen. "So, what's this darkness all about then … is he sleeping?"

"Hah, something like that, he was knocked out in a fight." answered Perrath. Razeth chuckled amusingly and rested on her haunches.

"Just a wild guess, that prick with the reddish scales?"

"Yep, and he took quite a beating as well."

Razeth licked at an itch teasing her wing joint, grunting in annoyance when she couldn't quite reach it. "Well, I could see that one coming a mile away, If I was there I might have removed his ability to pro-create just for the fun of it."

Perrath couldn't help but giggle, her talons gracing the computer screens. Razeth noticed that she wasn't really doing anything, causing her to gaze on with in concern.

"You think it's all your fault, huh?"

"It is. This was my design, my responsibility. Xalanth is going to be furious with me." despaired the gloomy draken with a cracking voice.

Razeth sighed and sympathized with her. Generally, she couldn't stand this kind of behavior, but Perrath wasn't any standard draken. She was on a true quest to seek approval from the one who meant most to her, and she could relate in more ways then one.

"The Legate, will accept it for what it is. Without your efforts, this wouldn't have even been possible at all, so I highly doubt he'll be completely irrational."

Perrath gave no response and leaned on the console, her eyes starting to droop. Razeth licked her snout before pressing a wing against the slumping draken's flank.

"Go get some rest Perrath, you've been up longer then I was. I'll keep an eye on Arus for a little while."

The drained draken blinked in surprise at the offer, her snout lowering tiredly before a deep yawn took hold, Razeth smirking in apparent victory.

"I rest my case. Get yourself to bed for a bit. I'll wait for the Legate here and report what you've told me."

Grunting in defiance, the cyan draken groaned and shook her head. "No, no I … this is my responsibility."

"Oh, enough of that! Go on, a few hours won't hurt you!" chuckled Razeth while nudging her snout into the draken's neck plates.

Perrath took a deep breath and just sighed. "Oh, very well … I would expect Xalanth to return any moment. If the connection comes back online please retrieve me immediately."

Razeth nodded before bumping Perrath again, offering a friendly smile towards her new companion. Perrath responded with a soft nod, her limbs weakly carrying her towards the leisure quarters. The electric green draken tilted her head and observed the capsule quietly.

"Hey, Raz." called Perrath.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." whispered the haggard draken, her head not budging as she vanished down the metal corridor.

Razeth felt satisfaction swelling within her. No matter what happened in this traitorous fortress, she truly hoped that Perrath would find some manner of closure and happiness.

Left alone with her thoughts. Razeth began to wander, her vision falling over many various instruments and mechanized contraptions that she had no understanding of. The light, pulsing rhythm of the time bridge had finally slowed to a more standard pace.

She began to think that this pulse was in some manner representing Arus. A scientist, she was not, but it made enough sense to her.

"Like a heartbeat .." she whispered before continuing her pacing sheepishly. The eyes of the Avocati bore down upon her, though she did the best she could to pretend they didn't exist. Finally growing bored, she laid herself upon one of the various cushions that were provided for viewing comfort.

The blank screen crackled every now and then, but that was the extent of the action at this point. She found herself quite upset about missing the fight. Even if Arus had somehow forgotten his skills, he seemed like the type who would be quite fierce in a brawl.

A small buzz on her wrist got her attention, but she pretended otherwise thanks to unwanted exposure. This particular comm link was of a far more sensitive nature, something she couldn't afford to be caught addressing in this open location.

Grunting to herself, she remained in place for several minutes, doing the best she could to not appear suspicious. The vibration came again and again. She frowned in disappointment and continue to sit, content to let a few more moments pass.

When they did, she rose up and proceeded towards the relief chambers. The Avocati eyed her the entire way. As she made for the hallway, the Robe beside the exit stepped in front of her, impeding her advance.

" Unit 945: Legate Xalanth's orders, one member of operational party is to remain present at all times. No exceptions."

Razeth sneered as the cyborg spoke, forcing herself to respond. "Well, maybe a lady has needs? Not something a canner like you would understand."

"Unit 945: Recognize behavioral speech pattern: Sarcasm – a common retort stemmed from living emotions: anger, impatience, nervousness, self doubt. Unit 945 will gladly summon Legate Xalanth or subject: Perrath, if relief is truly a necessity."

"Enough! Forget it," snarled Razeth, turning around quickly and allowing her tail to smack the cyborg. The buzz on her wrist continued, but their was nothing she could do at this point. They would have to figure it out for themselves.

Resting her body back on the cushion, she laid her snout upon lithe forelimbs, wings stretching as she stared at the blank screen. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to sit here contemplating the nature of right and wrong much longer.

* * *

The small red bulb continued to blink at a constant rate, dark purple orbs falling upon it with a sense of impatience. The small, circular chamber was lined with all manner of electrical equipment. A red drake of fantastic build sighed and hovered over a circular holocaster in the middle of the bunker.

"Consul Marcus, we're continuing to receive her signal, but there's no response." spoke a cheetah dressed in a dark variation of tactical uniform.

"Odds are very good that she's simply under Avocati surveillance. She may be unable to respond at this time." stated a lion decked in similar garb.

The drake nodded and walked around the holocaster, the images tuned into various news outlets and other media flows throughout the Praxus Empire.

"Yes, it seems she may be unable to help us at this point. We may have to proceed with our contingency plan." responded the drake, eyeing a nearby comm panel. The heat in the room was quite unbearable, even by dragon standards, sweat readily dripping from his scales.

"Marcus."

His eyes turned, gaze falling upon a black draken. "Yes, Prefect?"

The smooth draken sighed and stepped towards the Consul, frame barely illuminated by the various computer screens. "Were you unable to reach her?"

He could only nod softly, his neutral eyes looking her over. "I'm sure she's fine, but it would be most helpful if she could get some information to us. I don't want to play our hand this early, unless no other alternative is available to us."

The draken's shoulders slumped in obvious disappointment before sliding forward, the Consul bowing his head deeply in respect, her delicate frame now basking in more fluent light sources.

"I agree, perhaps we should wait longer before potentially endangering her." stated the draken.

His eyes tilted somewhat; one of the nearby cheetahs observing numerous street level cameras. "You are thinking out of emotion, Euriza. I understand what Razeth means to you, but this is about more then just one dragon. You know this."

She shook her head and bore a firm expression. "No, Marcus, the entire reason so many choose you is because you're not like Kalog. We all may be in this together, but is that sacrifice truly worth it if we leave a trail of bodies behind us?"

The red drake growled and pressed his paw into her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "I will always be true to what I represent – what I want this Empire to represent, but you must grow to understand the reality of what's around us. We are alone, Euriza, surrounded by countless enemies. More and more fall under Kalog's influence every day, and I fear that if we don't act soon it will be too late."

The Prefect took in his words before pushing away from the contact, disappointment further evident as the drake softened his gaze – Euriza's eyes drifting back over her shoulder.

"The darkness is always most intense just before the dawn, but I truly pray by the twin moons that you don't lose your way before we bathe in it."

With that, the black draken departed, leaving the red drake in a state of mental conflict. The cheetah and lion eyed him, causing the Consul to reprimand them. "Mind your panels! Patch me through to field operative Silas."

"At once, Consul."

The holocaster readjusted itself, a heavy tone screeching in static before the image began to formulate, the face of a masked individual being the result.

"Agent Silas, reporting sir." came a garbled voice.

"Silas, I'm afraid that the time has come to get a closer look. Our primary method of information is currently locked from us, and who knows if she's taken measures to prevent discovery."

"Understood , Consul, shall I set up an extraction?"

The red drake raised his eyeridges and shook his head. "No, unless you can find firm evidence that she's been compromised, but I hardly think that would be the scenario. Instead, I want you to focus on data transfer."

"I understand and will comply. I have been in observation of the compound for some weeks now. The Avocati are crawling all over it – getting in unseen will be time consuming, and only two reliable data points exist."

Marcus lowered his head and gathered his thoughts. This would be very risky. "Yes, I'm afraid you won't be able to access the device itself, you will have to infiltrate the Legate's personal records."

"In his personal quarters? Understood, Consul."

"How many times have I told you, Silas, no titles."

"Duly noted, sir." responded the masked entity.

Marcus just nodded and licked his lower snout, one limb grabbing a nearby data pad. "I would wager you'd be able to successfully infiltrate via the service ducts, but just in case, I am transferring protocols necessary for access to your key cards. You know the drill. If you are captured … well …"

"Silas never existed, sir. I understand my duty and readily accept all conditions."

The Consul half-smiled and nodded firmly. "I know you do, that's why you're the best I've got. Avoid fatalities unless you are forced. You have the green light."

"Acknowledged, sir, Agent Silas out."

The image faded out as Marcus began syncing his data pad, the cheetah turning his head and removing an earpiece."

"Sir, Consul Kalog is requesting your presence in a special Senate session the day after next. If you do not report, he is threatening to have you exiled or executed."

Marcus just chuckled and rubbed the sweat from his snout. "I would expect nothing less from him."

* * *

A shadowy figure bounced from one rooftop to another. His limbs were covered in a heavy exoskeleton bio suit – a pair of cybernetic gauntlets and boots providing limb support. The visor peeled over his face masked any manner of emotion or weakness, further supported by black electronic goggles.

The green orbs rotated erratically as he further adjusted his stealth pattern. Lifting his arm quickly, he took aim and launched a grappling hook towards a nearby passing shuttle, hitching a ride through the seemingly endless chasms of neon light shows. Two disconnected pieces of weaponry were stored away in the backpack latched to his spine – while a hidden sheath on his lower right leg housed a serrated mag-cutter.

His goggles identified the next destination, and he wasted no time as the shuttle passed over an empty roof. Releasing the grappling hook, he fell downward some twenty meters, landing upon the structure with a controlled thud.

Leaping towards the opposite edge of the structure, he removed the two separated pieces of precision striking technology from his back, connecting them together to reveal a compact long-shot sniper rifle.

Gazing through the scope, his gaze fell upon one specific structure that stood out against the skyline, several skylights illuminating it further – making for the perfect intimidation visage the Empire so eagerly encouraged.

"Target located, Legate Xalanth's personal compound: The Citadel. Agent Silas, proceeding on mission. Results imminent."

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun chapter to write as it gave a great opportunity to introduce a few more characters and also show what Arus might truly be capable of. Always nice to bruise Scorch's ego a tad as well! Korryana is one of my new characters, and I really wanted to try a take on water dragons since they don't seem to be represented all that often in this universe.

Arus is just continuing to dig quite a massive hole for himself, hopefully he can find a way to climb back out before it's too late. Also having some fun building a futuristic world while applying ancient elements to it, as I've always found a blend of past and future to be the most fun when it comes to stories. Next update should be around the same timetable unless something drastic happens. Hope everyone is having a good new year so far and enjoys the story.

Until next time … Cya!

 **Fun History: Consul –** Highest elected political office during the Roman Republic. Two Consuls would be elected together to serve one years terms, thus the term **Co-Consuls**. An effective way of managing power until the late Republic when Generals with armies began appropriating more power for themselves through military force. A **Proconsul:** was a Consul who had received direct power to command an army by virtue of the Senate, typically during states of emergency.

 **My Characters:** Arus, Scorch, Terradon, Korryana, Sampson, Crastor, Solarana, Razeth, Perrath, Xalanth, Euriza, Marcus, Kalog, Silas, Unit: 945


	6. Chapter 5: Faith

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Faith**

"Can we all at least agree that he kinda had it coming?" asked Solarana with a noticeable snicker, several mutters and chuckles breaking loose afterward.

Most of the Council was present in the therapeutic bunk house, currently circled in deliberation within the reception chamber. Various other members of the Alliance were also present, most of them being newly assigned guards or healing handmaidens.

"We got lucky. If I hadn't been passing by on my way to deliver the manifest for tomorrow then Scorch would be dead." stated Terradon with a furrowed brow.

Solarana chortled loudly. "Well, guess we got unlucky."

Hunter crossed his arms and sighed, spotted tail lightly wavering. "He may not be the epitome of moral draconic development, Solarana, but he's still a valuable member of the Alliance."

"Not to mention that this is now **two** homicidalincidents involving Arus within forty-eight hours," added Cyril. "At this rate, we will have no choice but to employ drastic measures."

Terrador and Volteer hummed in agreement while Sampson stroked his bald head nervously. Terradon stepped forward towards the middle of the huddle.

"I tell you, I've never seen anything like it in my life. Scorch may be full of himself and prone to bouts of violence, but he's also one of the best warriors I've ever met. Based upon the damage done to both parties I would almost be willing to bet Arus was given no choice. Perhaps pushed to a breaking point."

Hunter nodded in agreement while Solarana huffed. "I think you're looking way too much into it, Terry. Why cant you just admit that the guy is dangerous. He should be treated accordingly. Besides, if our new representative catches wind of this it will make our position with the water dragons all the more precarious."

Terrador rested on his haunches and sighed, his strong frame appearing exhausted to a point. "That will happen no matter what. A formal hearing with the Council will be required in this matter, and she's already been invited to the proceedings. All we can do is judge the situation as best we can. Nobody ever said our decisions would be universally popular."

Volteer rolled his shoulders and refused to embrace the negative mood currently sinking in. "Buckupfellowcompatriots. Wecannotaffordto losesightofwhatmakes uscontrastive."

Solarana shook her head, not understanding how all these other drakes could manage to put up with the Electric Guardian's specialized speech patterns.

"Hewillreceivedueprocess. Allofuswill decidebaseduponourownexperiences and moralswhatistobedone, buthehas theright todefendhimself. Shouldweignore our greatercallingand succumbto personalgrudges andfacevalue accusationsthenwe're nobetterthen thoselikeMalefor."

Cyril grunted and lifted one of his wings to silence the yellow drake, causing Volteer to frown somberly. "Yes, Volteer, we get the point. Despite all that appears to weigh out against Arus – we will not allow our reason to be eschewed. Logic and facts need to rule."

They were interrupted by a heavy door swinging open, a lithe draken slowly stepping forward, one paw clutching a cloth and her sides being occupied by various pouches full of medical instruments. The brooch on her neck displayed her position of Cleric.

"Report?" queried Terrador.

The draken lifted her eyes, clearly displaying a sense of mortality and exhaustion blended together. "Well, they will both live, but the two are drastically different in terms of injuries. While Sub-Guardian Scorch seems to have taken some distinct physical damage, the largest issue was his energy reserves. We typically don't have to use so many mana crystals to reconstitute a drake following a fight, but it's as if he was … siphoned."

Terradon and Solarana eyed each other, the Guardians and council members silently contemplating. Various other individuals had also stopped moving to overhear the report, guards clearly leaning in eagerly.

"And Arus?" asked Terradon.

"Well, his injuries were much more of the natural variety when it comes to dragons. Deep lacerations and bites to critical joints and muscle groups. But honestly …"

The group seemed to inch forward on edge, eager to hear more about this stranger and his abilities. The draken appeared shell shocked for the time, her eyes drifting between her paws and various locations on the stone floor.

"Go on." commanded Cyril. The draken looked up wistfully, eyes lost in unknowing.

"He should be dead … the bites to his neck were at critical vein junctions. Any dragon would have bled out long before arriving here. The wounds themselves are considered a ninety-five percent chance of fatality. If you add in the trauma dealt to his chest cavity … I simply have no idea how he's still breathing."

The group shared various stares, the situation growing more mysterious by the day. The handmaiden took her leave, being sure to hand a small note containing any further instructions to Terrador.

Hunter was the first to break silence. "It seems we might have a whole new species of dragon in our midst here … most curious."

The words held great measure, Volteer quickly nodding in agreement while Terradon stood before his grandfather. "What are your orders?"

Terrador blinked and shared a silent gaze with Cyril before making his decision. "Move Arus to the maximum security cells until tomorrow, we can't afford to be lax with this any longer. I'm afraid, you will have to delay your return to Warfang until Scorch has made a recovery."

Terradon nodded and looked over his shoulder, several of the guards sharing whispers about what they most likely just eavesdropped.

"I'm afraid, worrying about Cynder causing waves is just the beginning of our troubles." said Sampson quietly, Hunter staring down at the mole in disagreement.

"Cynder is only as big an issue as everyone wants her to be. She did so much for us and yet still can't receive the laurels sh-"

"Enough! All of this will be discussed in length at our next session, pending the outcome of all this business with Arus." boomed Terrador.

The others quickly fell into rank and left it at that. Terradon couldn't help but grimace, Solarana exhaling before eyeing the doorway from which the handmaiden had arrived.

One thing was for certain, this was not yet the Alliance everyone was truly hoping for. They needed Spyro to recover briskly before anymore disagreements could get out of hand.

"Terradon, you know what do. I want you to take personal control of overseeing Arus until tomorrow," commanded Terrador before turning to the others. "At sun's height, we will assemble to determine was must be done. No matter what, be honest and fair to yourselves and to the Alliance. Until then, I bid you all good evening."

Just like that, the earth drake departed, several of the guards going with him. He was followed rapidly by Volteer and Cyril, and then Hunter and Sampson. Terradon gazed around quietly, the only light source in the now silent chamber being that of the soft flicker of candlelight, scents of melted wax filling his nostrils and making him sneeze.

"Well then, that settles that," stated Solarana quietly, her bright eyes following after them and then turning to her counterpart. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I truly wish I could predict the future, Sol, but I have no idea. This situation has gotten stranger each day. If you had asked me three days ago what I thought was to be done with someone who committed acts of violence against our own, I wouldn't have hesitated to have them put down."

The umber drake sighed again, shuffling his paws as he started to pace the room despondently, Solarana observing him the entire time.

"But now … I just don't see him as a pure killer. Something about his aura doesn't doesn't betray such vicious notions. I just can't bring myself to believe that and it's driving me insane."

She chuckled and stepped forward gingerly, her elegant frame still decorated by the various accoutrements she had donned earlier. "Well, doesn't really matter since it's out of our paws, but if it makes you feel any better, I agree to a point."

He raised an eye ridge and snorted loudly, wings extending every now and then to further display his discomfort. "It is a most strange day indeed – when that occurs."

She chuckled before bumping him with her wing. "I'm not that stuck up am I?"

"You have your moments, but I've known you long enough to navigate my way around the schemer." he beamed with a growing smile.

"It's what I've been trained to do after all, but don't think I'm going soft. Simply put, If Arus has these abilities that you yourself have witnessed … we can't afford to kill him. We need to learn more about him. As Hunter said, it could lead to the discovery of an entirely unique species. A fresh way of thinking – a new way of acting and adapting to the world around us. This is something we shouldn't ignore, Terry."

Her words rang true in his mind, but he didn't share such enthusiasm. New dragon or not, one could not dismiss the fact he'd nearly killed one of his best friends, and another brother in arms, even if he was a lousy brother. No, at this moment, Terradon knew he couldn't allow personal feelings to cloud judgments.

"As you said, it's out of our paws, and thank the Ancestors because I don't think I'd make that call."

"No, I didn't think you would. You're far too rigid for that, Terradon."

He turned to face her with a stone gaze. "I simply do my duty, Sol, I'm sorry that I can't wear multiple masks depending on current situations. I only know what I am at heart and will trust myself to do what's right."

She shook her head and smiled, still hovering close to him. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Wearing masks can get quite depressing anyways."

He nodded in understanding before summoning the remaining guards. "Well, I suppose it's time to move Arus. You should take your leave, I imagine you'll have your paws full with this … Korryana tomorrow."

"You have no idea. We stopped at least half a dozen times on the way to her quarters so that she could study more architecture … and I was extra careful to avoid the archives. Worth the extra ten minutes to ensure my sanity."

He snickered wearily. "The life of a politician is a grand one, I don't envy you."

"Thanks, nor do I envy your future as a muscle-head."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Solarana adjusted her brooch and rested on her haunches, a look of content about her. It was easy to be more relaxed around Terradon, as he was her oldest friend and the only drake she ever felt she could trust in greater portions. Of course, that didn't mean she would truly inform him of everything.

Terradon proceeded to instruct two of the guards in what needed to be done, both the smaller drakes acknowledging and vanishing into the back chamber.

"Well, have fun with Arus, I kinda envy you getting to be around him some more. Hopefully this week doesn't get any worse." stated the orange draken with curious eyes.

"Yeah well, we don't live in a perfect world. Get some rest Sol, we'll talk tomorrow."

The draken shrugged softly, wishing that he wasn't always so engrossed in his objectives. "Alright, night, Terry."

He only nodded and gave a friendly smile, observing as the draken exited delicately. He was more than aware of her disappointment in his methods. Being too blunt was always an unpopular trait when it came to females. At least, that's what he'd come to learn after several botched relationships.

It wasn't that he didn't care, it was simply the standards he'd set for himself, and he expected the same from one who held any interest in courting him. He had to give Sol credit for at least understanding what he was about, it was the greatest reason they were such good friends. It helped that she had almost no interest in interacting with those of her native gender. Both didn't go looking for approval from anyone, and that common bond helped both thrive when others might despair.

His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the two guard dragons, the bandaged frame of Arus being propped up upon their shoulders. The handmaiden wasn't kidding, the shadowy drake appeared completely lifeless, heavy gauze and patches covering his neck and chest scales.

One of the guards growled in protest as a drop of blood dripped onto his paw, wondering just why he inherited such shit luck. Terradon firmed his resolve and lead them towards the exit, knowing this would take longer than he anticipated.

"Sub-Guardian, is this really necessary? Why cant we simply leave him in the infirmary?"

Terradon frowned, stepping through the archway which lead back to the Temple grounds. "To have him wake up in the same powered up state and run rampant through the injury ward? No, we have no choice but to secure him."

They both groaned in further protest, only to be quickly silenced by another fierce glare from Terradon. At least they wouldn't have to worry about a scene so late at night. The Temple grounds were all but abandoned save for a random guard patrol. The soft hue of torchlight carried across the cobbled paths, luminous glow attracting all manner of buzzing insectoids.

Terradon turned his gaze upwards, noticing that the twin moons were masked away by thickening cloud cover, engulfing the towering structures of the Temple in a hostile darkness. Within an hour the Temple would no doubt be at its lowest point, allowing the pavilion to become connected with the earth for half- an-hour or so, only to begin its ascent in earnest come dawn's approach.

The trio continued onward for a time, rounding towards the Eastern Tower, moving past the cool waters of the impeccably carved fountain. Arus released soft groans here and there, obviously not enjoying the rather crude methods in use.

"Couldn't you at least use a cart?"

Terradon lifted a claw up to signal the halt, his stony gaze turning to fall upon Korryana, smooth and curvy frame lounging upon the edge of the marble fountain.

"Princess Korryana, I wasn't expecting you to be out and about this late. Shouldn't you be resting in your quarters for tomorrow's events?" queried the earth drake, his stare still and latched upon her own resolutely.

The water draken huffed and slowly slid off the gleaming marble surface, her tail having been dipped into the running waters. Every movement she made was graceful, as if being out in the cooler airs had bestowed a spring of energy upon her.

"I was bored, besides, I'm sure you can understand that we ocean dwellers will always have a tendency to be around some manner of hydrogen oxide."

"You are supplied a proper bath in your quarters my lady."

"True, but again, what fun is there in being cooped up in a room all night? I'll hardly be that involved with what happens tomorrow. Besides, I heard plenty of interesting things involving this beast have occurred already." stated the lithe draken while nodding towards the unconscious frame of Arus.

The guards started to shift here and there, clearly starting to be bothered by the extra weight propped upon their muscles. Terradon didn't answer, not wanting to let on anything he shouldn't. The draken just huffed in annoyance, fuchsia orbs instead turning to inspect Arus.

She investigated him slowly, noticing the small trail of blood that was dripping from his scales and onto the cobbled pathway. She frowned and turned to Terradon, a light twinkle in her irises.

"I have a much better idea – may I?"

Terradon hesitated at first, not knowing if he could trust an outsider so quickly and with such a sensitive matter. "My lady, I hardly think it's appropri-"

"Oh, enough of that already! I'm not afraid to get my paws dirty now and then. Besides, your blunt way of doing things is taxing my mind. Consider this a free lesson in the more appropriate manners for which one can transport an injured individual, prisoner or otherwise."

The earth drake's eyes widened fiercely, rather startled by her statements before some manner of shame began setting in. The swift water draken stepped in front of the guards, her eyes locking on them with focused intensity.

"In the fountain."

They blinked and gazed at Terradon, seeking confirmation from their superior. The umber drake sighed and nodded halfheartedly, relenting to the overpowering personality in their midst. She half-smirked as the two guards moved to the marble ledge – seconds later dropping the injured drake into the churning waters.

Korryana wasted no time, quickly bouncing up into the position she was in when they first spoke. Terradon moved towards the edge, the other two drakes slowly falling back as if attempting to avoid collateral damage.

She hummed eagerly, eyes closing as the waters now enveloping the wounded dragon starting to still despite the additional liquid being drained into it from the marble constructs above. Raising one paw, Korryana gave a soft grunt, the waters suddenly surging forth and lifting Arus into the air. Rotating her paw in a circular manner, the draken concentrated and enclosed the shadowy drake in a veil of rushing water, the liquid itself taking on a distinctly luminous glow.

Terradon watched on in both awe and disappointment. Surely her kind had many unique gifts, but he couldn't help but berate himself for not trying to find a better way to treat Arus. The guards also appeared amazed, both jaws dropping in shock.

"I don't think you two will be needed anymore." spoke Korryana quietly, her eyes still not open and her paw locking in place. The rotating sphere of water now completely engulfed Arus, though it released hold of his head every few seconds to ensure a proper air supply.

Terradon hesitated for but a moment before turning his snout, nodding and confirming the dismissal. "You two may return to the barracks, make sure to relieve Savidd from his watch within the hour."

The two drakes acknowledged before making rather quick exits, the actions of this strange draken clearly giving them good enough reason to be startled. Korryana giggled pleasantly, lush eyes opening once more. "I'm guessing this will be included in the latest gossip tomorrow, yes?"

Terradon couldn't help but half-nod, his frame still. "Possibly. Rumors do have a tendency to spread quickly on these grounds. Either way, I have to say you have incredible control and poise."

She turned intently, her paw still raised and a smirk upon her smoothed snout. "Well, I thought my entrance yesterday proved that, but I'll accept your compliment. I would like to think that everyone here would have similar mastery over their own abilities. Part of the reason I'm here is to ensure that in some manner you have all responsibly harnessed your potentials."

Terradon huffed again before coming closer, Korryana's eyes not breaking from his. "I wouldn't be quick to judge so easily. Some of us may not have abilities that can help treat the wounded, but we all can wield our elements effectively, I can assure you."

She tilted her head some, obviously finding some way to remain skeptic. "I guess we will see, but in the meantime, I think we should get him to your destination."

Terradon focused on Arus again, noting his frame completely at ease in the rapidly spinning waters. "Can you move him like that?"

Her vision turned back towards the water veil, her paw slowly lowering, the link being replaced by her eyesight and mental acuity. "Of course, so long as I remain focused we can move him wherever you wish."

The drake nodded before he returned to the path, eying the noticeable blood trail left behind by his more tactless methods. "Very well, to the East Tower then. Follow me."

They moved silently, the grunts having been replaced by the smooth rotation of liquid. Various drops of water fell from the sphere at an increasing rate, proving to Terradon that she couldn't keep up such a powerful ability for an extended duration.

Approaching the massive gate resolutely, he was thankful it was left open by the guards. Two cheetahs were on duty in this particular venue, both clearly being taken by surprise at the sight before them.

"Is the containment cell ready?" asked Terradon quietly, not wanting to use such a term in celebration. One of the cheetah's nodded, the other still too preoccupied by the hovering water sphere containing a dragon to respond.

"Ye … Yes Sub-Guardian, it has been prepared."

Terradon nodded firmly before motioning for Korryana to follow using his wing. Thanks to the smaller size of the chamber, she was forced to lower the sphere until it was just barely hovering along the stone floor.

Terradon led her forth past the mess hall, then down the very corridor Scorch had previously escorted Arus upon. They eventually passed the Squire's chambers, various snores and silent sleep cadences pouring out into the hallway.

At the end of the long expanse they came upon a sharp descent. A rather cruel stone stairway dropping forth into a blank abyss. Korryana frowned, vision still having to focus on Arus in order to properly contain him.

"Think you can make it?" asked Terradon with drops of concern, paws shifting.

Korryana just huffed. "Simple, even the youngest of water dragons can pull this off."

Terradon chuckled, her spirit being quite contagious. Korry's eyes focused harder before she brought her paw forth rapidly, slowly tightening it against her chest plates. The orb started to collapse, the tempered waters now hugging Arus's frame like a blanket.

Terradon nodded with yet another impressed smile, frame turning as he started to descend into the bowels of the Temple itself. Korryana hesitated, not wanting to comprehend about why they had such a place, but it wouldn't be appropriate to stop now. She would simply have to make another mental note of it.

The stairs descended steeply, though thankfully not for very long. Two dimly lit torches were the only light source, both of which being upon verge of collapse. Terradon remained stoic, though his mind wanted to avoid thinking about what he was being forced to do.

Before them was a incredibly small room, at least small in terms of most of the Temple chambers. It was barely high enough for their own frames to fit, let alone a full sized dragon.

"These chambers are not meant for fully grown drakes, but they will do for the younger of our species. He will be contained here."

Korryana looked forward, several small iron doors lining the room. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust. "You're going to stick him in one these? That's torture for any kind of dragon, have you fools learned nothing at all after everything you've been through?"

Terradon didn't move at first, remaining the picture perfect image of a composed soldier. "We have no choice, we already took it easy when we didn't lock him up the first time … but after what happened to Scorch, and what I saw – we simply have no alternative. It is only for one night … hopefully by day's end, this will be over."

She stared at him with daggers. "Over for him **permanently** you mean? That is likely, as you all quite clearly have some evolving to yet accomplish."

The drake let a deep rooted growl crawl from his snout, surprising the disheveled draken. "Us? Primitive thinking? Yes, it's quite possible that may be the case, but ask yourself what is truly worse: accepting the fact you will never truly be perfect or wielding superiority like a blood drenched blade?"

She gave no response, her eyes remaining narrow as the focus she once bolstered had started to slip away, made evident by Arus collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Her body turned in horror, the coral like blade gracing her tail being careful to not strike Terradon. "Oh hell … that's what happens when I get distracted."

Terradon sighed before collecting a key which was hooked alongside one of the metal doors. "Well, let's not waste anymore time and get this over with. When I open the chamber, do the best you can to fit him inside … comfortably."

She shot him another glare before acquiescing. He frowned and proceed to unbolt the iron construct, grunting as he pulled it open with great force, revealing nothing but a damp chamber enclosed by mossy stones.

Korryana's pulse quickened, a light gasp escaping her snout. It was barely large enough for Arus to even fit. These chambers were clearly designed for intimidation and extraction as much as they were direct containment.

Summoning what focus yet remained, the draken lifted her paw, moisture that was left upon the stones quickly attaching to the shadowy drake's muscles in eager embrace. Grimacing softly, Korryana forced the movements with a heavy heart.

The wounded drake appeared healthier at least, the wounds having closed since the beginning of their trek. That was at least some small mercy she could deliver to him, hopefully making up for what he would find upon awakening. After accidentally bumping Arus's skull against the cramped wall, she found the inner strength to properly finish the job.

Terradon looked on with remorse as Arus was placed inside, wings viciously being forced against his flanks and tail having no room to extend but forward beneath his belly, crescent blade scratching against the scales of its owner. Korryana released the bond with a heavy gasp, her energy being completely sapped at this point. Both looked at the drake's contorted frame in sadness, Terradon sighing before swallowing the lump in his throat.

"This isn't right." whispered the draken.

"I know, but it's necessary."

She closed her eyes and slowly turned, trotting away in silent resentment. Terradon made no motion to stop her, gray eyes fixed on the shallowly breathing frame of Arus, dangerous emotions simmering beneath umber scales. Arus could at least take comfort in one unknown fact: that he wouldn't be alone.

"Don't worry … I'll be here when you wake up." whispered Terradon softly before pressing his weight against the thick door, growling in effort as his muscles forced the latch shut, the only sound left audible within being that of water dripping and ragged breathing.

* * *

"Can you please just stop fidgeting for a few seconds!" growled Cynder at near shouting capacity.

Spyro groaned and twisted in complaint, his frame beset upon by more unfamiliar medical methods. "I can't help it, you know I'm terribly ticklish there."

She frowned and shook her head, jade eyes narrowing in mock disappointment. "Mighty **freaking** purple dragon … is ticklish."

He snickered, raising his snout and neck to take up a more dignified position. "We all have our weaknesses, I suppose purple dragons are no exception. Besides, I haven't gotten a break in awhile, It's not like I can cut loose around the Temple these days."

She gave a humored smile before rolling her eyes, forepaws crossing. "Just try to remind me every now and then what exactly I see in you. Sometimes I truly wonder."

"You mean it wasn't all about my rough and grizzled good looks?"

"Please, don't give yourself too much credit."

They both laughed before his snout pressed against hers affectionately, the ebony draken purring in content for a time. He pulled away tenderly, violet orbs fixated on hers. "You know, I've been thinking lately … I know things are kinda hectic right now, but with the new influx of of membership into the ranks, perhaps I can arrange for some more … permanent time off."

One of her eyebrows raised, neck slightly curved as she attempted to dissect his point. "Oh? Well I hardly think they're gonna let us both walk away that easily. For you it would hard, for **me –** it's nigh impossible."

"Give yourself more leeway. They don't think about you in such a negative way."

"Well they have a funny way of showing it. Regardless, getting back to such a simple life isn't as easy as you may desire, Spyro."

He hummed softly, head turning towards the balcony archway, the vast expanse once more being filled by countless stars and shimmering satellites. "Nobody ever said it would be easy, for us especially. I do know one thing though, both of us have been through hell and back. We took on everything thrown our way and lived to tell the tale … how difficult could it possibly be?"

"Could what be?"

Spyro flushed slightly, the tone of his scales doing a good job of masking it as he shifted nervously. "Well, I was just thinking … about you know, possibly starting a fa-"

A knock at their door startled both of them, Spyro deflating rapidly as Cynder rose to address the summons. "Just hold that thought in your thick skull for a minute."

Spyro grunted to himself, eyes turning the opposite direction. He had been so close – curse such terrible timing. Cynder turned her claw towards the middle of the latched door, opening a small viewing slit that she had built in. Her jade orbs investigated the encroaching darkness for a time before focusing on an unfamiliar dragon coming to bear.

"I'm sorry, I do not believe I'm acquainted with you. Have the Guardians dispatched you?" asked the ebony draken curiously.

The turquoise draken couldn't help but flinch under the gaze of such a widespread "legend". The stories had stretched far and wide even if they were unaware of it.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met yet. I just arrived today from Nebulus Crater, I'm the envoy from the Water Dragon Expanse."

"Is that right? I'm sorry I was unable to greet you properly, but as I'm sure you've heard, other matters have demanded my attention." responded Cynder, her eyes softening.

"Yes, I've heard … from multiple sources, and I'm quite disappointed that such a malicious attack took place."

Cynder hummed quietly. "Well, Spyro is fine if that's what you're wondering. Have you heard of him in the Crater?"

"Of course, dragons far and wide have heard of the purple savior. Even though we haven't officially engaged with other conclaves, news still spreads most rapidly through many differing sources."

"Isn't that the truth."

The water draken hummed before taking a short breath. "I was wondering … if perhaps I could see Spyro. I know that perhaps this is an inconvenient ti-"

" **No**."

Her beaked snout closed quickly, struggling to maintain proper composure. "Yes but … but I think I can .."

"What do you not understand about my answer?"

"I'm offering my services involving his condition." she responded sharply. She could see the jade orbs narrow before a distant shuffling and muffled voice drew them away. She remained quiet, not able to make out exactly what was taking place.

After several more moments and a few seemingly heated words, the narrow eyes returned. "Alright, it would seem my dolt of a mate is of the trusting mindset tonight, but I promise you, I'll be watching …"

"Please, call me Korryana."

She could make out the sound of bolts sliding and several more muddled exchanges, finding herself increasingly nervous about being in the presence of two larger than life dragons. Seconds later the door gave way, revealing an immense chamber that was lusciously decorated with various cushions and tapestries. A large bowl dominated the center, various different shelves lining both sides of the circular expanse, an immense collection of scrolls and books upon them, along with various trinkets and memoirs.

She gazed up quietly before finally shuffling inside, being greeted to a circular domed roof which was adorned with painted constellations and other elements of an astronomical nature. The very top of the roof appeared open, though a heavy pane of glass separated them from the elements and stars high above.

"Welcome! Sorry for that misunderstanding, Cynder has grown a bit suspicious ever since my accident … though I suppose that's not much more different from how she typically is."

Korryana turned her attention back towards the center of the chamber, paws settling over a rich textile carpet. Sitting in the middle of the bowl was Spyro, the dragon she had heard so much about. He was every bit the image fostered within her mind, though she admitted, certain elements had been exaggerated.

Purple dragons were always meant to appear as if royalty, rich tones of purple and gold giving away such a regal visage. His violet orbs were friendly and inviting, making her start to question the very thought of this particular drake causing anyone intentional harm. His muscle tone suggested otherwise, as his limbs were thick and strong, and though hard to make out, the sight of several blemishes and scars could be seen plastered upon his scales.

"Don't just stand there admiring, get to the point." grumbled Cynder from behind Korry, causing her head to turn nervously, the jade orbs from before now being supported by a lithe, yet vicious frame. The "Ebony Terror" was as well known to them as Spyro was, and though she was supposedly free from whatever influences corrupted her, she still appeared fierce and non-hesitant to strike at a moments notice.

"Um … yes I apologize, I really just never thought I'd find myself in your presence. We hadn't exactly desired much contact with our fellow dragons in the Old Age. Something we hope to address in this new world."

Spyro smiled again, snout a picture of warm acceptance, though the bandages and patches applied to various spots on his hide offset this concept. "Well, it's very exciting to know that our brothers and sisters have decided to emerge. Much is to be done to help achieve stability, and the more to help and bolster our efforts the better."

Cynder grunted softly, circling around Korryana slowly, eyes investigating her before she took up position behind the bowl, gazing over Spyro's frame. She appeared larger than Korryana herself, though most of it was in terms of toned mass. While Korryana had lived a life which provided natural physical conditioning, she knew nothing about being a warrior. While Cynder: she was born fighting and killing, making the difference between them more then obvious.

"I hope you can understand purple one-"

"Please, Spyro, titles are so rigid."

She flushed some. "Spy … Spyro, we in the Crater have not chosen to support anything just yet. I volunteered to honor my father's wishes and serve as his eyes and ears in this matter. While we do wish to spread out and reconnect with our brethren, we also have no desire to compromise all that our society has accomplished in the many years long past."

Spyro's eyes twinkled in curiosity, Cynder herself still having a defensive posture about her, the wicked barb upon her tail flashing in the torchlight. Korryana found them to be quite an interesting pairing, for they seemed to be polar opposites.

"I understand. We don't expect anything to happen overnight, I hope you can embrace the notion that we are in no rush to force premature decisions. Everything we do here in the Alliance is for the better of all, decided by all. There is nobody controlling the destinies of others. This is not the way of the world, Malefor proved that such methods were poisonous to all." stated Spyro.

Malefor. She had heard that name before as well, and frankly, it was also one of the reasons they had to be so careful. She rose her neck firmly, appearing more confident. "Yes, we know of his doings, and you must also know that it is because of that purple dragon that was must also take both of you into account."

Spyro appeared sad for the first time since she'd entered. Cynder also had a deeper appearance of regret decorating her features. Korryana knew she had struck a nerve of the eternal sort.

"We … can understand why your kingdom would be so hesitant. So much power within two dragons is unheard of, and while purple dragons as a whole were born to instill balance upon our world, the constant lure of corruption is ever tempting us."

Cynder's features had greatly softened, her frame slowly sliding around the bowl, wings folding back against her frame as she met Korryana's gaze. "I know I've done my fair share of damage to the Old Age, and I know it will take more then what help I gave Spyro to make things proper, but you truly can't know … or understand … what you've never felt."

"Oh? Well, Of course I wouldn't want to get personal my lady."

"Just Cynder, I'm not the formal type either." she answered with a light giggle, causing Spyro to half- smile.

Korryana relaxed, though she remained firm. "I know what you must have gone through … I've heard about … this vile energy."

"Convexity." whispered Spyro lowly, Cynder going stiff at the mention of the word.

"We … we've heard rumors about the destructive nature of this power, and how it was the reason for corrupting ones like Malefor, and even you, Cynder."

The ebony draken said nothing, jade eyes unmoved by the true statement. Spyro's own orbs drifted over her in great concern, though he forcefully remained resolute.

"Yes, it's a terrible power. It's not something I would willingly wish upon anyone. I didn't have a choice. I was violated and abused … eventually … I submitted." spoke Cynder sadly, eyes misting over noticeably.

"Yes, I know what it must have-"

"No, you simply don't." interjected Spyro in a much firmer tone then before, frame struggling to rise, though he ensured he appeared increasingly intimidating.

Korryana felt a wave of regret filling her, but remained committed. He indeed was capable of great and terrible things. "Forgive me, both of you … but if any manner of integration is to take place, you must know and understand our concerns."

"They **are** known." responded Spyro in the same tone, his violet orbs taking on a sharper aura. Cynder herself appeared slightly surprised at this as well – it wasn't often Spyro took on this tone or mannerism.

"Do you truly think we sit up here ignoring the realities of what surround us? Yes, both of us have been subjected to Convexity, Cynder far more than myself, but I also know that my faith in her was rewarded as was her faith in me."

Korryana blinked but kept her eyes pinned, enthralled by this image. Spyro slowly stepped forth, obviously struggling with his injury, but uninhibited . "The evils we've felt, the terrors we've witnessed. The very fabric of life and death twisting around you in a never ending orchestra of torment. The power and fury that came in reward to surrendering to that which fuels us. One can never fully grasp the concept that is Convexity, until they've felt it themselves, and I truly pray that day never comes for you."

The water draken's shoulders slumped weakly, finding his words to be more than true as Cynder stepped to his side, rubbing his flank with her own briefly. "Understand Korryana, neither one of us was born normal … we will never be normal. It's simply the reality of our situation. I fully admit I've done terrible things, but I now live every day to prove not only to myself, but to all those who might have faith in our fight, that my soul is forever free."

Spyro nodded, his own orbs slightly misted by this point. "We both fight so that no other creature, dragon or otherwise, will have to feel and experience what we have. We can not promise to be perfect, nor swear that everything will go as we anticipate, but I can assure you of one thing. We will never compromise the lives of others and sacrifice ideals for the sake of absolute tyranny. I may be a purple dragon, but my best shield against the corruption I'm regretfully bonded to is the draken you see next to me."

Cynder offered her own nod at this, tail brushing Spyro's lightly. "And I for him. We live in this New Age so that all can be free of what it took to get here. We can't promise you'll understand or trust us, but we ask you to have **faith** in us."

Korryana found herself at a loss for words. She had only been in their presence for a short few minutes and already she was coming to understand just what had set them apart. She could mentally grasp the concept of these two dragons, bonded through mutual suffering, being responsible for the dawn of a new era.

"I'm sorry, it would seem I've rambled." chuckled Spyro, his frame relaxing again and a more playful light returning to his violet orbs.

"You do it all the time, you just don't know it," jabbed Cynder before rubbing his flank forcefully, paws slowly carrying her towards Korryana now. "We truly hope that you enjoy your visit to the Temple, Korryana. We can only hope that when you eventually return home, you can bring with you the ideals we are striving to achieve here. Either way we wish you the very best."

Spyro hummed in agreement before Korryana presented a soft smile. "I thank both of you for taking the time to grant me audience, but I believe I also mentioned I could help you."

Cynder's eyes perked up before gazing back at the purple drake, Spyro's frame slowly settling back into the relaxing bowl. "And just what might you be able to help with? I've given him the best herbs an apothecary can supply."

"Herbs can work wonders for sure, but there are other – more efficient methods to treat injuries, at least where I come from." she responded, gazing up at Cynder to seek further permission. The ebony draken nodded politely and Korryana proceeded towards Spyro.

"They're not as bad as they look." he spoke sheepishly, Cynder glaring at him.

"I beg to differ. You won't be able to fly for months with damage like that to your wing, and it also appears that you've had more than one fracture to your forearm … no matter what Ember might have told you."

"Please, don't remind me. While I certainly enjoy the downtime, I do miss being able to clear my mind in the sky." said Spyro with a disappointed sigh.

Korryana beamed, fuchsia orbs radiating warmth. "Well, with your permission of course, I would be willing to treat them. I promise that by tomorrow you will at least be able to walk again, but the wing will take at least a week."

"I can live with that. At least I might be able to attend the council meeting tomorrow. This Arus sounds like he's in quite the bind."

Korryana immediately frowned, not knowing if she should mention what she'd recently witnessed below the barracks. "Indeed … I can only hope that he's treated better than I've seen so far. What is your opinion on him?"

Spyro felt his eyeridge raise. "Well, I wish I could give you a proper answer. Unfortunately I haven't had a chance to speak with him. Though, Cynder met him earlier."

Korryana eyed the ebony draken, a soft smirk breaking along Cynder's snout. "Yeah … and I have to say he isn't what I expected. He seems genuine, but after hearing about what he did to Scorch I'm at a loss."

"He was due anyways." muttered Spyro to himself, Cynder shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"If all we have to go by is Scorch's word, you can rest assured that he'll be sentenced to execution." responded Cynder dryly.

Korryana's eyes went wide, frame becoming increasingly stiffer. "Execution? Is that the only answer? Do you even consider banishment or other humane approaches first?"

Both Cynder and Spyro remained quiet, clearly formulating different approaches to the question. "Well, of course something like death is an extreme, and only ever considered if the one responsible is truly considered a greater danger to all. Whether I think he did it intentionally or not, attacking a purple dragon is going to draw extreme repercussions." stated Spyro resolutely.

"The Council will meet and all members will agree upon what they believe is best to do with Arus." added Cynder, Spyro nodding in agreement.

"Execution is possible, but I do believe that such an extreme can be avoided. I hope to aid in this endeavor, for there is no solid proof in my mind that Arus truly meant to cause such devastation."

Korryana accepted their statements for now, but whenever groups got together, she found that one should learn to expect the unexpected.

"Well, It's late, I will be happy to give you a quick treatment that should deal with these fractures."

Spyro nodded in acceptance, Cynder even appearing fully settled at this point. Korryana gazed about curiously. "I assume you have a bath?"

* * *

Arus groaned, his head pounding and limbs numb as a small bead of water slid down his ruffled snout. His surroundings were conflicting with every inch of his being. Darkness was all that could be gathered from his eyesight, though he still wasn't fully sure if he had regained full consciousness. The sound of shuffling could be heard, but the only constant was his own heartbeat and heavy breathing. That and the dripping water that tortured his snout.

"What the hell is this …?"

His limbs were restricted and forced inwards, every time he attempted proving otherwise being met by a rock solid barrier. His wings were unable to spread, being confined much like everything else. Even his tail was forced to curl violently forward, forcing its way beneath his chest and snout. His head raised rapidly, only to be met by searing pain as his skull made direct contact with the ceiling. The low air pressure started to weigh on his body and mind, causing panic to settle in.

"Fuck! What is this!?" he snarled loudly, his claws starting to brandish and lash out at anything he could feel, finding that this only caused further pain to himself, scales starting to rub against the chiseled stones, breathing becoming more labored with each passing moment. Blood plastered against the stone ridges of the cell, fresh wounds a result of his impeded movements.

"Anyone … please … please just … **answer**!"

Silence was the only response, water continuing to barrage his snout, making him thrash harder. After ten minutes or so, Arus resigned himself to whatever hell he was currently residing within. Sapphire orbs twisted around within his skull, attempting to hide away in a once peaceful sanctum. His tail twitched on occasion, though each movement caused the rest of his body to rub against the rugged surfaces.

"Please … " he whispered in despair, eyes starting to grow heavy.

A heavy shuffling suddenly broke the insane repetition that was his torture, eyes twisting around and looking forward as a small light started to emanate from beyond his confines. A small grate had opened, allowing a small amount of fresh air to fill his lungs, seemingly lifting a ten-ton weight from his shoulders and soul.

"Please, just relax Arus, I'll keep the grate open for you until it's time."

"What! Who is that … where the hell … who the fuck put me here!?" he snarled in rapid response.

"You have been confined to one of our extreme containment cells. You will have to stay here until your judgment tomorrow."

"What? Stay here? I … I can't … I can't **move** … barely **breath** … what did I …-"

"Please Arus, I promise, I will do everything I can to help you through this, but my paws are tied, I only did what I was ordered to do. I can only implore that you relax … if you have any bastion of happy thoughts, find them."

Arus groaned despairingly, the light filtering in resulting in a glint emanating off his panicked sapphire orbs. "I … but I … I have none …"

"That's not true, we all have memories. Things that make us who we are, the things that keep us going. Latch on to whatever helps keep you going-"

"You don't **UNDERSTAND**! I have **no** memories … I can't … I can't even remember where I came from. My **purpose** in this world … I don't know if I have family or friends. I have no **conception** of what the hell I'm **DOING** here!"

His eyes started to water, the pressures of being kept in such a position and the mental torture that was his blank mind rapidly starting to wear upon him, feeling himself slip away bit by bit, conscious walls of stability crumbling at the mercy of this desecrating siege.

"I have **nothing** … I want to remember, with all my being. Anything … anything that could help get me through this. I want to say with all my **heart** I had no intention of hurting Spyro … I want him and all his friends to know … but how can I make them understand … when I don't even know **myself**!?"

The voice on the other end of the grate fell silent, Arus starting to believe he had been left alone with his encroaching madness. "Please don't **leave** me … not right now...I just want...I want to **remember**...can you help?"

A light shuffle was his only response at the time, orbs trying to latch onto anything conceivable. "My name is Arus … I have no **past** … and no **future** … all I ask for, is the chance to be born anew …"

Nothingness again was the response, dripping waters once more starting to become the focus of his tortured mind. Another shuffle rescued him from further despair, and his heart lifted at the voice of his companion.

"I promise, Arus. I will do everything I possibly can to help you find what you're looking for. I swear on my family honor."

The shadowy drake latched onto his words and secured them deep within his mental barriers, finally having some manner of hope with which he could descend upon for when the whole world turned against him. His first truly good memory in this unexpected life.

"Tha … Thank you .." he muttered softly before darkness descended upon his mind in finality.

Terradon stroked his snout slowly, rubbing away the small trickle of liquid that had sprung from his exhausted eyelid. He wasn't one to get emotional about these kind of things, but this had caught him completely off guard. It was bad enough forcing Arus into such an environment, but what would it truly feel like to not have any sense of what you are? He couldn't imagine such a hideous pain.

The umber drake sighed grimly, his body resting beside the iron door that served as Arus's torment. It had to be close to two in the morning by this point. Grey eyes focused upon his own limbs, mind still adrift in the violent explosion of fear and admittance.

Arus was in need, in need of a cause and a purpose. Terradon hoped with all his heart that the Council would feel likewise, but he also admitted that the odds favored none of them seeing him for what he truly was on this night.

Tomorrow, Arus's fate would be forever sealed. Rebirth, or Oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another fun write up that includes some nice scenes between various characters. Arus is really in need of a helping hand these days, hopefully things take a turn for the better in the days to come. Next chapter will be posted next week sometime, as I plan on finishing a chapter before posting a new one in order to keep a proper timetable. I do intend to have Volume 1 end at 25 chapters, though I might extend that depending on how well the story comes together. It was fun thinking of some interesting powers that could be utilized by Water Dragons, and I certainly believe they could use their abilities to bolster life force and healing capabilities.

My thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope that I can further entertain and meet the standards of those looking for a good adventure in our favorite purple dragon's world!

 **Fun History:** While she isn't part of his chapter, Razeth's rank in the Praxus Legion is that of **Optio**. An Optio was junior officer in the Roman Military, typically being recognized as the second-in-command of a Century. A Century was made up of 100 soldiers, though in later years this number was decreased to 80. The Century was commanded by a Centurion, with the Optio being second in chain of command.

 **My Characters:** Arus, Terradon, Sampson, Korryana, Solarana, Scorch


	7. Chapter 6: Judgment

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Judgment**

Razeth struggled to keep her emotions in check. Thankfully, she'd been left in solitude. At least – as alone as possible with the Avocati lurking about. She had regulated herself to remain within the capsule chamber, not they'd allow her to travel anywhere else of her own free will. Patience was something she often found in short supply, but for once, it paid off – the screen before her slowly willing itself back to life, Arus seemingly stirring on the far end of the time spectrum.

It was vastly confusing and challenged her utmost mental barriers. What they resorted to in order to "pacify" such a dangerous drake was quite similar to various brutal methods employed all too commonly within the Empire today, and she would be lying if she claimed she hadn't aided in similar situations, though unwillingly.

For Arus, however, it was entirely different. Unimaginably unique, as his mind was shattered and adrift in limbo. Such an experience would be torture of the cruelest sort. Pain upon one's body was tolerable depending on the individual, but pain born of the mind, that was an entirely foreign arena for most.

The Avocati were masters of such heinous actions. It was well known that when left to their own devices that they would spend every living second in search of one they might consider "entertaining" enough for their skill sets. Stories of roasting flesh and gnawed bones spread throughout every continent, and before long, it was just common knowledge that one ill-spoken word would lead straight to a Black Robe's dinner plate.

She had one lucky break in terms of her gender. While she was still highly looked down upon by her peers in the service, she would never be considered for Avocati service. Of course, being considered wasn't exactly a life choice. Sure one could volunteer for the procedure if their service record warranted such a "reward", but they also held free reign in abusing the 'needs of the service' concept on a whole.

One thing was certain, once you entered their facility: The Pyre, you wouldn't return the same creature. Whatever life you once knew was gone, and you were forever bonded to the will of the Senate and whomever served as the reigning Consuls.

Her honey eyes could see nothing but black, save for a small light that shined through a rusted grate. Wherever they'd put Arus, it was designed for perhaps even darker methods then he was experiencing.

The beat of the energy pulse within the time capsule had increased steadily from the moment he'd regained consciousness, and it only helped bolster her theory that it was a clear representation of his own vital signs.

Based upon what she could gather from the intense divulging of fears some hours ago, Arus was going to be standing trial for something he truly didn't intend to commit. It wasn't hard to put two and two together from this end of the time gap, but these dragons from the past would have no concept of such an action, nor would they fully believe it regardless.

No, instead they would resort back to base instinct and primal confusion. Fear of the unknown was a constant driving force within the greater universe, and when politics got involved – things would only spiral further into divisive anarchy.

She still had a difficult time fathoming the idea that he was truly propelled back to a period long lost to their histories. Or, so she was meant to believe in the average educational facilities of the Praxus Empire. In the short time she'd been here, she knew that Legate Xalanth was holding back far more then he let on.

The Legate was searching for something, and he had some manner of familiarity with the time period and the creatures residing within it. This Spyro for example – she'd had heard of the legendary purple dragons, they were supposedly beings of great destruction that were born to help "reshape" the world through its own death song.

At least, that's all they talked about through their brief lessons pertaining to the subject. For the most part, the histories were limited to perpetual violence and death in all time periods before the Empire's existence. When the one known as Praxus descended from on high with his Legion of Sorrow the Empire was truly born, and proper "reason" along with it.

She had to scoff at such blatant misinterpretations. Of course, those who spoke out against the very principles and "legends" the Empire was founded upon were quickly realigned or terminated in very public scenarios.

For all she knew: this Praxus was really a power hungry tyrant who thrived off the suffering of others, and used his aptly named Legion to crush any who spoke otherwise. Of course, society itself within the Empire formed a vast schism based upon such provocative questions.

This was not really the time and place, but far too many times had she decided to contemplate this moral quandary. She would have to bide her time and pay close attention to everything Arus experienced. Perhaps she would find a clue that would hint towards whatever goal the Legate had aimed for.

Hopefully, it wouldn't cost Arus his life, or hers.

"Things still quiet?"

Razeth lifted her head from her forepaws, the sight of a yawning Perrath greeting her. "In a way I suppose, he woke up briefly … and … well they have him in some kind of holding cell."

"I see, can't say I'm surprised. After what happened between him and … ummm … well I just call him the intellectually challenged drake-"

"You could just say he's a prick," interrupted Razeth with a small laugh, "I certainly wouldn't feel bad about it."

Perrath smiled softly before resting on her haunches beside Razeth, gazing at the currently darkened monitor.

"I'm sorry about before by the way, I didn't mean to get too personal with my statements." spoke Razeth apologetically. Perrath turned towards her and just gave off a playful shrug.

"No worries, I know that it can get dull around here. I wouldn't expect our friends up there to be great conversationalists." she responded while pointing her wing towards one of the silent cyborgs.

"You're not wrong there, though I do wish things were a bit more relaxing in general."

"Not while Xalanth is in charge. He's the epitome of 'better safe then sorry'."

Razeth kept her eyes on the blank screen, occasionally gazing down at the wrist communicator that had been alerting her earlier.

"If I recall correctly … they're going to have some manner of special hearing for Arus. That could be positive input! Or very very negative." stated Perrath alarmingly.

Raz looked up from her wrist and sighed quietly. "Yeah … I have a feeling it's not gonna end well. I assume that if he's killed in their time he's still dead here."

"His very essence is present in the time stream. It's as I told you before … he is just as real to them as he would be to us."

"So then, what's the plan going to be if they end up executing him?"

Perrath went silent and tilted her head in peaceful contemplation. Her claws clicked lightly on the metal flooring before she exhaled. "Well, Xalanth will find another way, but I have a feeling that-"

"They won't execute him."

Both drakens gazed back to see Xalanth slowly approaching, the metallic door actually opening quietly for once. Razeth stood to attention quickly while Perrath just issued a lingering yawn.

"Good morning Legate. All I have to report from the other side was Arus being shoved into a box." reported Razeth with mock zest.

The large drake took a deep breath before cracking his neck. "A box huh, well that's certainly something to look forward to. So long as he's not dead it doesn't really matter."

Perrath blinked and regained her footing, moving towards the various screens monitoring the vital connections and crystal outputs. Razeth stayed at attention while Xalanth approached the canister slowly, his eyes turning up to address the Avocati.

"Unit 945, report."

The cybernetic creature shuffled towards the Legates' position, stopping short and saluting quickly. "Unit 945: Reporting Legate."

Xalanth licked his chops before tilting his head. "You and your units are dismissed until further notice. Return to appropriate docking stations for routine maintenance and software patching. Code Amber is in effect."

A slight buzz could be heard inside the cranium of the robotic dragon, red eyes seemingly focusing and then dimming in mechanical practices. The robed brute saluted Xalanth once more before turning quickly, the movement of various cybernetic components could be seen shifting beneath the dark hood upon its structure.

Razeth watched as all the Avocati immediately followed suit, filing down the chamber and into one single line. At least a dozen of them were present, far more then she'd been aware of.

"Avocati detachment Echo Bravo has been relieved of duty as of 0530 hours. Units 945 through 957 reporting to cybernetic maintenance station twelve for further orders." stated 945 in monotone patterns.

With that, the entire line proceeded single file out the mechanized doorway, the heavy shuffling of their paws scrapping the floor. It was always a twisted manner of game to guess just how much machine they truly were. Razeth had never seen one without a robe, and odds were, she wouldn't want to.

Once the final Avocati had exited the heavy door shut behind them, Xalanth turning to Perrath immediately. "Have you eaten?"

She gazed up and smiled sheepishly. "Can't say I have … was too focused on what we might witness."

Razeth snorted and came up to Xalanth's side, the mechanical armor upon her scales flashing in the glow of the soul crystals.

"How do you know they won't just kill him, Legate? They seemed pretty adamant about the possibility."

"Because, Optio, if he's in the time period I believe … which is very early on in the formation of our Age, then he won't be outright terminated. They have not evolved into reaching such heights of extremism yet."

Razeth took in his words, shaking her head firmly. "I don't know, after last night I tend to think they wouldn't hesitate."

"Trust me, I don't think their mental capacities will allow it."

Perrath stayed quiet, though she was starting to wonder just what manner of contingency plan Xalanth had in the rare case he was committing a mistake.

"Well, I guess we really don't have a choice. Though I am curious Legate, how do you know where he is? In all the histories I've studied during my times at the Archives I never once came across anything talking about these particular individuals."

"Let's just assume – I have my sources. Needless to say, this stage of history is some five millenniums ago … give or take"

"Five thousand one hundred twenty seven years to be exact." corrected Perrath, Xalanth just rolling his eyes at the statement.

"Really now," spoke Razeth, tail twitching in amazement, "That's quite an immense distance. You mentioned this being early in our Age … how early are we talking?"

Xalanth broke away from her, making his way towards the rear corridor. "I would wager around nine to ten years after Spyro reconstituted the entire planet, thus beginning history anew. A time period where the **resources** we lack are plentiful and rich. It's the perfect spot for him."

Razeth bit her lower lip a bit before looking to Perrath, the nervous look shared between them saying it all. Xalanth stopped at a side counter, initiating a small circular electro pad with his claw, eyes browsing over several options of desirable meat.

"Well, Xalanth … I'm afraid that we might have another issue on top of this 'trial'." whimpered Perrath.

The graphite drake turned back, a thick and roasted piece of ham laying on the counter now. "Oh? What might that be?"

She sighed before rubbing her forehead, the words clumping within her throat. "Well, you see – Arus has sort of …. his programming was … unintentionally altered."

Razeth gauged the Legates' reaction, and was rather surprised that he didn't outright explode. His frame remained relaxed, his paw clutching a small pepper discharger. "What do you mean?"

Perrath continued, "Well, I'm not sure if it was due to the stress of the transport or perhaps some kind of interference from the crystals, but Arus has lost his programming from Condition 605."

Xalanth turned again, his eyes growing sharper before picking up the slab of meat, claws sinking into it in growing frustration. "How much does he remember?"

She sighed in self-disappointment. "Nothing at all. He's forgotten his mission and purpose. To put it simply: he's a blank slate."

Once again Razeth was taken aback by his reaction. The large drake simply proceeded with taking heavy bites from his quarry. After perhaps a minute of awkward silence, save the sound of teeth tearing flesh, the large drake finally responded.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice but to hope that he isn't beheaded."

Razeth shook her head and shrugged in defeat. It was impossible to pin Xalanth down or get any reading on his feelings. Perrath remained silent, still critiquing herself in full force. Unwilling to interrupt a hungry drake, both remained quiet until he had finished, his tongue licking away any juices left behind before he circled back.

Razeth felt her heartbeat increase, wondering if she would be learning more then she bargained for. Xalanth gazed down at Perrath, taking note of her expressions before he gave a great drake laugh.

"Come now Perrath, don't dream of fretting about it, I never expected this to be a perfect science. You should be ecstatic that we've gotten this far. Anything beyond this point is a blessing."

Her features perked up some, wings shuddering before her mind started racing. "But … how is he to complete his mission without proper programming? He has free will now … he can form attachments and think for himself."

Xalanth nodded before humming. "That's right he can, but this may not make any difference in terms of achieving our objectives. It might take longer, but we may just have luck on our side."

Razeth nodded softly, surprisingly content that the Legate was reacting so positively. At the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if this had solid reasoning to back it up. Xalanth turned his head to meet her gaze; firm expression ever present.

"Optio, if you are in need of any nourishment then I suggest you browse the options at the conveyor. Our refrigeration services offer quite a selection."

She blinked quietly before half-nodding, a slight rumbling having set in quite some time ago. Swift paws carried her eagerly towards the counter Xalanth had just made use of, a very noticeable digital dial being present on the translucent surface. Honey eyes browsed eagerly through the vast selections, Xalanth half-smiling before addressing Perrath.

"Make sure you get some too my little nova, we're gonna be at this for quite awhile. I expect today to be the first of many more invigorating cycles."

* * *

Hunter pulled the heavy cloak upwards and over his toned shoulders. Such a garment looked more at home within the shadows then upon the back of an Alliance Council member, but he could never fully bring himself to abandon his roots.

The walls were covered in all manner of tapestries and trophies. Pelts and various tools were also spread out across the chamber. He wasn't exactly one for high standards of living. The room was quite small compared to that of the greater beings, containing just a simple furred bed and a writing desk beside a quaint fireplace. Scents of wild pine mixed with broiling stew as the fur plastering his body relaxed.

A annoyed squawk drew his attention, blue orbs falling upon his loyal messenger hawk. The noble, avian creature bore an impatient bearing and was flapping its wings angrily.

Hunter sighed amusingly before grasping a small pouch from beneath the desk. "Forgive me Jaska, I'm late with your breakfast."

The well built Cheetah moved towards an open window, the hawk currently roosting on a pedestal beside it. She complained further and only earned a hefty chuckle from her handler, knowing she despised teasing.

"So impatient." he whispered quietly before pulling on one of his sturdy gloves. One would ever so be lucky to see him in such a manner, as he had yet to fully dress for the coming day. Very few were up this early, though he was positive Volteer and Terrador had beaten him to the punch.

He cooed the ruffled hawk gently, stroking noble feathers for a few welcomed seconds before rewarding her with several prepared portions from within the pouch. Slowly but surely, the complaining subsided, Hunter chuckling as he leaned against the window sill.

The sun was just starting to crease the edge of the horizon, the gleam of Warfang even present on the other side of the great rift. When Spyro and Cynder stopped Malefor, the ruins of the ancient Temple descended into the world's core itself, resulting in a massive crater where an immense volcano once loomed.

He had summoned an ancient Golem known only as: The Destructor, from this savage tunnel of fire. Despite the rebirth of the planet, many wounds still remained fresh upon her flesh. This area became desolate and practically lifeless, the only thing still present being the large gorge where the ring of fire once was. At least it had filled in with rich mineral waters, but it was a constant reminder to all that survived just how close they'd truly came to oblivion's gates.

Jaska squawked again, though Hunter only continued to stroke her pleasantly. His people could be quite stubborn, but had it not been for their aid leading up to the decisive battle, things might have turned out quite differently.

He was always considered quite the curious one by his fellow felines, sometimes to the point of insanity, but he simply couldn't comprehend the idea of closing themselves off completely from the entirety of the world bombarding them. If they refused to take an active role in the state of their planet, then how could they possibly reach their full potential?

Contemplation overtook him for a good fifteen minutes, though he had made it a regular morning ritual to observe the sun beginning its repetitive journey yet again.

Today was going to be eventful. The Council would finally meet in session to discuss what to do about the one only known as: Arus. Hunter was just as frazzled as the others, maybe even more so – as his presence went against every reality Hunter had come to embrace within his thinking.

None of it made sense, but at the same time, he could find no logical reasoning for a drake to make an attempt on Spyro's life in the middle of the Temple grounds. The only other witness to the event was nearly beat to death by the very same drake, which in essence would be more than enough to guarantee motive.

Still though, why would any drake be stupid enough to attempt murder on the most well known dragon in the realms, and further prove his guilt by attacking another ranking member. Such actions held no bearing of sense or logical decision making. Unless Arus was completely resigned to a bloody fate – then he wouldn't have a practical motive for what he did.

The morning breeze greeted him with soothing kisses against his pelt, causing a soft purr of willing acceptance to escape. Jaska twisted her head rapidly before gazing outward, moments later launching herself into the morning sky. Hunter gave a nod of approval before drawing his paw away, removing the glove and returning to the center of the room.

He had spent many hours pondering just what he would say today, but he wouldn't betray what he knew to be right in his heart. Having seen countless other beings betray one another for personal gain and even outright murdering each other gave him much needed perspective within a group he still felt he had no true reason being part of.

Prowlus would have sent someone else had he not agreed, but Hunter fully accepted that he owed Spyro his life, and thus felt it his duty to take part in the Alliance.

Fastening the cloak against his neck with a diamond shaped brooch of rank, he eyed the now rarely used hickory longbow that was mounted upon his wall. His braces came next, followed by a decorative belt lined with various utility pouches. He missed those days. A far more simpler time where he could aid his allies from the shadows and not be subject to the daily torments of policy.

A heavy exhale emptied from his chest, paws pulling the thick hood over his feline ears as he focused on the bow once again. It had already been ten years and he was starting to have heavy doubts about if he'd made the right choice. Helping Spyro and Cynder reorganize the chaos was one thing, but to become a political symbol was another that he truly couldn't desire.

Snapping back to reality, he gazed into a broken mirror opposite the bow, taking note of just how much weaker his limbs appeared. He'd have to make a point of getting back into proper shape one of these days. It was far easier when he traveled all over the world in service to the Guardians.

Before he even went searching for Spyro after his disappearance at the Well Of Souls those many years ago, he was nothing but a drifter. A headstrong Cheetah with a bad habit for causing pointless griefs. One that never stood still and refused to conform to what was "normal" behavior.

He was absurdly gifted with speed and reflexes, something that was more then apparent to his superiors in the militia. It didn't take long for him to become Lead Ranger, but at the cost of burning many personal bridges. Conforming to organizations was simply not something he saw as a blessing, but only a shackle newly hot to the touch.

This lifestyle eventually led him to simply abandoning his responsibilities and begin drifting from job to job as a mercenary for hire. It was deep within the back aisles and brothels of Warfang that the messenger found him.

Dragons. Dragons of all creatures had requested his services. Needless to say, this caught him by complete surprise. Since when did the mightiest creatures on the face of the planet require the services of a spurned Cheetah mercenary? Especially one with a penchant for drawing trouble.

It didn't make any sense to him at the time, but he wasn't yet aware just how important that moment would be towards his well being. It gave him purpose and direction, and showed him that sometimes the world **needed** a rebel like himself.

He clasped the cloak on tightly, the leather tunic fastened by a sturdy belt of similar make. Despite his anointed position, he would always wear what he always found more comfortable. It was bad enough he was forced to wear his insignia, he wouldn't be altering any further then that.

Turning towards the doorway, he made one last pass at the sturdy bow. He chuckled and shook his head, opening the wooden door latch and proceeding out into the hallway. "I'm inclined to think – old friend, I may have need of you very soon."

* * *

Arus groaned heavily, eyes starting to split open as the echoes of heated words raced about his mind. The grate on the front of the door was still open, light still dimly pouring through. He could feel his skull pounding and wings stinging, dry blood lingering upon the stones.

He had absolutely no bearing on what time it might be or just when he might see relief from this suffering. The fact that he'd been so petrified mere hours ago was hanging heavily upon his mind. Being so bare to someone he didn't even know was simply infuriating.

While Terradon's words helped ease his pain, the fact still remained that they knew nothing about one another. Hell, he wasn't even sure about himself much less anyone else. Sapphire eyes slowly closed, resigning to the very possible reality that he wasn't getting out of here soon.

Not moments later the iron door vibrated, causing Arus to release a massive exhale of joy. After several seconds and many heavy grunts, the door completed the cycle. The room was still dark, but the torches had since been replaced. Three snouts were gazing back at him, eyes all wide. The older, larger creatures were almost hunched over in order to even fit in the dour basement.

"Well, I didn't imagine anything like this was built here. You're should be proud that you understand proper security."

Arus grunted as the drake to the far left poked him with a metal rod, his mind demanding an appropriate reaction as he lunged out with his snout and snapped the prodding instrument in half, the drake nearly falling back onto his haunches in surprise.

"My word, such rudeness!"

The middle drake dragged his paw across his snout, groaning in frustration. "What the hell did you expect Crastor, that he was just gonna sit there and let you have at him after a night in here?"

Arus snarled again, his teeth fully barred and lips twitching. His orbs fell upon the middle drake, the familiar image of Terradon staring back at him with great concern.

"Yes...Yesindeed I wishthatIcouldmeasuretheintenityofsuchanimpressivebiteforce...shouldwefindtimeontheway overtothemeetinghallperha-"

"Volteer, do shut up or speak more slowly. Were you bashed one too many times in that thick head of yours when you were a hatchling?" snapped Crastor, one paw lifting the mutilated iron poker before tossing it aside.

Volteer grumbled and only lifted his chin high, clearing his throat. "Well then, I can proudly say that I was never once 'bashed' in the head during my developmental years. However, since then …"

"Look, we have to at least get him out of there and clean him up properly. The Council is due to meet in half-an-hour." interjected Terradon, Volteer grumbling in annoyance before forcing a nod.

"Yes yes, let us removed him from this rather barbaric contraption." replied the electric Elder.

Crastor snorted some, one of his claws sliding over the rocky floor. "Hardly, I call it a very effective deterrent."

Volteer and Terradon ignored him, both reaching in with one paw and grasping Arus by his shoulders, the shadowy drake having to stifle his defensive mannerisms to allow them close. He couldn't help but start to force his own way out, not wanting to stay in this hellhole another second longer.

"Take it easy there Arus, we'll get you out …" mumbled Terradon before he bore down with his opposite paw, using his strong shoulders to start muscling the drake free. Volteer aided as well while Crastor simply looked on in pompous boredom.

Arus could finally feel his limbs slide away from his body, snout opening wide to the feeling of fresh air filling his lungs. An immense inhale followed as his wings were the next appendage to be worked free, but he quickly found them useless after such an extended time in forced positioning.

"One more should do it … " grunted Terradon before Volteer acknowledged and wrapped his paw beneath Arus's shoulder blade, both drakes giving one last heave before the cramped drake started falling to the floor.

Terradon was quick to catch him, the porous frame of such a strong dragon being quite depressing to witness. Arus was unable to feel anything, his scales being rubbed raw along his forelimbs as well as his rear extremities. Blood had stained his underbelly and along the length of his tail. Dirt was mixed into his wounds, creating a foul blend of unhygienic qualities.

Volteer helped steady the weakened drake, propping him against the wall as Crastor moved in closer, an expression of disgust upon his snout. Small groans poured forth as Arus tried to regain feeling in his muscles, but found that no matter how hard he tried, full circulation still eluded him.

Terradon gazed back at the cramped chamber, vividly catching sight of torn scaled flesh and crimson blood upon the jagged stones. He truly hoped that he never had to do that to anyone again, let alone one of his very own species.

"Alright he's free, now get some chains on him so that we can present him accordingly." sneered Crastor, his paws shuffling some as he turned.

Terradon let his orbs harden, one paw resting on the newly freed drake's shoulder. "You don't think he should at **least** be cleaned up before the event?"

Volteer released a small sigh, knowing that what he was about to say wouldn't quite sit right with the younger earth drake. "It's not required Terradon, the Council is gathering as we speak, we should proceed immediately."

He gazed up at Volteer in some manner of shock. It wasn't like the electric tinkerer to turn a blind eye to one who was suffering, but surely he had his reasons. Crastor half-smirked in satisfaction before turning again and shuffling up the stairs at the far side of the hall – two Knights of Warfang following after him.

"Elder … is this truly necessary?"

The Guardian took another breath, attempting to keep his speaking habit under control. "I don't like it either young Terradon, but perhaps … this can work to his advantage, no?"

Terradon propped an eye before looking at Arus, feeling nothing but remorse before it dawned upon him just what he was inferring.

"You think – that him looking like this might actually help his case?"

"I think it produces a more favorable percentage."

Terradon stiffened a growl. Any manner of talk that favored appearances and percentages had a way of stoking his anger. It was bad enough that they had to sacrifice what was right for the simple sake of politics, but was the one suffering to have any say in his own fate at all?

Volteer rested his great paw upon the umber drake's shoulder, Terradon's stone eyes turning upwards to meet a vision of calmness. "I know it's not what your heart wishes Terradon, but if Arus is to make it past this day, he will have to suffer just a little bit longer. Playing for the bigger picture you see."

The earth drake was still mildly disgusted, but he was forced to relent. What he said was true in such regard. Arus looking pitiful should help in giving off an image of hopelessness that could possibly alter ones' mindset.

"Very well, I'll have him escorted through the Temple underway. He'll be present when you're ready to begin."

Volteer nodded before gazing down at Arus once more, hoping in the depths of his mind that he would be proved correct. This dragon fascinated him, not just in terms of what he might be able to do and show them, but simply as a living creature. Yes, he truly desired that this would increase his chances tenfold.

Terradon watched as Volteer departed, following the same path as Crastor. Once he was out of sight, he motioned to two Cheetah squires.

"Fetch the appropriate cuff sizes immediately, then arm yourselves accordingly."

They saluted before departing to satisfy the order, Terradon staring down at Arus before gently lifting him upwards, using his sturdy tail to aid in the effort. "Come now Arus, it's time."

* * *

The rotunda was beginning to fill with all manner of Alliance contributors. Newly minted Cadets and aspiring Squires from various races had descended upon the oration chamber in order to witness what just might be the final verdict for this mysterious interloper.

Various Scribes and Corpsman had also broken away from more infrastructure and civil related duties to properly take in the event. Typically, the Council preferred full transparency, unless the matter was one of a far more sensitive nature. The decision was quite easy since overbearing gossips long overtook the grounds.

By this point, most everyone was fully aware, so it mattered not if they were allowed to attend. Those on guard duty were less fortunate, though this was a rare case when a general council meeting actually became appealing based upon grounds of drama alone.

Solarana descended down towards the pavilion in the center of the amphitheater like bowl. Her horns were encrusted with several decorated silver rings, each of which was connected to the opposite horn by virtue of garnet links. A silk cloak decorated her shoulders, extending down her frame and covering all but her paws and tail. She could still hear the soft chorus of admiration from various males here and there, something she always took pride in concocting.

A pew at the very base of the staircase served as a special observation section for those of her rank class. The diamond brooch upon her collar displayed that in full, allowing her some manner of special consideration upon reaching her destination.

She was quite surprised to notice a very peeved crimson drake was already present, albeit in a far less **boisterous** style then usual. Scorch was lined with various bandages and was laying down quite gingerly, blueish-black patches covering considerable portions of his scales.

"Well now, I have to say I'm surprised you're here. Would have imagined that you'd have no interest in leaving the infirmary after that beating."

Scorch didn't acknowledged her at first, being more then content to stew as he huffed, tail twitching in annoyance as she moved closer to him, her snout nearly touching his cheek before she unleashed a small hiss in his direction.

The drake stiffened and turned to face her, one paw raising almost defensively before he regained control of his actions. Solarana couldn't help but smirk and giggle before sitting on her own pedestal.

"You are on edge. He must have kicked your ass something fierce – my kind of drake."

"He got lucky. I can't wait to see them dish out what he deserves."

Solarana giggled again before observing the prideful crimson. Though injured, he still appeared quite regal. He was unable to wear his helmet due to a fracture upon one of his horns, but his ruby encrusted breastplate remained, along with his braces and backplates. A similar diamond pendant to her own, only this one attached to a chained necklace upon his armor, displayed equal rank.

For all his faults, Scorch was not stupid. He wouldn't have been able to receive Cyril's gemstone if he was. Her own pendant displayed yellow and green stones, awarded to her by Volteer and Terrador respectively. In order to qualify for full Guardianship, one had to master three aspects: ingenuity, wisdom and history. Each Guardian was responsible for one of these fields, and if by some miracle one had the patience to remain, they would be tested one final time in order to receive the final stone for Elder Guardian status.

She had never seen the red gemstone rewarded to anyone save the three Elder Guardians. None had reached that level of proficiency, not even Spyro or Cynder. Then again, they most likely would qualify if it wasn't for the one hundred and fifty year age requirement.

Sub-Guardians like herself and Scorch were considered aspiring Guardians of a sort. They still wielded great responsibilities within the Alliance itself, being one of the more senior ranks, but they still submitted to full fledged Guardians in all situations.

Solarana stifled a yawn before gazing at a group of moles. They had a funny way of communication, always seeming to throw great weighty dramatic gestures about to make up for their lack of size. It made it scream of desperation for attention.

Of course, not all members of the Alliance were dragons, and they all had other positions to fill as a result. Those on equal footing with the Guardians were considered Statesmen, while those on footing with Sub-Guardians were given the title of Representative. It was another branch that co-existed alongside their own titles.

She gazed over her shoulder as more members filed into the pews, noticing her own section to be rather barren. Scorch and herself, along with Terradon were the only Sub-Guardians present at the time, and the earth drake would be escorting Arus for sure. Flame and Ember both held this rank as well, but both were stationed in Warfang at Drago Academy. This facility was where new Initiates were trained in either military bearings or logistical studies. It was also where Ember established the School of Draconic Restoration – an aspiring medical branch that was just recently formulated.

"Can we get this show on the road already, this is becoming boring." groaned Scorch while scratching one of his bandages, causing it to loosen and uncover a still swollen laceration.

Solarana shook her head and continued observing. "Quite your whining! You should be lucky you're not missing any vital instruments."

He scoffed before a loud reverberation spread throughout the chamber, a massive gong on the far wall sounding the call to attend. All of the various Knights and Clerics immediately ceased their activities and stood up, facing the center of the centralized chamber in silence.

"Finally." muttered Scorch as he stood upon his paws, exerting great effort in doing so. Solarana followed suit closely behind. Various sparse mutters broke free from time to time, but the majority of the chamber became deathly quiet. The three large doors situated at the southern, eastern and western archways slammed shut, large knockers clanging as they did so. The northern entrance remained open, as one by one, the various Guardians, Statesman and Council members emerged single file.

Terrador was the first, adorned in a great suit of blackened onyx armor, the pauldrons of which were burdened by powerful chunks of sharpened obsidian. He was followed by Cyril, who wore his own glass forged armor, the material much more sleek and elegant compared to the more militaristic Terrador. Volteer came next, though he wore no helmet or plating, instead settling for a sleek brown layered cloak which was adorned with various pouches and satchels.

Hunter continued the trend, dressed in his usual attire aside his rank insignia of Statesmen. He was followed by Sampson and Hamzah, both of which dressed in their normal attire, though Hamzah wore no insignia as the Lion Prides had yet to be admitted to the Alliance. Crastor followed them, a gray cloak similar to Volteer's plastered against his scales.

"Sorry I'm late, had a bit of a late night."

Solarana and Scorch both turned to see a familiar water draken – Korryana having slid into the pew during the proceedings. She gave a rather lopsided smile before resting on one of the spare pedestals. She wore a decorative tiara which appeared to be fashioned from ice, the tendrils of which slid along her horns like serpents. A diamond brooch was also latched upon her neck choker now, though it bore no gemstones.

"So I heard. I'm a tad annoyed that you didn't use your little trick to help me out rather then that murdering scum." growled Scorch, wicked silver orbs burning into the radiant draken.

Korry hummed before dragging a claw along her chin, mocking what she saw as extremely primitive behavior. "Well, I guess you didn't make a very strong impression then."

He stifled a growl before turning his gaze back towards the Council members, all of which were currently descending down the north stairs and into the oration pavilion. Solarana chuckled and eyed the empty brooch upon Korryana's neck. While no stones were mounted, the highly decorative metal-piece carried much symbolic weight.

"I see they've granted your trial status. It will be very intriguing to learn more about your culture."

The water draken offered a sly smile. "The feeling is mutual, I hope to be impressed. I can tell you one thing this building is absolutely incred-"

"Don't start," growled Scorch, "You'll have plenty of time to admire the view later, but I'm in no mood."

"What was that noise? I could have sworn that I heard the putrid whining of an unsophisticated hatchling with the bearing of a toadstool?" whispered Solarana, her fellow draken only chuckling in barbed amusement.

Scorch stifled another low growl before finding his bearing, coughing slightly as he itched another one of his wounds. "You were whining about it more then I ever did yesterday slattern …"

Korryana turned in a mixture of shock and disappointment, her eyes going wide before gazing at Solarana, attempting to gauge her reaction. To her surprise, the orange hued draken just shrugged and beamed to herself.

"No worries – after spending years with this stuck up jackass you get use to it." she stated with a giggle, causing Scorch to grind his teeth.

Korryana just shook her head, crossing her forepaws and getting comfortable. An immense cheer suddenly broke out from the assembly, all three dragons turning their heads back towards the northern entryway to see the fierce and elegant draken of shadowed visage stepping forth.

Various members of the audience made no sound whatsoever, but they were in the minority compared to those applauding. Korryana took notice in the diversity of the displeasure, most of the faces belonging to sub-creatures and not dragons.

Cynder slowly stepped forward, coming to a halt at the top of the northern staircase as the applause continued, all members of the Council also bowing their heads in acknowledgment of her accomplishments.

She wore her typical attire, silver braces and cuffs along her forelimbs and down her tail, the collar upon her neck bearing the diamond insignia of a full Guardian – yellow, blue and green gemstones shining brightly. Her two largest horns were further bestowed upon by two gleaming rings.

The first was honed in a spiral fashion, curling up the boney appendage gracefully. It was encrusted with at least eight small gems, each one bearing the distinct coloring of elements. Half the ring was purplish gold, the four gem colors being that of the purple dragon's native elements. The other half was blackish gold, and the four gems upon this side were of her own elemental colorings.

Solarana had to admire such a beautiful piece. It was a special award created after the restoration of the world, officially titled: Hero of the Realms. Only two dragons in the world held such a title.

The other ring opposite that was a tad more simplistic. It was a solid band of gold, encrusted by at least a dozen enticingly carved rubies. This recognition was labeled: Order of Ignitus. It was an award presented for valor to any who might represent or display great actions or feats of courage. It saw creation after the immensely respected Fire Guardian, Ignitus, sacrificed his life so that Malefor could be defeated.

The applause started to slowly subside, only for Cynder to spread one of her wings. Most in the chamber went silent even faster as the lithe draken slowly dipped her long neck, enjoying the powerful impact her simple movements had on such an audience. Everyone watched carefully as a small smile crept along her beaked snout, seconds later her wing slid away, the form of a striking purple dragon hitting home.

Massive rounds of cheers and celebratory expressions echoed throughout the dome. Even the Council members broke rank to give their own manner of compliments. Terrador thumping his large paw, Cyril bowing his head in reverence, Volteer practically jumping in exuberance. Hunter smiled while the other members bowed. He bore the same horn rings as Cynder, and his glimmering bronze armor was more then fit for one of his prominence.

Scorch sighed and leaned his head upon one paw. "He's not the only one who took a beating."

Solarana slapped his wing with her tail, eyes filled with sarcasm as she clapped. "Perhaps that's because he'd rather prevent fights then start them hmm?"

Korryana smiled to herself, the knowledge that she helped the purple dragon get back to this point being tucked away safely within her mind. Scorch tilted his head instinctively, his eyes sliding from the purple drake at the top of the stairs to the water draken. She only winked at him before initiating her own clap, the crimson drake sighing in defeat.

Spyro could never get use to something like this. Hundreds of creatures from all walks of life cheering at his very presence. Cynder stood at his side, half-smiling at such a thunderous ovation. It didn't take long for a chant based upon his name to spread across the room, the heat rising in his face rapidly.

"You know … I think the bedroom is looking much better." he whispered towards his mate, the draken just chuckling softly before giving him a soft gaze.

"You mean a lot to them. It's time to return that faith."

Spyro nodded in understanding before lifting his forelimb and extending it before him, giving clear indication for Cynder to precede him. The applause continued as she bowed her head in response, her smooth yet strong limbs carrying her forward and down the staircase into the bowl.

He couldn't help but notice some of the spectators backing off some as she made her journey, but it wasn't anything he could control as he quickly followed suit, feeling the strange paws of various creatures patting him while he strode forth. Each one was keenly felt, but he could stomach the rigors for now thanks to Korryana's treatments.

Keeping his wings tucked against his flanks, he gazed forth as Cynder took up position on a specially reserved pedestal that rested close to the Sub-Guardian's section. The ebony draken directed her gaze towards Korryana, smiling softly and nodding in her direction, the water draken returning the gesture and earning stares from both Solarana and Scorch. She just shrugged and giggled, content to play innocent.

Spyro made his way onto the orating pavilion, his head turning between each member of the Council and visually greeting each one in turn before taking his own place upon one of the eight platforms surrounding the pavilion.

Once he was in place, another echo from the gong broke forth, silencing everyone immediately yet again. Slowly, the doors to the northern archway slammed shut, several dragon Knights taking up position in front of each doorway.

The massive room was sealed, hundreds of quiet occupants studying the eight mighty figures now sitting or laying in place upon their platforms. The room itself was illuminated by several massive orbs that hung from the ceiling, these being unique in that they didn't house torches, but powerful, illuminating crystals.

The top of the dome was also capped by an immense pane of circular glass, much like that in Spyro and Cynder's quarters, allowing the sunlight free entry for further illumination.

Terrador slowly rose from his position, now standing upon his platform. Clearing his voice, the earth drake began the proceedings.

"This session has been called to deal with a very grievous matter. I'm very thankful to Spyro for joining us – we all know that you haven't exactly made a full recovery."

The purple dragon simply waved one of his paws, content to let the detriment pass. Terrador nodded before continuing. "Knights of Avalar, bring forth the one known as Arus!"

The gong once more rung out, causing many in the chamber to once again start whispering and shift about amongst themselves. The Guardians appeared quite calm, as did Spyro, though others shimmied upon their stone platforms.

Slowly but surely, the sound of scuffling could be heard along with heavy chains, the visage of four fully armored dragon and cheetah Knights emerging from a side passage between Cynder's pedestal and the Sub-Guardians'. They were followed by none other then Terradon, the fully armored earth drake wearing armor similar to his grandfathers.

Attached to the Sub-Guardian's backplate armor was a heavy chain, the links of which ended around the neck of one deathly looking creature. The light stung at his eyes, causing him to raise a paw in alarm before being forced forward slowly. The links spread out from his collar to each of his other extremities, though great care had been taken to make sure he wasn't completely immobile.

Many in the audience were shocked by the appearance of the roughed up drake, his once powerful frame appearing frail and broken for any familiar with him beforehand. Korryana released a small gasp, one wing hovering over her snout as Solarana sighed. Scorch could only snicker in approval, his claws tightening against his paw scales. "Well, I suppose there is some justice in the world."

Korryana felt a great surge of emotion swell within her, fuchsia eyes turning in anger before she felt a paw on her shoulder. Solarana caught her gaze, simply giving a small shake of her head in advancement of her eagerness. The water draken huffed before relaxing, knowing she should be in better control of her feelings.

Terradon saluted the Council, being sure to smile in Spyro's direction upon knowledge of his presence and well being. "Members of the Avalar Alliance, I present Arus – a drake of unknown origins and motivations. To stand before you in fair judgment!" stated the umber drake before he turned slowly, being sure to catch the squinting Sapphire orbs.

Arus lowered his paw, noticing Terradon motioning towards a small staircase which in turn led towards the center of the oration pavilion. The shadowy drake sighed, dry blood still plastered upon his scales before nodding, shuffling forward slowly and with noticeable difficulty. Though he had been out of that accursed box for some time, the effects were still very much in appliance.

A limp was very apparent, and his wings were still unable to extend outwards. He even found it unbearably difficult to keep his tail from sliding beneath his abdomen. It was a sad sight for some, but many more just passed it up as a potential murderer getting his due.

Terradon followed slowly behind the despondent drake, making sure to be careful as to not cause further discomforts as Arus climbed the stairs with difficulty. Force of will was practically the only thing keeping him going at this point, and even that was slowly starting to erode as he felt hundreds of burning orbs melting away his spirit.

It was during this journey that he noticed the frame of a smaller dragon resting at the base of the pavilion, his paw clutching a quill like one would a sword, several parchments spread across a simple wooden tabletop before him. Terradon slowly nodded in greeting to the young electric drake, his own mustard eyes almost too distracted by Arus to return the gesture.

The Council watched every movement, Spyro's face clearly wearing a mask of disappointment and conflict. Arus proceeded until he stood in the very center of the pavilion, several members of the audience starting to break out with small flails and insults, though they were quickly silenced by a Guardian's gaze.

The wounded dragon found it difficult to remain stationary, having already been forced to do so for many hours. He lifted his snout and gazed around him, taking note of each individual standing upon the raised platforms. A light chuckle fell from his throat, causing some of them to flinch in disbelief.

"Sorry I'm late … but I had some trouble sleeping."

Terradon struggled to keep his composure while Hunter let a sly smile purse his muzzle. Volteer was also amused, though Terrador and Cyril found it wanting.

"Witty humor isn't going to get you far here, I hope you can comprehend that." stated Crastor coldly. The dark drake made no effort to meet his gaze or retort.

"I'm afraid he has a point," said Cyril, his icy blue eyes turning downward in an intimidating stare worthy of his element, "You have been located at the source of several disturbing incidents these past few days, the first of which left our fellow Guardian – Spyro – in quite a poor state."

Arus lifted his head slowly, sapphire orbs coming to bear with Spyro's own. The purple drake gazed back and could only shake his head curiously, tail twitching slowly behind him.

"Furthermore – you have also caused significant trauma to another within our ranks. Sub-Guardian Scorch suffered numerous dire wounds during this struggle, though, it has been established that this was partially initiated and encouraged by himself as well." continued Terrador, Scorch's frame slumping somewhat before grumbling beneath his breath.

Arus gazed at several of the Council members, his head spinning as his pulse rapidly quickened, his mind attempting to grasp upon anything that would help muster some manner of verbal defense.

"Please … just please listen-"

"Your voice carries no merit here," snarled Hamzah, the lion clearly attempting to intimidate. "You're no different then all the other shadow drakes we slaughtered during the wars. Always looking to strike in the exposed back and present face in public, as only cowards can. We were quick to see through their lies and we see through yours now!"

Crastor nodded in obvious agreement while Hunter shook his head, the Guardians making no visual movements as Sampson stroked his goatee. Spyro kept a neutral gaze, his violet orbs being drawn towards the ceiling now and then.

"I think it's quite clear that extreme measures need to be taken. At the very least, confinement for the remainder of his days – in solitude. He can not be allowed to roam free," growled Crastor before eying Terrador. "Zacharah, would agree with this notion."

"He very well might, but he's not here. I think it would be prudent to acknowledge that while in more public scenarios Arus never appeared overly aggressive or in search of mayhem." retorted the earth drake. Hunter nodded in agreement.

"In the few conversations I've had with him, I also took note of his mannerisms. Barring the incident with Scorch, which was clearly a partial fault on the Sub-Guardians' part, I simply can not agree that he sought to outright kill Spyro." added the feline confidently.

Arus eyed the cheetah quietly, a small sense of hope starting to plant within his soul. Terradon also stepped forward, one of his paws knocking on the stone surface. "I concur with Hunter with his observations."

"You have no voice in these proceedings, Sub-Guardian, mind your place." replied Crastor sharply. Cyril and Terrador sighed but agreed with the statement. Spyro simply clicked his claws upon the edge of the platform in astute thought.

"I disagree, I would very much like to hear more about what Hunter and Terradon might have learned. After all, they spent more time with him then any of us did." spoke the purple firmly. Many in the audience gasped at the strength of his voice.

Crastor and Hamzah both made motions to retort, but they were further interrupted when the massive crystals situated in the orbs above them started to pulse, the eyes of everyone present being drawn upwards.

Spyro caught his breath, immediately turning towards Cynder who returned the knowing gaze, her body springing up and making for the pavilion.

"What, what is this?" questioned Hamzah in confusion. The Guardians exchanged glances before Terrador cleared his throat.

"All ranks lower then Guardian are hereby dismissed from the chamber. Please attend your duties in a prompt and professional manner!" commanded the earth drake, widespread looks and shouts of surprise bellowing forth.

Cyril and Volteer both bolstered the command, and soon the massive doors on each end of the chamber began to open. Solarana and Scorch watched in both confusion and amazement. Whatever just happened, even they were not allowed to be privy to it. The crimson drake grunted dejectedly.

"Was getting boring anyways." he muttered before limping up the stairs, Solarana following after him, a visage of disappointment upon her features. Korryana was more curious and held back for several moments, but a quick stare from Spyro implored her to depart in haste.

The chamber emptied out quite quickly, the massive doors starting to close before Spyro turned to the Lion Ambassador. "I'm afraid you will have to leave as well representative Hamzah. Since you have not been admitted to the Alliance, we can not allow you to stay for the time being."

The proud lion narrowed his eyes and growled in frustration, the hairs on his mane seemingly flaring outwards.

"I have just as much right to be here as any-"

"Leave now." growled Cynder. The lion quickly changed his demeanor and trembled quietly, his limbs quickly responding with a motivated energy as he bolted up the stairs and out of the bowl.

Terradon gazed up at this grandfather, the larger drake staring back. "You may remain Terradon, along with Arus."

He was surprised and honored at the same time, but maintained his bearings as the heavy steel doors sealed off the chamber, the crystals above still humming intensely.

The remaining members of the Council along with Cynder quickly gathered in a circular pattern at the center of the pavilion, Terradon starting to wonder just what they were waiting for as he stood with Arus off to the side, the bruised drake wondering the same.

The crystals hummed again before a stream of light particles started emanating from them, all of which descended like a mist before congregating at the centerpiece of the circle. The lights flashed violently, causing most of those present to shield their gaze before a growing hum gathered about them, the room suddenly taking on a much more soothing presence as the lighting dipped to increasingly dim levels.

Spyro kept his eyes on the forming figure – a slow smile starting to form as Cynder stood at his side, her own features beaming as well. The particles grew outwards as the shape of a dragon became evident, beams of light launching forth like an energy distortion before they settled at long last.

A cyan drake of great proportions and bearing was now before them, his scales decorated with gadgets and tools of Ages long past, eager eyes scanning the room in haste before finally falling upon Arus, his fascinated orbs widening.

"Ignitus – it has been far too long, old friend." chuckled Terrador with a grin. Ignitus nodded in reply but didn't avert his gaze.

"Indeed. Far too much time … my friends."

* * *

 **A/N:** Late update on this one, sorry about that, but I've got quite a bit of job related changes going on that require quite a bit of time and energy. The good news is, I finished another chapter, so I will post another chapter! My schedule will likely devolve into getting at least two chapters a month out, and that will stand fast so long as I can keep writing at my current pace.

Anyways, I had a lot of fun when I wrote this one up, especially with the Council scene, since setting up grand set pieces is something I take great enjoyment in. Arus seems to be in quite the bind, but perhaps an old Fire Guardian can help pull him out of the hole he's in … or perhaps not?

 **Fun History:** While my representation of the Praxus Empire is showing a Republic Government still in place, it's still called the Empire due to the founding of her history by the God like entity that is known as Praxus. While his chair remains empty, the Empire endures under the rule of the Senate. In actual history, the Roman Republic was dissolved by Augustus Caeasar and the Roman Empire was established in its wake, taking direct power away from the Senate and giving it to one singular entity.

 **My Characters:** Arus, Terradon, Crastor, Iolaus, Hamzah, Korryana, Xalanth, Scorch, Perrath, Razeth, Solarana, Sampson, Zacharah, Unit 945, Jaska


	8. Chapter 7: Future

**Disclaimer:** RedDragonX does not own, will never own, though he wishes on occasion he really did own: Spyro the Dragon. All characters relating to or known to take part in the video game series are the property (unfortunately), of **Activision**. I do, however, own all characters of my own creation and any other asinine conceptions I might concoct within the insane asylum that is sometimes my imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Future**

A large drake dragged his claw across the spines of numerous hefty books. His indigo scales almost gave the impression that he himself was a purple dragon of legend, but that was far from the reality. His chestplate and underbelly were ash black and his cerulean eyes gave off some measure of peace beneath the glossy surface.

Two great silver horns stretched outwards from his skull, both giving off the image of steel daggers. Several more rows followed suit down the back of his neck, while the barbs along his spine were slightly less impressive. The spiraled cone of pure ice capping his tail ended upon yet another vicious peak. Her wore several golden rings upon these horns while the rest of his frame was covered in a navel blue cloak. The pendant around his neck displayed his Guardian rank.

"Astronomy … no … perhaps a good mystery … mmm … aha!" he spoke to himself, paw grasping one of the worn spines and pulling it free, dust scattering as he did so. "It's been awhile since I've brushed up on my geography."

The indigo drake proceeded towards a massive window, the entirety of the walls surrounding him covered in all manner of texts and scrolls. He stepped lively, but never allowed any visual clues that might allow others to ascertain his mood.

The massive window gave an awe inspiring view upon the city below. Warfang, the Dragon Citadel. An immense amount of construction work was still ongoing; well over fifty percent of the structures within the walls being obliterated during the Malefor conflict. Not to mention the complete rebirth of the world itself. Various decorative statues were being returned to their rightful places, the moles finding such renovations to be trivial compared to what they could truly accomplish.

He dropped the book gently on a stone table, powerful frame slowly coming to a comfortable rest. This was his favorite spot in the entire city. Granted, being Magistrate had distinct advantages. This was his own personal library, and he was sure to make use of it in full.

Cerulean eyes were drawn to the view. The city was a flurry of activity as was typical these days. Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, Lions and even the rare Wolf made an appearance among the cluttered streets. It was the largest known city in the world and had become a hub of economic and cultural exchanges.

Having a direct influence among the locales was very important, especially after the chaos Malefor caused. It was a position he pinned for, though not just for the eagerness to seek seclusion.

In the distance one could barely make out the floating Temple which served as the beating heart of the Avalar Alliance. It was miles away, but it ever hovered in his glaring presence, seemingly taunting him and forcing daily reminders of events he'd rather forget.

Breaking the thought with effort, he returned his direct attention to the text; cover of which being green with gold trimmings. It had been some time since it was forced open, but that was typical in such a massive archive. He hummed softly before parting the pages, his orbs falling upon various entries about the geographical makeup of the planet.

Granted, this was slightly out of date. After the crisis and rebirth of the planet several landmasses saw drastic changes. Even after several years they were still completely unaware of everything that was potentially altered.

Various mole expeditions were dispatched in every logical direction, hoping to fully chart and record the many differences. Warfang served as the perfect hub from which to organize such explorations. It was another part of the reason why he needed to be here.

He had various reasons, but getting away from the confines of the Temple and shadows of so many other drakes was a contributing factor. Not to mention certain drakens also.

Dragging his claws along the various pages, he drifted over a section dedicated to the terrain of Calebor. The planet itself underwent significant alterations during the rebirth, but most of the general continents stayed the same save for coastlines and altitude adjustments.

Calebor was the central region of the world and was effectively divided between northern and southern sections. It was here in the south that Warfang and the Dragon Temple were located, along with many other important locations such as the Valley of Avalar.

If one were to follow the Silver River north they would eventually pass both the Luminous Swamp and Ancient Grove, which in turn emptied out into the Sea of Mists along the eastern coast.

Directly north of the Temple were the Lakes of Aura, a deep series of pools that further divided the continent between the more Cheetah and Dragon oriented lands in the south from the Mole Country in the sub-north. Various mole villages and colonies were located in the valleys and plains along the lakes, their capital city of Ochre Canyon resting to the northwest upon the western coastline.

An immense mountain range separated Mole Country from the frigid regions of the far north, the lands of the wolves. The only known way to move between the two regions was by way of Torid Pass: a very dangerous and tumultuous pathway which was constantly barraged by all manner of vicious weather patterns. Of course, the Wolf Packs seemed to know how to harness these patterns to precise effectiveness.

His cerulean eyes fell upon Torid Towers, blinking in hesitation before quickly turning the page. The fortress itself was the only real presence the dragons had in the north, a bastion meant to serve as a territorial boundary and security buffer for the moles. Unfortunately, they hadn't the resources to maintain the facility for countless years, and as a result it was abandoned before the Malefor conflict.

A firm knock came from the far end of the room, but the Ice drake paid it no mind; far more content to remain focused on the pages before him.

The wolf lands had never been fully charted, as it was very difficult to traverse the frozen tundras and craggy gorges. Not to mention avoiding the ferocious canines themselves. Wolves were brutal in the realms of psychological and guerrilla warfare. While they could certainly overwhelm with numbers, they were not particularly strong creatures, and thus adopted a far more feasible and efficient method to dealing with trespassers.

Being unable to establish any true diplomatic connection with them was a grave disappointment, one he intended to correct in the near future. The city itself would receive various wolf traders or wanderers upon occasion, but they almost never spoke and were quick to address their business to ensure a hasty departure.

His eyes continued to drift, stumbling upon common knowledge at the sight of Dante's Freezer. This enormous island could be considered its own continent, though that was up for debate. Resting to the west of Northern Calebor, the land mass was completely frozen over and considered non-habitable. That didn't stop the moles from trying of course, as several expeditions had been launched to further explore the frozen ice crags.

This area saw an influx of research and assessments after Spyro managed to retrieve the Electric Guardian Volteer from the bowels of the island, Cynder having imprisoned him there in order to siphon his vital essence. Apes at one time also crawled upon the landscape, using the ancient fortress ruins to establish their own presence and operations.

He was always curious as to the nature of these ruins. While many of them further vanished beneath the ice fields and tundras following the rebirth of the world, some were still very much present upon the surface, albeit in a crumbling state.

Another page turned, along with another knock upon the study door. The drake grunted and acted as if a bothersome fly was circling him. Glacial Sea surrounded the Freezer and stretched to the south, the waters of which being infamous for their dangerously frigid temperatures.

Further south the frigidness gave way to warmth, as the Great Southern Ocean became more prominent. It was here that various unexplored island chains sat dotting the horizons. Areas that seemed much more greatly affected by the rebirth then the larger continents.

It was another area of great mystery and was constantly stimulating him, especially with the newly received information about Water Dragons possibly residing upon these blank spots. Very soon, he felt that he would have the answers he sought.

The Great Southern Ocean laid claim to much of the southern hemisphere, surrounding Southern Calebor and the continent of Nekhar further southwards.

This was perhaps the single greatest change that came along with the rebirth, as the ocean levels sank and gave way to a newly formed land bridge, dubbed: Obsidian Gateway.

While their were no fortifications or barriers upon the craggy sands, it was becoming a very possible solution due to a rather frosty relationship with the Lion Prides. The Isthmus itself was well known for an inhospitable landscape that was covered in all manner of razor sharp rocks.

Nekhar itself rested in both an arid and sub-tropical climate. The center portion of the entire land mass was dominated by the Red Savanna, a nigh endless expanse of sand and gravel. This served as another natural barrier between the eastern and western portions of the continent.

To the west was a massive series of mountains, perhaps the tallest in the known world. These mountains further guarded the more primitive Atlawas of Tall Plains from outside threats. This western coastline was once again visited by Spyro during his conflicts with Cynder, this time retrieving his ice mentor Cyril from her clutches.

The Atlawas were stubborn and content to ignore and be ignored by the rest of the world, the rebirth doing nothing but further fostering this mentality, as they had became even more reclusive in the ten years since.

The eastern side of the continent was the territory of the Lion Prides. The Oasis of Nekhar served as the natural symbol to represent their holdings. Beyond that, one would have to be a distinguished guest of King Raja and Queen Kara. Needless to say, relationships with them had been slow going.

Lions took great pride in their fighting skills and knowledge, but this could make them extremely difficult to work with thanks to their stubborn streak. However, the influx of rich silks and spices into their marketplaces had a way of making up for it.

It was growing quite apparent that some manner of rift was also taking place within the Pride. Not more then a year ago, a group of lions split off from their homes in Subira and traveled north. The Sea of Mists guided them to eastern shores of Calebor, where they proceeded to establish their own colony just north of Luminous Swamp, which they dubbed: Zuberi.

They had far more frequent contact with the felines of this new outpost then that of their southern kin. They were quite gruff and serious, far more eager to butt heads rather then come to mutual agreements.

One thing was sure, whatever fracture that had occurred greatly impacted the Pride in Nekhar, as they became much more vigilant and quiet as a result. It had been nearly a year since he last heard from Raja. A representative from the northern colony was dispatched to the Temple in order to seek possible admission into the Alliance, but perhaps their goals were different then that of their Kings'.

The Sea of Mists was another natural barrier, one that separated Calebor and much of the known world from the lands in the far east. A massive continent was present there, but it was an immense mystery and complete enigma to them. It was another reason why seeking relationships with the Wolf Packs was important, as they perhaps had intimate knowledge about this massive shroud which was blinding them.

One drake did make an attempt to explore the region, but he returned in a few short months, his mind splintered and voice constantly warning of the "Forest Blood-thirsters". Needless to say, he was dubbed insane and committed to the depths of Warfangs' Citadel for the remainder of his days.

The coastline of the continent was revealed to them albeit slowly, no exploration party daring to tread the dark shores and savage forests beyond the golden sands. Upon further inspection of the topic within higher sources, the identification of this wild continent was revealed: Eaphux.

Once again, Spyro was the only dragon in recent history to explore small sections of this cursed area, his battle with Cynder once more directing him toward Munitions Forge. This island was once dominated by a massive volcano called Boyzitbig, and was a very critical infrastructure and manufacturing facility for a sub-subterranean species called Manweersmalls.

After the rebirth, the volcano sank into the waters of the gulf, the area surrounding it becoming dormant and lifeless. Very few Manweersmalls were seen after this, but it was logical to conclude that they still remained populous within the confines of Eaphux itself. If they could be drawn out of hiding it was possible they could serve as another valuable asset for his goals.

Another knock, this time much firmer, rang out. The indigo drake snarled softly and sighed before closing the book, lifting himself up and proceeding towards the doorway.

"By the Ancestors! Enter already!" he barked in annoyance, his frame humming in disappointment at being interrupted.

The doorway quickly burst open, revealing a rather disheveled, humored feline. His loin cloth was attached to a thick hide belt, a sturdy leather chest piece gave way at the armpits, allowing his muscular arms to breath. His fur was the color of ash, making him quite distinct from others of his species. A rather weak and uneven looking mane jutted outward from his neck, giving off an unorthodox sentient.

The lion quickly shut the door behind him as if attempting to avoid an unscrupulous fate. His breathing was quite intense, though his eyes and body sang with a humorous glow. A rather improvised looking pouch was pressed against his spine, attached to a thin lace that snaked around his firm upper torso.

Yellow eyes quickly gazed backwards, smirking as he noticed the irked drake. "Hey there Zachy … sorry to burst in so unexpectedly …. again ..."

The drake made no motions before sighing and turning tail, the lion keeping his frame pinned up against the door, listening for any distinct sounds beyond.

"How many times do I have to demand that you never call me that. You know my full name and title, please use it." he responded coldly.

The lion's eyes perked up, snickering as he accepted a notion that he was no longer being pursued. "Well you're no fun," he retorted while brushing off his leather braces and dirtied chest piece, "I was just about to let you know that your security forces are immensely more resourceful then I initially realized. I didn't expect a whore to really care about a few rusty bracelets this badly."

The drake turned his snout again, one of his eyes narrowing as he investigated the shoddy lion. "I'm not the one in charge of security directly, it's your own fault for giving Flame a good excuse to hunt you."

"I must admit he's persistent, but it helps to have connections." chuckled the lion gruffly, making his way over to one of the various chairs and collapsing into it, propping his feet upon the stone table.

"He will catch you eventually, I know that much. Do tell me though, why are you once again parading your extremities around where anyone can see and possibly take advantage of it?" growled the drake while closing the book begrudgingly.

"Look, I know you're a fire spitting reptile and all that, but I'm sure you get the urge to 'relieve' yourself now and then. Unless of course … you prefer them younger?"

" **Quiet!** While you are in my employ I fully expect you to keep your 'urges' under full control. If you want to visit a brothel outside the city and spread your ill-conceived lineage there then by all means, but not while you're in Warfang, and their will be no more theft as well. The last thing I want to do is give Flame an excuse to shove his snout where it doesn't belong."

The lion just crossed his legs, revealing a small knife from the confines of his brace. "Don't know why you're so stuffy about it. Worse that could happen is I get a chance to mount a new dragon skin. Those always work well as a potential calling card."

The large drake turned, eyes narrowed and chest puffed. "If you so much as scratch a scale on any dragon hide without my permission I can promise that you'll no longer get to experience any of your raunchy pass-times again. You will be lucky if I don't send your head back to Raja."

The lion rolled his cruel eyes and proceeded to file away at his claws with the knife, tossing a small bag on the floor with an audible clink. "Fine fine, but if my back's against the wall you know what I'll do to endure. Either way, so long as I have the good old Citadel here to fall back on I'm not gonna get my fur twisted about it."

The drake sighed again, eyes lurking out towards the Temple on the illuminated horizon. "Do you have anything of note to report Khan, or was this simply a pointless 'social' visit?"

The ash pelted lion raised an eyebrow while inspecting his nails, forehead loosening as he lifted a significant parchment of paper. "Yes, now that you mention it," he answered while lifting himself from the creaking chair, proceeding towards his reluctant employer, "It seems that Crastor has some valuable information for you. I obtained this message just this morning."

The flustered drake gazed upon the roughened parchment for but a moment before snatching it away, quickly proceeding back towards the stone table and rolling it out. Khan remained by the window, arms crossing as he licked his chops crassly.

Cerulean eyes widened some as he inspected the words, blinking before letting his thoughts run away rapidly. "I see … Korryana is it. I must say, I wasn't expecting the Water Dragons to actually send someone this rapidly … this can present complications."

Khan scoffed before moving towards his patron. "I don't see how, they are on the far side of the ocean, I don't think one being here is going to change a damn thing."

The dragon growled again, frustration mounting with his accomplice. "That's because you have no base understanding of politics or rudimentary behavioral patterns. To you it's nothing more then kill now and ask questions later."

The lion only smirked, nodding in both acceptance and delight. "Yeah, well we're all good at something - mine just happens to be a tad more simplistic by nature."

The Ice drake further inspected the scroll, reading up on several other events that had since taken place at the Temple. His sharpened eyes widened again for but split second before contemplating the transcription.

"Spyro was injured."

"You mean that stuffy purple do gooder? I thought he was suppose to be some kind of invincible super dragon or some nonsense …"

"Don't be a fool, no dragon is invincible," retorted the regal drake, frame quickly turning towards the bookshelf once again, "It was apparently some manner of magical combustion. Not even Volteer is certain of what caused it, but that's not the strangest part. No, that would be the new arrival."

"New arrival?" asked Khan with growing impatience.

"Yes, a dragon was discovered in the aftermath. Apparently it has caused quite a stir."

"I bet, I wouldn't want to be him right now, surrounded by all those diligent squabblers who are prattling on about how to put him down."

The drake pulled another aged volume from the shelf, this one titled: Crystal Applications and Geological History. The book was placed safely away in his leather side pouch before his eyes found the lion with growing insistence. "I want you to get in touch with Hamzah as soon as possible. I'm actually rather surprised he hasn't filed a report yet."

"He's too busy grooming himself. News flash: just shows how dull a cub really is."

"Just get it done! The more we can learn about this … **Arus** … the better prepared we will be for the future. All variables must be accounted for."

Khan watched as the drake slowly started to trot towards an antechamber, his arms still crossed before a heavy knock once again split the air. The drake turned his head quickly from the door to the grimacing lion, snout directing him towards a nearby shuddered window.

"Who is that which comes calling!?" questioned the indigo drake in a delaying action. Khan took advantage of the precious seconds and investigated the window, finding no proper release or manner in which to conceal himself.

"Sub-Guardian Flame sir, we are currently conducting a search for a reported thief and con-artist who escaped from one of the local businesses earlier this morning." came a timely response.

"I see, very well then, I will allow you entry." spoke the Ice drake before motioning towards the other side of the room with his wing. Khan took notice of an open air archway, his strong limbs quickly bounding across various tables and chairs to reach his goal.

The heavy door opened slowly, allowing free entry as the large drake turned back into the chamber's center using his mass to hide the route serving as Khan's escape.

Seconds later an orange drake stepped through the barrier, his scales adorned with a very sturdy set of simplified dragon armor. A helm encrusted with his badge of rank sat upon his brow and already strong chestplates were further bulked by rows of steel linked chainmail.

"Magistrate Zacharah, I hope that I'm not interrupting your studies."

The drake offered up a forced smile and shook his head, claws clicking against the floor as he embraced the apology.

"No need to worry Flame, I know that you're only doing what you think is best. If you didn't work so hard Warfang would be pure chaos on a daily basis."

The orange drake stepped forward, burnt orange eyes clearly investigating the chamber before him, almost pretending the elder drake wasn't even there.

"Yes well, only doing my duty Magistrate. This is not my first incident with this particular individual."

Zacharah frowned, knowing he would possibly have to endure further words with Khan later on. "I see, well I did hear a bit of a ruckus a few minutes ago, but I just attributed that to your Knights doing their job, albeit quite loudly."

Flame's eyes snapped back toward him. If one didn't know any better, they'd think he was the spitting image of a certain purple dragon, but in reality, the two were quite different. Flame's golden chestplates and mohawk matched that of Spyro's closely, along with his horns, but his body style was quite thicker in his lower appendages, not to mention his rather bulky snout which he had thankfully grown into comfortably by this point in life.

"I haven't yet assigned any of the Knights to this portion of the keep Magistrate." he retorted, growing more suspicious as Zacharah mentally berated himself.

The orange drake's tail slowly wavered, the tip of which was adorned with a very pointed arrow shaped blade. Zacharah slowly shifted his body as to remain in front of the archway, but knew that with Flame's astute nature, it wouldn't deter him for long.

Flame was of very solid build, having spent the vast majority of his young adult life training with the likes of Terradon and Spyro. Their was a reason he was placed in charge of the Academy after all.

"I see you've been reading up on our world Magistrate." commented Flame while eyeing the tome on the table, the Ice drake nodding softly while stroking his chin.

"You can never learn enough Flame. It's very critical that we always remain two steps ahead of whatever situation presented us."

The younger drake chuckled before turning his attention to the windows, taking note of a peculiar aroma before gazing out over Warfang.

"I have forgotten how nice the views are up here, I'll have to make a point of visiting more often."

Zacharah hummed to himself before feeling his claws slide softened fabric, one eye turning down to notice Khan's leather pouch still resting on the tiled floor.

"Yes well, that would be a splendid idea. I would greatly enjoy having both you and Ember over for a proper dinner one of these nights. It's been some time since I've caught up with you both." he stated in a controlled manner, sliding his tail around gingerly as to hide the case from view.

Flame gazed back at him and offered a small nod. "She would love that," he spoke before catching sight of the open air arch behind the indigo drake, "She's always one for a night on the town, and being invited by the Magistrate would surely make her month and then-some."

Zacharah inwardly frowned as he took notice of the Flame's stare, his chest lifting slowly as he offered another invented smile. "Yes, well, I would be honored. Tell me Flame, have you heard form the Temple recently?"

The orange drake moved past the larger dragon slowly, eyes still fixed upon the wide open exit as he shuffled along the stone floor. "No, not lately, Ember should be returning soon. She always has stories to tell."

Zacharah felt his scales tingle as the adamant drake made for the balcony, Khan also feeling a small trickle of sweat trace down his neck as he gripped the ledge harder, using one paw to draw his knife, placing the rough edge in his teeth, eager to pounce and draw dragon blood.

Their was no possible escape for him at this point, the only direction available to him being about three hundred feet straight down onto the rooftops far below. He was prepared to do what was necessary.

"I see, well you might find some interest in this letter I received earlier." spoke Zacharah insistently.

Flame continued on his course, now being feet away from the stone ledge. "Oh? I can't imagine it's anything that drasti-"

"Spyro was almost killed by a mysterious new dragon."

Flame stopped in his tracks, orbs sliding back towards Zacharah at such eventful news. "What? Spyro injured? I can't see how that would happen so easily, especially at the Temple."

Khan felt a small sensation of relief pour over his limbs, a soft exhale falling free as he struggled to stay still. Flame moved towards the Magistrate rapidly, eyes falling upon the small scroll he was motioning towards.

Zacharah smirked to himself as the younger drake poured over the words, his mind flabbergasted and taken off guard.

"I … I see, well this could be a big problem."

The Ice drake nodded before stretching his wings, paws shuffling as he kept the pouch constantly out of view. "Indeed, I'm willing to bet that Ember will have much more information then usual. Did you not say she was returning quite soon?"

"Well … yes … within the hour."

"Then I wouldn't waste any time. I'd be eager to hear her report as well. When you meet up with her please come back and brief me. We have much more to learn and so much more to plan!"

Flame only nodded before bowing to the Magistrate, making his way quickly towards the exit. Zacharah hesitated for a moment as the orange drake turned once more to address him. "I will have my Knights make the rounds every hour, please don't let them distract you. If you see anything involving our suspect please let me know."

Zacharah only nodded and offered the young drake a confident smile. "Anything for the security of the Alliance."

Flame saluted in return before exiting out the door and down the hallway, one of the Knights escorting him shutting the heavy door in his wake.

The Magistrate release a heavy groan before his cerulean orbs found the archway, paws kicking away the small pouch which carried numerous stolen treasures.

"Get your meddlesome pelt out here Khan, he's gone."

The lion bounded over the balcony sill quickly, limbs stretching as he gave a soft roar. "That was quite a workout, I thought I'd have to slit his throat there for a minute."

Zacharah just frowned before turning on claw, making his way back to the large window. "Just retrieve your items and get out of my sight. Make sure you're not caught with your pants down again. I can't and won't cover for you when stupidity becomes your dominant trait."

Khan chuckled and retrieved the pouch, investigating several of the items to ensure their condition. "Nobody will really miss them, but anyways, I'll make sure to contact Hamzah and learn more about the whole … well, purple dragon getting plastered thing."

"Good, at least you're useful for something. Now get out, I don't want to see you back here again."

The snickering lion made a bow in jest, being sure to appear over-dramatic before returning to the heavy door, listening for several moments to ensure the coast was clear before making an impromptu exit.

Zacharah let his eyes drift off into the distance once again, the sun bouncing off his indigo hide and black chestscales. The Temple continued to hover in the distance, slowly sinking further down towards the planet as the day elongated.

"Arus … of what use can you be to me?"

* * *

"Spyro, it's encouraging to see you looking better. I take it Ember had something to do with it?"

The purple drake rolled his shoulders slowly, already feeling Cynder's jealousy burning beneath the roiled surface. "Well, she certainly helped, but she wasn't the primary reason I could be here today."

Ignitus came to rest on his haunches, currently sitting in the very middle of the oration pavilion. The Guardians each addressed him in turn, Terrador having been the most exuberant.

"I see, well, then to who do we owe the pleasure?" asked the young Chronicler eagerly. Spyro and Cynder both eyed one another before the ebony draken reluctantly responded.

"Korryana actually healed the bulk of his injuries."

Ignitus felt his snout turn up in a soft smile. "Oh? The water dragon yes?"

"Indeed, she has the ability to harness water in such a way that even wounds can be mended. Even potentially fatal ones." spoke Spyro.

Terradon blinked and looked toward Arus. He remembered the other night when the water draken used her abilities to help them force Arus into containment. Needless to say, he wasn't proud of the incident, especially since her abilities were purely born to soothe.

"Water dragons are indeed a very unique evolution of our kind. I'm quite amazed that they have remained as reclusive as they have based upon past Ages, but they have their reasons." replied the cyan toned drake. Spyro couldn't help but shake his head at the sight. He could never get used to Ignitus being anything but red scaled.

Terradon was still at a loss for words. This was something far over his head. Standing before him was Ignitus. **The** Ignitus. The very drake who had an award named after him. The same drake who was instrumental in the downfall of Malefor and resurrection of the world. The drake who was partly responsible for Spyro's successes.

"And who do we have here? I must say that I've been eager to meet your grandson for quite some time, Terrador."

The umber drake turned his gaze up, clearly surprised at the sudden mention given his scattered thoughts. He found it very difficult to muster words at this point, finding them caught against the lump in his throat.

"Yes, this is Terradon. He is the Master of the Guard for the Alliance and has been instrumental in helping us achieve rapid growth and structure within our ranks." replied the green Earth Guardian.

Ignitus smiled before lowing his snout some, investigating the younger Sub-Guardian closely. "I see, you have a very unique spirit my aspiring drake. You will accomplish great things within the Alliance."

Terradon couldn't help but become further flustered. It was still hard for him to fathom that Ignitus was in some way alive. Arus was slightly behind Terradon, his own mind racing but slowly giving in to a siege of pain.

Ignitus once more found his eyes falling upon Arus, expression becoming far more serious and less warm then before. "Ah yes, the **variance**."

All the remaining individuals in the room turned their attention towards Arus, Volteer being the first to step forward.

"Variance? To what hypothetical situationmay you be referringtomyold friend?"

Ignitus turned his head with force, eyes falling upon Spyro and the other council members. "Yes, you see, I obviously came here for a reason. I'm very sorry to interrupt the proceedings you initiated, but I'm afraid this matter is more meaningful in every sense of the word."

"What are you getting at Ignitus?" quested Cyril impatiently, the armor on his scales starting to give off an icy aurora.

Ignitus gazed upon the mysterious and imprisoned drake once more before proceeding towards his disheveled frame, eyes never fully leaving his bulk as he inspected him very closely, uncomfortably closely.

Terradon couldn't help but step away slightly, the chain connecting himself to Arus rattling in defiance. Ignitus found himself frowning deeply before placing one claw along the chain link, quickly and easily slicing through the metal with glee and releasing the two drakes from one another.

"I don't believe these are necessary here and now." he spoke quietly as Terradon just nodded in mild shock, still unable to attain his bearings.

"If you have seen what he's capable of doing Ignitus, you may wish you hadn't done that." spoke Crastor quietly, his tone having become much more respectful from beforehand.

Ignitus gazed down at the wind drake, his eyes staying firm before spreading his noble wings. "Crastor, it's been years for us as well, but please don't attempt to confuse the issue. I truly expected better from all of you at this point."

Terrador stepped forward, clearly intending to defend himself. "You don't understand, Ignitus. It's not that we **wanted** to do this, we had no choice. We know nothing about him."

Cyril and Sampson seemed to nod in agreement while Volteer and Hunter remained stoic. Spyro rested on his haunches, the pain in his wing still bothersome to him. Cynder inspected him closely before stepping forward, her gaze softening before the mighty keeper of time and friend. It was a rare sight indeed when she appeared so vulnerable and welcoming.

"Ignitus, I can't say how glad I am … **we are,** to see you."

She earned a gentle smile from the noble drake, but his mind remained equal to the task at hand. "And I you Cynder, you've grown into quite the fine dragon, as have all of you, but the point stands. While this Arus has certainly proved to be capable of volatile actions, he's no different then any other dragon in such regard."

Cyril stepped forward again, his wings folding tightly against his flanks. "That may be true but we have no idea of his motives or intentions. He simply exploded out of nowhere and has caused nothing but anarchy since."

Arus could hear their words but wasn't exactly registering them. Terradon eyed him closely, taking note of his weakened condition before slowly proceeding to his side, propping him up firmly.

Ignitus took note of the action and hummed in approval, Spyro doing the same while Terrador came between Ignitus and the Ice Guardian. "We have such limited information about any of this old friend. We but did what was best for the security of everyone here."

The Chronicler blinked before lifting one paw, directing it towards Arus. "This dragon is unique in a very intricate way my companions. While he has shown propensity for great destruction, it is also quite logical to believe he has equal capabilities for harmony. We should know better then to judge so harshly upon events that could be so easily misinterpreted."

Cyril and Crastor both showed disdain at the admonishment, Hunter stepping forward eagerly as they fell back. "This dragon is indeed unique, and while I will not pass any judgment on him for what happened, the fact does remain that he harbors a great power that is clearly in very poor control."

Terrador nodded in agreement while Volteer raised one of his wings. "PleasePleaseIgnitus, Whatisityoumeantby this … variance?"

Ignitus was one of the few who could truly understand Volteer no matter how quickly he spoke, having known the over-energetic drake for over two hundred long years. The others also moved closer, eyes wide and eager to learn more about what their companion harbored.

"Well, when Arus first arrived here, not only did he injure Spyro and Scorch, but I also noticed a ripple in the space time continuum."

Terradon planted his forelimbs harder, finding Arus more difficult to prop then he first gathered. "Space time continuum?"

Ignitus turned towards the umber drake and chuckled softly. "Oh yes, that's right, this is the first time you've been made aware of my presence. Quite the opposite of what we intended, only Guardians of appropriate rank were to be made aware of my … odd duties so I'm sorry for any confusion young drake."

Terrador hummed and stepped forward quietly, his eyes falling upon his grandson. "You see Terradon, while Ignitus was indeed lost to us in the belt of fire during the war with Malefor, his spirit was chosen by a long secretive lineage of dragons known only to us as Chroniclers. Very simply put: dragon reincarnation. Magic we've never seen before and will never truly understand.

Spyro stepped forward this time, coming into the center of the pavilion. "These Chroniclers are chosen at the beginning of each fledgling Age in order to record and pass down all the events of that individual Age within history. It is a duty entrusted to only the most well meaning and noble of our kind. Upon his death, Ignitus was chose to represent this sacred honor for the remainder of our New Age."

Terradon let the words register, even Arus finding himself paying attention by this point as the umber drake collected his thoughts and found his voice. "Well, I can understand such a great honor … but why do you keep his presence hidden from the rest of the Alliance?"

Ignitus sighed quietly to himself, his eyes turning down to the small hourglass like trinket gracing his smooth neck. "It is a question of safety and structure. This is a duty that for many long Ages was never known to **any** creature outside of those chosen. It was something the rest of the world was never truly meant to be aware of or understand."

Terradon looked down, contemplating the words and deciding that they indeed held great merit. If the aspects of space and time were involved one could be sure that many crazed aspirants would turn towards possibly harnessing it for themselves.

"You understand. Obviously, things unexpectedly changed when Malefor disrupted the very balance of the world and caused the rebirth," stated Spyro quietly, Cynder hovering just behind him, "I journeyed to the White Isles … and underwent many difficult trials before I was considered worthy enough to approach the Chronicler. As such, I was nearly killed making the attempt."

Cynder came to his side, flank lightly rubbing his own before she picked up on his thoughts. "When Gaul was preparing to release Malefor upon the world again, the Chronicler made a desperate gamble to ensure Spyro's survival, thus revealing himself and his true nature."

Arus released a heavy grunt before forcing himself off Terradon's flank, frame slowly limping towards Ignitus, the elder drake observing him intently.

"So … you're saying … I'm from a different … time?" Each word seemed a pained effort on his part - both body and soul.

Ignitus said nothing at first, his eyes only observing the drake in a greater sense of curiosity. The others around them seemed just as taken aback by the question, wondering how such a thing was remotely feasible.

"That is correct by my estimations. When you arrived here two nights ago, the energy was quite similar to that which radiates from a spirit crystal."

"That's right," interjected Spyro, "I could feel it before it happened. I knew it was familiar."

Ignitus curtly nodded before returning his attention to Arus. "You see, this only tells me that somewhere along the stream of time, one was able to somehow harness the capabilities of the crystals in order to project your very essence across the Ages."

Terradon was dumbstruck at such a notion, his paws shuffling as he came up to Arus's flank yet again, gray eyes turning upward to Ignitus. "So he's from the future or something?"

Ignitus tilted his head, eyes closing in a flood of potential scenarios. "I do not know. It could very well be possible that he was sent forward in time as well. The point from which he came is unknown to myself, only that it isn't from this place and time."

The counselors all appeared quite frazzled, the only one once again showing no real signs of shock being Hunter. Arus himself just stood jaw agape, his limbs beginning to shake rapidly as doubt crept in.

"I'm … I'm not from here … a castaway …"

"Nor do you remember anything correct?" continued Ignitus. The shadowy drake only nodded, sapphire eyes not leaving the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry Ignitus but this seems completely nonsensical." retorted Crastor, earning himself a gaze from Terrador and Volteer, Cyril remaining strangely neutral.

The Chronicler turned his head once more, focusing on the elder wind drake with steel like intensity. "I simply believe you're letting your emotions get the better of you, Crastor. I would not have seen fit to interrupt you daily proceedings to simply galvanize you with crack pot theories for simple amusement value. No, I am the keeper of the sands, the tender of the time stream, this is no trivial matter to be decided by false pride."

The stuffy old drake stifled a growl in retort, instead just falling back again as Sampson spoke out. "Well, if he's from a different time then I'd imagine that's why you refer to him as 'variance'?"

Ignitus smiled and nodded softly, claws clicking across the tiles as he gazed out over the now empty amphitheater. "Arus's presence in this time has been acknowledged by the white glass. The moment he arrived the sands were notably altered. I've since explored further into the situation by investigating several past incidents, and the only other time a variance was noticed was in a similar set of circumstances."

"So, is that good or bad?" questioned Cyril firmly, others perking up in interest to the query.

"Well, that completely depends. While my predecessor was quite insistent that a variance must be dealt with as soon as possible in order to maintain the sacred flow of time, I simply do not know if this was **meant** to happen all along."

"You're not making much sense Ignitus, if he's dangerous to the security of our future should we not deal with him?" implored Terrador with the blunt eagerness of his element.

Arus was still at a loss for words. Here they were deciding his very fate but deep down he was ignoring them entirely. Attempting to come to grips with what once was and what might be was not something he could put off entirely.

"But what happens if we do deal with him? What happens if he is put down and alters everything that comes after us in a way that might be devastating?" replied Volteer in a shockingly controlled manner.

Many of the counselors were starting to devolve into a rambling trove of overly excessive options, something that was most likely quite common if the subject ever involved actual time travel. Arus continued gazing down, his orbs hazed and lost as he attempted to piece everything together. Terradon continued to watch over him silently, wondering just how difficult it was to process such a revelation.

Spyro and Cynder both stood rather stoically, the purple dragon feeling an immense chasm of pity for Arus while the ebony draken proceeded to argue with Cyril about the "objectiveness" of such a decision.

Ignitus observed them all quietly, feeling a great deal of disappointment that they were unable to mutually come to terms with the issue. Granted, it was no easy task, but they should have been preparing themselves for such intense situations by virtue of experience.

"I say he dies" growled Crastor lowly.

"Foolish! He should be preserved and studied further! This is a possible milestone in our understanding of greater sciences!" shouted Volteer in response.

"Every single second that passes he alters our future further …" barked Cyril.

"And yet has hasn't done anything different then any one of us might have in the same situation." retorted Cynder.

"He should be allowed to make his own choices." added Hunter, leaning against one of the stone pedestal half-heartedly.

"Of course, and what happens when he decides to give in to his inner desires and wreak havoc across the countryside?" snarled Terrador.

Spyro remained silent, watching Arus along with Terradon and Ignitus by this point. The frustration was bubbling closer to the surface with each statement, and it wasn't long before the confused drake slammed one of his paws and talons upon the smooth white stones.

" **ENOUGH!** "

Everyone in the chamber went silent, all eyes turning towards the drake in a sense of disbelief and surprise, Cyril and Volteer even stepping back in some small manner of fear.

"What? What did you just say to us? How dare you!" growled Crastor before being silenced by Ignitus with a wave of his wing knuckle.

"He has earned the right to defend himself."

The shattered drake slowly moved into the center of the squabble, sapphire orbs burning with a new found aura as the air became quiet and thick.

"When I first came here, the only thing I truly remember was a rush of raw energy and the threat of execution," his eyes turned upon Spyro, "I have lived with the great regret of injuring someone I know nothing about, and while I can say that it's something I'm clearly capable of doing - as a certain other lizard found out - I know myself better then any of you ever will."

The purple dragon blinked and let the words sink in, most everyone else being content to do the same at this point, though Crastor clearly had venomous retorts on the tip of his tongue.

Arus continued, "I may have no memory of where I came from, what I did when I was there, or why the hell I'm here now! But I can tell you one thing: I know that actions will forever speak louder then words, and I will choose to make the choice now that will help spare you all from continuing this incoherent blathering."

Nobody in the chamber moved despite the sharpened insult, Arus slowly turning his neck so that he could view every single one of them in turn. "I don't blame you for doing what you think is best for the sake of your Alliance and your very lives, but at the same time, I merely acted in self defense when it came to the only voluntary action I took part in. Even then, I had no idea what I was truly capable of doing. Hell … I still have no idea what I am!"

The Guardians made obvious gestures of understanding, knowing that a certain red drake within their very ranks was clearly acting as the instigator.

"That doesn't excuse it, but I want you to understand. I never meant any harm upon any of you. All I ever asked for was to learn more about where I am and what I could possibly accomplish. Learn to accept the fact that I am now a dragon with no past and no future. While my words may do nothing to fully divulge the information you may seek, nor make you forgive me, all I ask is that you allow me to decide my own fate. All I ask is that I'm allowed to forge a new life for myself. Please, just let me live or die with that decision."

Ignitus hummed softly while Spyro brushed against Cynder, the ebony draken nodding to his words before the counselors gradually eyed one another in mild mannered surprise.

"Your words ring true Arus, everyone should be in charge of deciding their own fates." spoke Ignitus reassuringly, Hunter and Spyro nodding in clear agreement.

"Yes, I fully admit that we acted out of haste and in fear of what we don't know or understand," spoke Terrador, the Earth Guardian seemingly speaking on behalf of all the counselors at this point, "But as you said, it doesn't excuse what you did and the fact that you have no control over your own abilities. So long as you remain ignorant of their meaning, you are a massive threat to us all."

Arus stood firm, not letting any manner of presence alter his mindset beyond this point. Terradon couldn't help but admire his convictions. This drake had been beaten and sullied for days and yet was still fully capable and willing to sacrifice everything so long as it was by his own merits.

Spyro stepped forward smartly, his frame demanding the attention of the room. "I never blamed you for what happened Arus. As for what little you have done since you've been here, I never once was given the impression that you meant for it to be that way. I will go on record as saying that you are a drake of honor who was a victim of circumstance. I'm sure the Council will willingly accept my testimony in their final decision."

"And mine as well." spoke Cynder firmly, many in the room further surprised by this.

"And mine." added Terradon.

Arus couldn't help but offer them a small smile born from the knowledge that he wasn't completely alone anymore. Ignitus offered up his own manner of good vibrations when he tapped a claw against the smaller drakes dirtied chestplates.

"This is the only thing that will ever truly judge us. Remember that, it will serve you well no matter what Age you call home."

Arus turned his sapphire eyes up to meet this so called Chronicler, feeling an intense atmosphere of soothing pulses wash up against his shores, easing the inner sufferings tenfold.

The counselors broke away from another brief set of discussions, Terrador yet again coming forward to represent the whole body.

"Arus, it is the will of this Council that the sentence of death be commuted. You are not held responsible for the injuries to Spyro and furthermore we will not hold you directly to blame for the incident with Scorch as well. However, the matter of your powers and lack of control stands. We can not in good conscious allow you to remain here while such a potential danger is in play. Therefore, we banish you from the Temple and all Alliance facilities throughout the realms. Your sentence begins at daybreak tomorrow. This Council is now dismissed."

Arus felt a great weight lift from his aching core. Banishment wasn't something one would normally be happy with, but in this case, it was better then the alternative. Terradon softly poked his side with a wing knuckle, causing Arus to hiss in obvious pain.

"Heh, sorry about that, forgot you're still worse for wear. What do you say we have Korryana take a look at you before you go. Can't have you wandering around the wilderness looking like a total wreck."

Arus snickered softly before gazing back up at Ignitus, the powerful drake nodding towards him reassuringly once again. Arus returned the gesture before doing the same with Spyro and Cynder, the pair wearing pleased looks as Terradon aided Arus towards the chambers' exit.

The Guardians came up to Ignitus's side, followed by Spyro and Cynder. "Are you sure this is wise Ignitus. If he's a variance as you said, letting him remain could make everything worse." stated Cyril.

The young Chronicler just half-smiled to himself, eyes brimming with wisdom gazing over his numerous colleagues. "That very well may be my friends, but if I've learned one thing well, it's that we can't force the issue of mending time. No, the more you attempt to fix a 'variance' the more likely things will not go as one truly planned."

His orbs once again trailed after Arus and Terradon, another wry smile on his aged snout. "He may be a variance, but he's here now, and that's all that matters. He very well could change our destinies, but in the grand scheme of the continuum, it was simply meant to be."

* * *

Perrath gazed back at Xalanth with wide orbs, Razeth doing the same in a less obvious manner. The graphite dragon was lost deep in thought, the recent events of the past stewing within the immense confines of his mind.

"Legate?"

He opened his eyes, gazing down at Razeth. "What is it Optio?"

"Does this compromise the mission?"

The large drake hummed to himself, his tail slowly wavering back and forth before a sly smirk crept along his snout, causing both drakens to shift curiously.

"Hardly, if anything, this might be a blessing in disguise."

Little were they aware of one of the cameras zooming in on them, investigating the three in detail before returning to a less conspicuous state.

The armored figure gazed at the images for some time, his comm links abuzz with activity before he proceeded to activate one of the numerous computer panels on the Legate's desk. Retrieving several small hacking instruments from his wrist console, he began the delicate operation.

"Agent Silas reporting: data breach in process. Time table sixty seconds …"

* * *

 **A/N:** Been a long time since I posted unfortunately, didn't mean for it to go so long but a mixture of several elements delayed my decisions when it came to the story. Either way, I do have plenty to post, just need lots of edits and possible rewrites to make it work in my head. Hoping that the re-release of Spyro really helps boost the section again to get some more folks out and reading, I suppose that was also part of what got me motivated to get working on this story in full once again.

Either way, this chapter was fun in introducing two new characters into the mix, and a very important one at that in Zacharah. Also was fun in describing the shape of the Spyro world and some of the geography I created in my head for the story. Also a nice scene for Flame and of course having Ignitus coming back into the fold a bit at the end. The Chronicler was always something I thought should have been fleshed out way more, I mean, it is Time and Space and all that right? Things are being viewed from multiple angles by this point, so it will be fun to see just what kind of trouble Arus might get himself involved with going forward, or who might cause said troubles for their own gain.

Thanks for any readers who are still around, hope that this story can offer some fun for all who are fans of the series. Keep in mind this is based off the Legend of Spyro canon for the games and not the originals, though some of the original characters will be constantly involved to keep it fun.

Hope to have the next chapter out next month, until then!

Cya!

 **My Characters:** Arus, Terradon, Scorch, Korryana, Razeth, Xalanth, Perrath, Zacharah, Crastor, Khan


End file.
